Aquamarine Love
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: Who would've thought mermaids existed? Sebastian Michaelis finds himself falling in love with a mythical being. Will love prosper? Or will the King of the oceans manage to kill him first?
1. Chapter 1

Aquamarine Love

**Hey, readers. This story was bugging me, so I chose to type it. Hope you like it and review. Don't know when I'll continue it, so cross your fingers and pray I upload another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The day was jolly as could be. The waves splashed against the rocks, roaring, claiming its beach. On top of the cliff was a small house. Within that beautiful house lived a young boy at the age of twelve. His family had left him alone while they sailed to the sea, in search for Dome new adventure. He could've joined them, but he wanted to give his parents some time alone. The boy knew how to take care of himself. He didn't need anyone to protect him. The ocean was his home, his sanctuary. Grabbing his red bucket, he headed out to the beach. He loved it. He felt one with the ocean and its wonders. Running faster, Sebastian reached the shore, mesmerized by its vast beauty. The waves were incredible. Any surfer would enjoy a day on waters of Mal Querida. The name was Spanish for bad loved. Not a good name for the ocean, but it was loved by all. Letting the water flow through his toes, Sebastian pulled up his jeans. Mother would be upset if she found them wet. His eyes drifted to the clear waters, pleased by the sound of clashing waves. He had lived here for ten years. They used to live in the city; however, mother wanted to be closer to nature. She always loved being one with the earth. Sighing happily, Sebastian started picking seashells, finding many unique things. His bucket was half full when the cries of a boy interrupted his solitude. The cries became more pleading. Curious, Sebastian walked towards the pleading shrieks. Was a dolphin in trouble? No, dolphins did not sound like that. Walking carefully on the rocks, Sebastian found a cave. That was rare. There was never a cave before. All his years of living on the shore, Sebastian had never seen a cave. Heart pounding, he kept walking. Back against the smooth rock, Sebastian peeked. Sebastian gasped, both terrified and astonished by the sight before him. There, lying helplessly on the sand was a boy. What had him paralyzed was that half of the boy's body was fish. Could it be a mermaid? Yes, it was!

The mermaid had royal blue scales just like his hair, sapphire eyes filled with tears. Sebastian was about to help the poor creature when a bunch of slavish men came in view, laughing at the poor mermaid in distress. Were they the one that harmed the poor boy? Sebastian's heart dropped, eyes landing on a big cut on where a left thigh should be. The wound was not healing. The blood began to flow rapidly, causing the fragile mermaid to cry out in pain.

"We caught ourselves some treasure, mates!" The old, horrid man announced, kicking the mermaid on his abdomen.

The blue-headed beauty cried out louder, hugging his bruised abdomen. Panting, the mermaid hissed at the old hags, warning them.

Sebastian couldn't watch more. Determined, Sebastian got out of his hiding place and shouted,

"Leave him alone, bastards!"

Sebastian had never used profanity before, but he felt anger boil within him.

The dirty men laughed, showing their rotten teeth. They were disgusting beings.

Sebastian had to prevent from gagging at the suffocating smell of beer, cigarettes and onions. He would've thrown up by now; however, he was here to save the mermaid. It was a sight to behold. Sebastian had read stories about the mysterious creatures. How he dreamt to be near one. Even if this was not the best way to come upon a mermaid, Sebastian was grateful to meet one.

Eyes narrowing at the drunken idiots, Sebastian did not flinch.

A black man smirked, walking towards him.

"Look what we got here. He's beautiful, right?"

"Aye!" They shouted in agreement.

The mermaid growled, sliding towards the water. However, his efforts were in vain when a Hispanic man grabbed him by the hair.

"Put him down!" Sebastian warned. He will not stand watching this idiot abuse of such an innocent creation of God.

The earth shook violently, causing the men to tumble to the ground.

Sebastian grabbed onto the nearest rock he could find. Grabbing to dear life, Sebastian watched the waves move without mercy. Sebastian gasped for air, the waves threatening to crash his small body.

The men surfaced, trying to swim somewhere safer.

"What the Hell?" The black man blurted out, pointing a shaking finger towards the sea.

They followed his gaze, trying to see what his comrade was pointing at.

Sebastian did not pay attention to them. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the injured mermaid swim towards his family. Sebastian gasped in both terror and amazement. Out in the see was a herd of twenty other mermaids. They were here to save their dear brother. They shrieked loudly, jumping into the air and diving back into the ocean. Ten of them rushed to the injured mermaid, making soothing noises. They were comforting the young mermaid. Within seconds, the others were injecting a sticky substance that resembled a rope towards the running men. They had no chance to escape as the mermaids pulled them mercilessly, crushing them against a rock and pushing them into the sea, ripping them limb by limb.

Sebastian was trembling with fear. The sound of screams and crashing bones was sickening.

Are they going to kill him? Will it hurt? What will his mother and father do without him? Questions rushed inside his head. Suddenly, his leg was being tugged by a slimy string. Sebastian tried so desperately to hold onto the rock, but the creature was stronger than him. With a single pull, he was in the cold water, trying to swim to the surface.

He kicked and thrashed. It was the only thing he could do to live for at least more seconds. Sebastian felt a hand wrapped around his waist, making sure his head was above water.

"Relax." A soothing voice commanded into his ear.

Sebastian obliged without second thoughts. The voice was like a warm blanket embracing his trembling body. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled into the other side of the beach. He was pushed on the sand. Sebastian got up immediately, wanting to see the mermaid that had let him live. However, the mermaid was fast, gone and far away. However, Sebastian managed to see the tail of the mermaid. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. The sides and the fins was the color of moonlight silver on the very tips. The other scales were the darkest of green, camouflaging with the seaweed at the bottom of the sea.

Sebastian's heart sank. How he wanted to see him. It was totally a male. The voice was too deep to be a female's. Sebastian could still feel the warm embraced the mermaid had on him. It was gentle and affectionate. He closed his eyes to remember how good it felt to be in his arms.

Water splashing on him broke his thoughts. Sebastian opened his eyes. Before him was the same blue-headed boy. Getting up, Sebastian asked, "Are you okay?"

The mermaid nodded. Titling his head, he asked, "Why did you defend me?"

It was like hearing an angel sing. The boy was gorgeous. Nervous, Sebastian answered, "I couldn't let them hurt a beautiful creature."

The boy rocked up and down on the ocean he called home. Rolling his royal blue eyes, he turned around. Before he could swim back home, a strong hand grasped his shoulder.

Sebastian's jaw fell to the sand. He couldn't believe his eyes. Beside the boy was the most handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking sight of an emerald mixed with yellow eyes mermaid. His shoulders looked smooth as a baby's skin. He held his chin up high, displaying authority to all. His eyes were cold, emotionless. He looked like a person that will not tolerate anything that would cause him displeasure.

Gulping, Sebastian asked, "What's your name, sir?"

The stoic mermaid narrowed his eyes. Looking at the blue-headed mermaid, he said, "After he says his wish, come back home. You're in immense trouble for sneaking out after curfew."

"I understand." He looked down, guilty for what he had caused.

Glancing at the raven boy for the last time, he swam further into the sea and dived in, splashing his fins before he vanished within the dark water.

Sebastian was left alone with the shy, blue-headed mermaid. Sebastian couldn't stop looking at the exact spot the beautiful mermaid once was. How he longed to know his name. Sebastian wouldn't blame the mermaid for swimming off without introducing himself. If Sebastian was in his place, he wouldn't say his name to a stranger, especially a human boy.

"You have a wish."

"I beg your pardon?"

The boy rolled his eyes in irritation. Crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "You saved my life from those thugs. Now I will grant you a wish."

Sebastian couldn't believe this. He had read of legends where a mermaid would grant a wish to those that had done good to them. What could he wish for? There was so much he wanted. Smiling, Sebastian said, "I wish to know his name."

"What?" The mermaid was shocked. From all the things a human can wish for, this boy wanted to know the name of his guardian. Why?

"I wish to know his name."

Sebastian did not have to describe the person he was talking about. It was needed to know the name of such a stunning creature.

"That's all?" He questioned loudly.

Sebastian nodded with joy. That's all he wanted. Sebastian did not need money or expensive things. They were not needed in his life. Sebastian was happy as long as he had water, food, clothes, and shoes and of course his mother and father.

"Fine." He pouted. Looking around, he said, "His name is William T. Spears. My name is Ciel. Thanks for saving me." With that, he waved goodbye and swam off, doing a 360 degree turn in the air and dived into the sea, gone and far away.

Sebastian's heart pounded harshly against it confines. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Sebastian ran back to his house as fast as his little feet could take him.

Opening the wooden door, Sebastian locked the door and ran into his room. Closing the door, he made sure to lock all the windows. It was becoming uncomfortable walking with wet clothes. Taking out a clean pair of black pajamas, he removed his soaked clothes and changed quickly. He grabbed the wet clothes and pushed them into his basket of laundry.

Rushing to his bed, Sebastian took out his sketch book, a pencil and erasers from under his bed. Stumbling to get on his bed, he bent his knees and began to draw the beautiful mermaid, William T. Spears. He remembered his eyes. How could he ever forget those meaningful eyes? With one look, the mermaid could see through you. No matter how strong your walls were, he managed to break through. Sebastian couldn't deny the feelings that surged within his small body. There was no doubt that he had fallen in love with someone that he might never see again, but he won't lose hope. If he believed enough, they would see one other again in the future.

Sebastian drew the mermaid's rigid jaw, taking his time not to make any mistake. After three hours of drawing, Sebastian had drawn him. Behind the mermaid were the waves. He looked like the god of the sea.

Sebastian dogged inside his treasure box he kept inside the closet. His treasure box was filled with seashells, pearls, rocks and much more. Digging deeper, he found the golden frame his mother had bought from an Italian woman from the flea market. Sebastian held it up high, admiring the carved symbols and decorations. Smiling widely, Sebastian inserted the drawing and placed in on his nightstand. Each time he wakes up, Sebastian would be met with the sight of the mermaid gazing deeply into his soul.

The front door of the house opened and the sound of his mother sounded throughout the two level house.

"Son! Come down please."

Sebastian smiled at his drawing and rushed downstairs, hugging his mother with all the love he had.

She hustled his hair, took his wrist and guided him to the kitchen.

Sebastian sat on the small wooden chair patiently. He watched as his father went upstairs. His father never conversed with him. Their father and son relationship was like a thin strip of ice, threatening to break at any moment. Eyes drifting to his mother, who was preparing coffee, Sebastian said in a rush, "I met mermaids today! They were beautiful mother! Their colorful scales were astonishing! And the way they swam with ease was breathtaking!"

"Woah! Hold your horse son." She looked at her son with questioning eyes. Placing her mug of coffee on the table, she sat in front of his son. Comfy, she asked with a smile on her rosy lips, "Why are you so excited?"

"I saw mermaids," he announced proudly.

His mother's eyes widened. Coughing nervously, she placed a hand over her son's. Sighing, she asked, "Did you hit your head?"

"What? No. I really saw them." Sebastian protested.

Why would he make up such a thing to his mother? Why did she believe him?

"Son, go to your room. You need to clear your head." She advised.

It was useless to make her believe that he actually saw mermaids. Nodding, Sebastian went upstairs with a frown on his face. Throughout the day, Sebastian had stayed quite. He needed time to think of what had happened early in the morning.

Sebastian sat on his bed, caressing the framed drawing. Spontaneously, the room heated up. Sweating, Sebastian opened the door that led to his porch. The stars shunned brightly next to the full moon. A cold breeze blew through his hair. How he enjoyed hearing the sound of the waves. It calmed him to sleep. Placing his palms on the rail, Sebastian blinked several time. Were his eyes deceiving him? Sebastian rubbed his eyes. Maybe his eyes and mind was playing tricks on him. Viewing again at the sea, Sebastian gasped. Heart skipping a beat, he rushed downstairs and past the living room.

"Where are you going?" His mother called out.

"I forgot my bucket!" Sebastian responded. It wasn't a lie. He actually left his bucket when he heard Ciel's screams.

Sebastian kept running until he reached the shore. Sebastian inhaled deeply, lungs burning from running too fast. However, he did not care. The important thing was that William was in the water, waiting for him.

Each step Sebastian took near the mermaid, he would swim back. Standing still, Sebastian asked, "Why are you here?"

William looked into ruby eyes, admiring such a color on an angelic boy. Rocking up and down, he said, "I came here to thank you for your bravery."

Sebastian loved how William's voice flowed smoothly from his lips. Not able to resist from admiring the older boy's firm chest. His creamy skin was highlighted by the moonlight. Smiling, Sebastian said, "It was no trouble."

As soon as Sebastian saw that William was ready to dive in, he shouted, "Don't go!"

"Boy, go home before I'm forced to erase what you saw."

"May I at least hug you?" Sebastian asked shyly, a blush blossoming across his face. What were the chances the mermaid would allow him to do such a thing? Sebastian sighed, knowing that William will just leave and never come back. Why should he come back to the place where one his brother got harmed? It would be insane. Sebastian turned around, ready to leave when . . .

"You may," William whispered.

Sebastian's eyes brightened. Turning around, Sebastian slowly walked into the water. It was freezing cold, but it was worth it. The water reached to his chest when he stood in front of William. Trembling from the coldness, Sebastian closed the gap, arms wrapping around the mermaids chest. William felt so warm in contrast with the ice cold ocean. Sebastian buried his face into William's neck, inhaling the scent of mint. To his surprise, the mermaid hugged back. Inhaling the intoxicating scent, Sebastian pulled away.

Cupping his cheeks in his palms, the stoic mermaid leaned close.

Sebastian shuddered in anticipation. Was the mermaid going to kiss him? Sebastian leaned forward. Their lips were merely brushing against each other. Being this close, the mermaid was an inch taller than him.

Their lips finally met, warm and tender was the kiss. Sebastian closed his eyes, granting the mermaid entrance to his mouth. The skillful tongue brought pleasure to Sebastian, making him moan, tilting his head as he wished for more. The kiss was gone as fast as it came, leaving Sebastian unsatisfied and longing to be kissed again.

The mermaid gazed at him one more time before vanishing into the deep waters of Mal Querida.

Sebastian sighed; disappointed that he will never see him again. A smile formed on his lips, thanking William for a new pair of pajamas, a wooden box and his red bucket that lay on the sand. Sebastian got out; grabbing the items the mermaid gave him. He'll cherish them for the rest of his life. Looking around, Sebastian took off his pajamas and put on the new one. To his fascination, it smelt just like the mermaid. The scent of mint and the ocean was magnificent. They clashed to please his senses.

Smiling, Sebastian folded his soaked pajamas and ran towards his house, rushing passed the living room, up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian threw his clothes on the ground, placed his bucket inside his closet and hopped on his bed.

Sebastian sighed in relief once he was on his bed. He was thankful that his mother and father retreated to their own room. The box lying on his lap reflected his face, golden letters carved in the middle. Sebastian traced the words, wondering why it said **Meu Amor Pertence A Você**_**. **_

It was strange that William would give him this. Did that mean that the mermaid trusted him with what was within this box? If so, it meant the world to Sebastian. Anxious, Sebastian snapped the lock, opening it slowly. What was inside left him speechless, eyes sparkling in awe. The box had cotton surrounding the most beautiful silver necklace he has ever laid eyes on. Nothing could compare to the beauty of the artifact. Sebastian took it out gently, fearing that it would break. Holding it up high, his eyes gazed at the jewel hanging, shinning with all its glory. The jewel was emerald green, silver surrounding the around it. The necklace reminded him of a certain mermaid's eyes that knew how to attract those around him.

"Why would you give this to me?" Sebastian asked himself again and again. The mermaid only knew him less than an hour, and he gives him this? It was an honor to Sebastian. With this necklace, Sebastian vowed to cherish it around his next until William comes back and claims it.

~~_**Four Years Later**_~~

Four agonizing years passed by slowly. Sebastian has kept his vow he made that day to the full moon. He would come each day there was a full moon and sing to the sea. His mother and father gave up telling him that mermaids do not existed, and that he should move on. However, Sebastian would never do such a thing. He would rather be dead than give up on his dream of seeing William again. All these years, he has drawn the beautiful mermaid on the ocean, eyes looking deep inside your soul. Sighing, Sebastian found himself yet again at the cold beach. Winter has come and it's planning to stay. How he hated winter. All he could remember was being stuck home, trying mercilessly to warm his body. The nights were nightmares when you had no heater. Even with a chimney, it wouldn't warm him. The wind was like a blazing slap smacking him across the face. Worst of all, winter had killed all of his beautiful flowers. Why did winter exist? It was a question he would ask Mother Nature. However, scientifically, winter was needed.

Sebastian began believing in the supernatural and other things. He had read millions of books when he visited the library. At age sixteen, Sebastian had no time to come to the beach. His mother had grounded him for spending more time sitting on the sand instead of studying. Why was she even concerned? He got straight A's on everything. High school was tough, especially when you have annoying girls throwing themselves at him. It was horrible. Every single day, Sebastian had to deal with the mobs of girls screaming, thinking that they will actually have a chance with him. In his opinion, it was a waste of time. The worst part was not even said. There was this flamboyant brunette with long, red hair that reached his hips. Each time the red-head maniac came in mind, it would send the worst of shivers there could ever be. The damn person was a leech, always flirting each time he was Sebastian.

"Bitch," Sebastian spat with venom.

Yes, it was cruel to call him a bitch, but Grell Sutcliff was literally the bitchy princess of Herodian High School. To be honest, Sutcliff was said to be a whore. There is no day he'll stay with one man.

Sebastian had told Sutcliff millions of times that his heart belongs to only one person, William T. Spears. Since that day, Sutcliff had vowed to find William and kill him. And that's why Sebastian had to meet up with Mr. Sea tomorrow afternoon for detention. It was abnormal for him to get detention. All his teachers were shocked to hear the news that he, the perfect Sebastian Michaelis, had punched Sutcliff. It wasn't his fault he had the fury of his father. However, he is thankful his mother was emotionless towards certain things.

Looking at the silent sea, Sebastian grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slipped through his fingers.

"Hey!"

Sebastian jerked from fear. Was he hearing things? Ignoring, he sat back on his usual spot and kept playing with the sand at his side.

"Look at me!"

At that moment, cold water was splashed on him. Gasping, Sebastian stood up, ready to beat the idiot that dared get him wet. Pushing his raven bangs out of his way. Gritting his teeth, Sebastian eyes widened, meeting sapphire.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Glad that you didn't forget my name, wimp. Oi, let's play!" he demanded.

Was this mermaid crazy? Who would want to play on a cold day? Clenching his soaked coat, Sebastian asked, "Where's William?"

"I guess I owe Alois fifty bucks . . ." Ciel mumbled to himself.

Sebastian raised a perfect brow. Who was Alois? If he had to guess, Sebastian would say that Alois was one of Ciel's brothers. Mermaids did treat each other as brothers and sisters, even if they were not genetically alike. __

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wait a minute."

Sebastian gazed at the blue-headed mermaid, tilting his head. Before him, Ciel slowly went down into the water, not diving in like usual. Once his head was out of sight, Sebastian got close to the sea, waiting for the boy to come back.

Why would Ciel come to the place where he almost got killed? It was insane. Each time Sebastian looks at something that is painted royal blue, Ciel would come in mind. The boy's face is angelic, almost as if he was meant to be an angel, but a mermaid was a wonderful creature. Sebastian had wondered if he would see the boy again. Ciel looked friendly. And for what the boy had said, Ciel came all the way here to play with Sebastian. But why? It was cold to the point that you're paralyzed to the spot. Sighing, Sebastian waited patiently. After what seemed like centuries, the boy resurfaced, a wide smile on his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." The mermaid waved him away. Rocking up and down, Ciel asked, "Do you like my brother?"

"Which brother are you speaking of?" Sebastian asked cockily. He knew perfectly who Ciel was referring to, but it was fun teasing the thin mermaid.

"William, of course, you idiot!" Ciel barked playfully.

Sebastian could only smile at Ciel's childish action. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sebastian asked, "What about him?"

Deep inside, Sebastian was screaming like one of those fan girls. Sebastian will never, ever fall in love with someone else. William had captured his heart the moment their eyes met.

"King Neptune wants you dead for falling in love with William."

Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. King Neptune, the king of the sea, wants him dead because he loves William? How does that make sense? To Sebastian, it was more of King Neptune's fear of a mortal falling for one of his creations.

"I'm pulling your leg, human."

Sebastian frowned, not finding any humor on what the mermaid said.

Ciel rolled his eyes and went away.

Sebastian desperately wanted to chance the mermaid to see if William was fine and healthy, but he was a mere human.

Sebastian got up, walking to his house. He had enjoyed being near the sea, but it sometimes was a pain to know that a storm might wash over their house.

Sebastian went into his room, putting on his uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt, blue pants, black work shoes and a blue tie. Sebastian put on his bandana on his right humerus, indicating he was the school council president. He had earned the title mostly because of his good looks, but it was good that others appreciated his intelligence.

Sebastian threw his black book bag on his back, holding it with one finger. He rushed down stairs, kissing his mother goodbye and walking to school.

The day was beautiful. All was ruined when the high pitch voice of Grell Sutcliff shattered his ears.

Sebastian sighed, turning around to see the red, obnoxious boy running towards him, waving like an idiot.

Sebastian could either run away or allow the _thing _talk to him. The only reason he let Sutcliff hold his hand at the moment was because he was a gentleman. He would never be rude to anyone. Not even the thing that clanged to him like a leech.

Sebastian nodded the whole time they walked to school. The high pitch voice of Sutcliff seized when the roars of a Yamaha motorcycle engine was heard nearby. Sebastian flinched when Sutcliff's nails dug into his forearm. This was ridiculous. The flamboyant student was acting like a small child. It was absolutely annoying.

Red wine eyes landed on the Yamaha motorcycle, loving the way it was unsullied. It was the most breathtaking sight. To what Sebastian had studied on the engineering, the motorcycle was a 2012 Yamaha YZF-R125. The mysterious driver turned off the motorcycle, pushing the sidestand to touch the cement ground as the driver got off, never removing his black Shoei RF-1100 Merciless Helmet. The mysterious person loved famous labels, wearing a limited edition Tron Legacy leather motorcycle suit.

"Wow. It's the new kid, Sebby-chan!"

Someone shoot the flamboyant being that game him that nickname. Thanks to the idiot, every fan girl calls him that. It was irritating to the core.

As if hearing what Sutcliff said, the mysterious person looked at them.

Sebastian was left shocked that from all the people at Herodian High School gates, the man would be staring at him. It was obvious the person was male. The firm, well-built body was of no woman.

A limo parked beside the YZF-125, two short boys getting out, both covered in white robes.

Grell pulled on Sebastian's sleeve, whispering, "They come from the United States. Rumor has it that they all were in the military but got kicked out."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at what Grell had just said. What would those short boys do to be kicked out of the military? They were too young to be in the army. The tall figure was another story. It could be said that the man did something horrifying to be kicked out. Sebastian chose to mind his own business. There was no reason to know things about the new students when they were not in trouble or caused a felony.

"People say that he comes from a rich family, so rich that even the queen of England and all the countries couldn't be compared to their wealth."

Sebastian pulled away from Grell, feeling uncomfortable.

The old clock rang three times, indicating that there was only five minutes to get to class. Sebastian walked faster. To his surprise, a hand held his forearm. He was about to tell Grell to fuck off when he was met with amethyst eyes.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Principle Landers," Sebastian greeted; however, deep inside he distasted the man. Sebastian knew what kind of man Landers was. With that fake façade of his, it was not heard to decipher him.

"How many times must I tell you that you should call me by my first name?"

Sebastian mentally growled. How he hated that innocent voice. There was nothing innocent in this man. There will never be anything near innocence.

"It would be informal to call you by your name at school grounds, Principle Landers," Sebastian countered.

Principle Landers smiled, saying, "I have taken my time to erase your detention appointment with Mr. Sea tomorrow."

Sebastian would curse at the man, but nodded in fake gratitude, thanking him.

"I would like you to show the new transferred students through the school."

"Of course, Mr. Landers. I am the school council president."

Sebastian gave one of his trade mark grins and let his gaze fall on the motorcyclist. It was surprising that the man was still looking at Sebastian, as if he knew him.

Principle Landers patted his shoulder and left.

Sebastian's narrowed his eyes. The man was another leech Sebastian detested. Mentally sighing, Sebastian held out his hand to the stern form.

"Welcome to Herodian High School. It's a pleasure meeting all of you today. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm the student council president of this school."

Sebastian flinched when the hand squeezed his hand harshly, but was forgotten when his eyes widened at the sight of the shorter male taking off his cape, revealing no other than Ciel.

"Hello, wimp," Ciel greeted with a wide grin.

Sebastian as left shocked, even paralyzed to see the mythical being standing feet away from him. Yes, it was possible for mermaids to take their human form when they are in land, but Sebastian never thought that this morning, Ciel would actually come to him and stay.

"This is the dude I was talking about, Alois."

The other boy nodded, taking off his cape to reveal a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes staring at Sebastian.

"H-How—"

"Our genetics is complex, enabling us to do many unimaginable things." Ciel explained.

Sebastian looked at the mysterious man.

"Sebastian. Today is your lucky day. This is the man of your life, the one you dream of, the Romeo of your Juliet, the sea to the sand, the stars to the moon—"

"This is William," Ciel interrupted Alois.

Sebastian's eyes widened even more when the man let go of his hand and removed his helmet, revealing the man of Sebastian's dreams, the mermaid he had loved for so long.

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: A Mermaid's Life

_**I want to thank:**_

HistoryNut1997

RememberME2199

meowmixmonster

**_for following and favorite this story. I want to see reviews from the three of you. It is going to make me so happy if I read what you think. If you all do, I'll get on my laptop and begin on Chapter 3._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the descriptions for each character. It belongs to Kuroshitsuji Wikipedia. I also don't own Kuroshitsuji. Nor the lyrics of the song Tears of an Angel._**

**_Inspirational songs: Hurt by Christina Aguilera, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars, Ghost of Swan by Mandragora Scream, Breath by Breaking Benjamin, and Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Opening 4- Warriors._**

**_Imagination bulb turning on: I was in the bathroom, washing my hands when the thought of having William tell his life from childhood to teen came to me. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**William Perspective**:

I opened my eyes to see water surrounding me. I don't know when I got bored of my life. I was born from a cold-hearted man and a loving woman. My mother cared for me with all her heart, my father saw me as a burden. Poor, they made a deal with King Neptune. They offered me in exchange for wealth. I don't really know what King Neptune saw in me. He nodded and gave my parents the wealth they dreamed of each day. I was merely two months old and they gave me away. Would they have done that to me with another person? I fear that the answer would be yes. I looked at my mother. She had a long scar running down her left cheek. Her eyes showed sadness. I looked at my father. I guess that was my first mistake. I could only see the happiness of giving me to a stranger and letting me die if that is what fate had in mind. I looked at my new guardian. His beard touched my head. To my surprise, I could see happiness. Why would he be happy? He embraced me, whispering words I could not understand. Closing my eyes, I entered the world of the sea. Years passed by and I was now five-years-old. I looked at my reflection on the mirror nailed to the wall. I looked paler than the other mermaids. My eyes were green, the second layer being yellow. I looked different from all of them, but they said nothing about my appearance. My tail was silver in the sides, something to put on to the abnormal things about me. Everyday, I feel as if all the mermaids at school huddle of and talk bad things about me. I was the freak of the school.

Sighing, I swam to school, ignoring the stares I got from the older mermaids. It was best for me to ignore. It was the only thing I could do. There was no one I could confront them. As the "son" of King Neptune, a prince must never act disrespectful towards his people. I heard the dolphins squealed, motioning that it was time to go to class. I was the first to be in Ms. Sharrell's class. She was the third person that didn't judge me. I could see her walk through the coral arch, smiling at me.

I smiled, greeting her, "Good morning, Ms. Sharrell."

"Good morning, William. How have you been?"

"Fine," I tell her, even if that was not the complete truth.

She said nothing about my thought and placed her books on the desk, writing the subject we will learn today. My eyes glittered when she wrote Human Behavior. Humans was the most strange species there ever is. My eyes returned to it's normal façade when the voice of Aleister Chamber. To all mermaids, he is an extremely attractive man, hair that "shines like the sun." He has shaggy, light-blond hair and lavender eyes. He regularly dresses in elegant clothing that consists of a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, accompanied by accessories such a brooch and white gloves. I felt disgusted by his flamboyant ways. Mermaids didn't know to either look at his shiny, golden tail or his face. Lord knows why Chamber looked like a disco ball. His brightness blinds me. Once, when I was three, he passed by me and when my eyes met his tail, it was a golden ticket straight to the hospital. The doctors diagnosed me with sensible eyes.

I opened my book, not wanting to see him. I clenched my teeth when my book was snatched from my hands.

"Hello, love. Missed me?" Chamber asked.

I would've thrown up in his face, but not even that would make him disappear from my life.

Looking into his eyes, I say sarcastically, "Oh, yes. I was dying without you. I had to go to the doctors for blood transfusion because my heart failed to function without your presence. How I suffered. The pain killers would not ebb the pain that only you could heal with your love."

I mentally smirked when his eyebrow twitched. I had found his weakness. He hated the way I would talk to him sarcastically, that's why I do it all the time. It gets him out of my sight for a sufficient time to study and get my mind set in the importance of education.

"Please take your seat, students!"

Thank Ms. Sharrell for getting Chamber out of my personal space. All the students went to their seats, moving their fins in boredom.

Looking around, Ms. Sharrell asked, "Where's Pluto?"

Pluto (no last name) was the boy that cared about playing rather than studying. His parents are known to only care about doing whatever pleases them. This was one of the reason I disliked my class. Each time the boy saw me, it was to molest me. That brainless idiot was a burden to my life. How I give to be in another class with intelligent mermaids and Ms. Sharrell. All my wishing were in vain as the brainless boy appeared, saying something about his parents not waking him up. Lame excuse I ever heard. One, each mermaid had a mental alarm clock. Two, dolphins take their time to swim over the villages to announce the start of a new day. Three, there is no way in this world you could oversleep. We all had to get up at the same time! It's unfair that all of us have to wake up at five in the morning and he comes walking into class as if he was the prince of the land. Don't make me laugh.

Pluto's appearance revealed his personality. He had shoulder length, white hair, no shirt and a black, leather collar. To me, he looked like a hound that should be on a leash. Our eyes met and I made sure to show my distaste for him. He rolled his eyes and went to sit next to the shy girl, Mey-Rin. Actually, she wasn't shy around me. We would talk on the seashell at night. She was a enthusiastic person, telling jokes here and there. I enjoyed her presence. She was the humor I didn't have. She looked at me, smiling. I waved hello and returned my gaze at the black board.

"Today we will be learning Human Behavior. Does anyone know some of their customs?"

"They like to eat a lot. You should see them. They're fat and disgusting," one of Chamber's followers said, placing his index finger inside his mouth and faking he was going to throw up.

I shook my head in disappointment. Once more I say in my head, "I'm stuck with a bunch of brainless buffoons, except for Ms. Sharrell and Mey-Rin."

"I agree with Mike, Ms. Sharrell," Meena said, agreeing to anything that was negative about humans. Meena is a Indian girl with a swarthy complexion, black hair, and large grey eyes. She sits beside Rex on the front row. To me, she is a very rude and self-centered individual, who is primarily concerned with her own interests, benefits, and desires. Everyone knows her desire is to get Chamber's attention, mainly because he is the third richest boy in the Pacific Ocean.

I decided to raise my hand to enlighten them all.

Ms. Sharrell smiled and said, "William, I'm glad you want to say something."

Of course she was happy that I wanted to speak. I was the only one with the intelligence to match hers. I value her way of dealing with imbeciles each day with a bright smile on her face. She was the angel of my life.

"I think humans are unique. They have built an empire of traditions, religions, structures and so much more. They learned to survive the unbearable winters, the blazing hot summers and the dreadful droughts. I believe-"

"Why don't you just shut up, Prince?" Pluto interrupted.

I gritted my teeth. How dare he interrupt my speech about humans? How I want to rip him-

"Pluto! How dare you interrupt William? We have a No Interruption Policy. Go to the corner and stay their until class ends!"

Pluto mumbled under his breath, walking towards the Corner of Punishment. Some mermaids laughed, knowing that the corner was for those that would be lectured by the principle.

"You may continue, William," Ms. Sharrell said, moving her brown tail back and forth.

"I have nothing more to say," I tell her, not wanting to deal with all of them.

In their eyes, I was the freaky nerd.

Ms. Sharrell gave me an apologetic gaze, turning around and writing things about humans on the board. I looked at her features. She had long, hazelnut hair that reached to her shoulder. She wore a blue blouse, butterflies going from her left shoulder down to her right waist. Her eyes were honey, the color that would let you know she was the nicest mermaid to roam the seven seas. I looked down at my notebook, writing down everything she said. Her voice was sweet, yet it held authority at all time. The school bell rang fifty minutes later, announcing that it was time to go to our next class. I waited for all the students to leave. I really didn't want them to bother me. The room was silent, except for Ms. Sharrell wiping the black board with her eraser. I got up from my chair and swam towards the door.

"William?" I turned around to face my teacher.

"Thank you for not transferring to another room. I appreciate the efforts you put into this class."

I nodded and swam outside, black notebook and pen on my left hand. I swam through the corridors, ignoring the chattering of girls gloating over their achievement with their mate.

"William!~"

I swam faster. I do not want the idiot of Prince Soma swimming over me. If you didn't know who Prince Soma is, which you should, he is the prince of the Indian Ocean with dark skin, golden eyes, and shoulder-length, plum hair. He wears a sizable scarf, large earrings, a gold clip to hold his ponytail, and a decorative bindi. He dresses in a heavily embroidered sherwani, his fin is lightly tanned. Soma is a self-absorbed, relatively naïve, and childish individual. He is quick to blame other people for his problems. One example would be when he could not fix the bow he untied on a vase in the hallway. Fearing of punishment, he blamed it on poor Finnian, best known as Finny by all the mermaids. Finny was the friendliest person you could ever meet. The downfall of his trust is that he could be manipulated easily. I was beside him when the accident happened. Reassuring him that he will be fine, I tied the bow once more. Thank Ms. Raychel for teaching me things a woman does in her daily life. I was made fun of that I wanted to do things girls did, like suing, washing dishes. Let's say the basic things about domestic chores that a woman did, I did them, too. While Soma is able to take note of others' emotional states, he would rather not confront the situation. Sometimes it was a good trait to mind his own business. More things to hate about him is that he seeks entertainment and dislikes being alone; he actively attempts to get the attention and company of others. I was no exception.

I managed to reach Mr. Sea's class. He was a teacher that cared about me in a more discrete way. I swam to the back corner of the class and sat at my desk, ready to learn History. The school bell rang and it was time to start class. Mr. Sea was the History teacher, strict and had no tolerance with whiny mermaids. He tied his pale, brown hair with a strip of silk cloth. It always reached below his chest. He enjoyed placing it on his right side. He had chocolate eyes, which was not admired with those big spectacles he always wore. He looked like that character from this yaoi manga I saw laying on the floor near a girl. What was it called? It was about a scientist and his friend... Something about tyrant...love... I can't remember. Anyways, my History teacher enjoyed wearing a lab coat when he wasn't even a doctor. His tail was pale green, fins gold at the very tip.

Realizing that I was inspecting my teacher in an almost awkward way, I looked at the board, watching Mr. Sea erase what he had wrote and said, "Today we will be learning about the great war of The Seven Sea. Does anyone know the meaning of this important war?"

No one raised their hands, busy talking about the latest celebrities of the seven sea. I raised my hand. Mr. Sea looked at me with his calculating eyes.

"William, enlighten us."

Everyone turned around to look at me, some whispering, "Nerd," others glaring at me. I didn't care that they were a bunch of buffoons. My intelligence matches and sometimes surpasses an adult's.

"The five kings fought over who got power over the human lands. It was a chaos when the humans had already established what land belonged to the Spanish, British, Portugal, France and other countries. The kings decided to convince Mother Nature to destroy the humans to teach them a valuable lesson. Mother Nature denied their proposal and that caused the kings to go into war against each other. At the end, King Neptune returned from his voyage from the Artic Circle and claimed that humans deserve the land and they the ocean."

Mr. Sea smiled in satisfaction. "I sometimes doubt you belong in Kindergarten. You deserve to be two grades ahead."

I said nothing, returning to read my History textbook. Class went on like normal. The school bell rang and once more I waited for all the students to leave. Picking my things and stacking them one over the other, I grabbed them and swam towards the door.

"William?" I faced Mr. Sea.

"Yes, Mr. Sea?"

"You did magnificent today." Smiling, he patted my head, kissing me on the cheek. I would've questioned his actions but I was reminded by the bell that I had Art Class.

"Thank you. Have a good day, Mr. Sea."

"Call me Mike, William. And have a good day."

I nodded, even when I will never call him by his first name. Out of courtesy, I kissed him on the forehead and swam out of his room, heading towards Art Class with Mrs. Pegasus. Pegasus? She reminded me of the mythical creature. I smiled to myself but placed my emotionless façade, going up the stairs and inside her class. I sometimes wonder why there are stairs when we don't even use them. "Father" said it was to give it a normal view, to be accustomed to things that have been used million years ago. I sat on my assigned seat. Well, I float over my assigned seat. My eyes looked at the white canvas I would paint on today. What should I paint? I was interrupted of my thoughts the moment I saw Prince Soma hovering over me, swimming up side down, our noses almost touching.

"Is there something you need, Prince?"

"Can you be my companion for the Love Festival?"

Oh, yes I forgot about the annual festival the kings held to celebrate the season of Spring. I narrowed my eyes, but had no chance to speak when Chamber wrapped an arm around my thin waist. It was until now that I realized that I looked skinnier than last year. What was I eating that made me look like a stick? When I get home, I'll make sure Mandragora feeds me a lot of food.

"I believe I am going with William to the festival."

I shook my head.

"Actually I asked out Finny."

Okay, I didn't ask Finny out but it was better than them, right?

"Finnian?" They asked in unison, shocked by my words.

I nodded, planning on finding Finnian after this class and ask him to be my companion so my lie would not be discovered. They had no chance to convince me to change my mind when Mrs. Pegasus shouted, "Get to your seat!"

Mrs. Pegasus was one of the meanest mermaids. She had short, white hair, moisturized skin, piercing grey eyes and sharp nails. I wonder what lunatic would want to be married to her. I don't want to be rude but Lord did Mrs. Pegasus look unattractive with that blouse showing some of her sagging breasts. I ended up painting a girl looking at the horizon, waves crashing against the rocks as her hair was moved to her right by the breeze. The bell rang and I got my stuff and canvas and swam fast, trying to find Finnian. I only had to go down the stairs and see he was taking a sip of water from the water fountain. Once more, I'm surprise there was a water fountain when we were surrounded by water. Thank the magic that we are able to live like humans. I swam to him, patting his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with five red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left. He is naïve, prone to bursting into tears whenever he feels that he had disobeyed, hurt, disrespected, or harmed someone. He is exceptionally strong, and has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, or he might unintentionally break or damage something. That reminded me of the time he went to my room and was holding a precious, one of a kind vase. He got so excited that he broke it into pieces. It took two hours to convince him that it was an accident and that I could replace it with another vase. Shaking his head, he took a job watching over the newborn babies to earn enough money to pay me off, which he has fifty thousand more dollars to go. I actually lied to him and said he had five hundred dollars to pay back. You may be wondering where I kept the money he gave me. Well, if you said I waste it on something for myself, you're wrong. I placed it on a bank account under his name. I will tell him one day that I saved the money for his college scholarship, which by now has approximately five thousand dollars. He also loves being outdoors and enjoys working in the garden at my "father's" courtyard.

"Hello, William!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Finnian. I need you to do me a favor."

Everyone near us stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside the school area. Placing my stuff on the ground, I looked into his turquoise eyes.

"What do you want me to do, William?"

"Would you be my companion for the Love Festival?" I might've sounded like a love boy because I saw Finny blush madly.

"O-Of course!" he said without wasting another second.

I wanted to tell him that we could go as friends but a boat's shadow passed over us. I looked up, awed by it. Curious, I swam up.

"William! Come back! We're going to get in trouble!" I stopped swimming, looking down at Finnian.

"You're my friend, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then come with me. We're just going to take a peek and go back to school."

He nodded shyly and followed me to the surface. I inhaled the fresh air, looking at the ship pass by. I saw a young couple around their twenties. They looked happy, looking towards the shore. My eyes landed on the small child the woman was carrying in her arms. I tilted my head when I saw that the child had red eyes, wine red to be exact. I never thought a human could have such hypnotizing eyes. His skin looked soft like a feather, raven hair complimenting his cherubic features.

Finnian tugged my hand.

"Can we go back?"

I nodded, looking at the three-year-old child one more time and diving into the water, swimming at full speed to grab my stuff and go to school, Finnian by my side. We entered our last class, Ms. Raychel's Science Class. All the seats were taken, expect for the two in the front and one in the middle. I motioned for Finnian to sit in the front with me, but Meena and Pluto sat their before we could reach the seats. Now the only unoccupied seat would be the middle one.

"Y-you can sit there, William. I-I don't mind standing up," Finnian stuttered, cowering behind me.

I shook my head.

"William, Finnian, come sit in my desk for being the smartest of our class."

Actually, Finnian was failing by two points, which reminds me I have to tutor him. We nodded and sat behind her desk, Finny on the stool and I on the swivel chair. Class began like normal, Ms. Raychel teaching us about the Food Chain. My mind kept going to the child I saw. Sighing, I looked up, noticing that class was over and Finnian was trying to get my attention. I stretch out, yawning.

"Come on, Finnian."

We went to my house, swimming through the grand corridor. I yelped when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I relax when I heard the roaring laughter of my father.

"How's my son doing today?" He patted my back, smiling.

"We learned about the Food Chain," I tell him.

"That's good that you're learning. How about you Finny? How have you been?"

"G-Good, King Neptune," Finnian blushed from embarrassment.

"Come on, kids. Mandragora made our favorite meal, seaweed burritos." Finny smiled, going with my father to the dining room.

I followed them in a slower pace, thinking about when I should go visit the shore. Dinner was normal, father eating happily with Finnian and me. I retreated to my room, throwing myself to my four poster bed. Unlike the other mermaids, I had a normal bed. I enjoyed living like a human, even if I was judged by that. I didn't care. It's my life, not theirs. I sometimes slept inside my clam but the soft mattress urged me to sleep on it.

Years passed since I saw the boat. Today would be my fourteenth birthday, meaning I will take the title of Prince. I got out of my bed, going to the mirror and looking at my reflection. I combed my hair more to the right than the left side. I was too pale, resembling a vampire. My excuse of my skin color was that I enjoyed being in my room and not outside enjoying the sun that shed through the water.

"William, do you know where I left my seahorse?" Ciel Phantomhive asked, looking through my room as if it was his own room.

Ciel Phantomhive is a young, ten-year-old boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair. He is the Prince of the Atlantic Ocean, visiting me each time his father went to do who knows what, with who knows who. Ciel's mother died two years ago and now his father had left Ciel to do as he wished. Vincent Phantomhive had been interested in me the day I decided it was a good idea to visit Ciel the day after his sixth birthday. Let's say Vincent and I ended up having this conversation:

_"You're beautiful," Mr. Phantomhive said, hugging me tenderly. _

_"Thank you," I said, not knowing to either run for my life or return the gesture. _

_When I felt him snaking his hand lower, I pulled away, asking politely, "How have you been, Mr. Phantomhive?" _

_Mr. Vincent Phantomhive is a handsome, well-dressed man with short, bluish-black hair, brown eyes, and a mole under his left eye. He always spared a minute to exchange pleasantries, including me, but I feel as if he was flirting with me. Throwing my crazy imagination out the window, I looked into his brown eyes. _

_"I been feeling lonely." _

_"Lonely?" I find myself asking unconsciously. "_

_Yes. You see, I want to feel loved by someone special." _

_I follow his eyes, wondering why he was moving behind me. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around my chest, pressing me against his chest. Why does this happen to me? What is up with these guys wanting me? I looked like the walking dead. My eyes widened when I felt a warm tongue lap from my shoulder to my ear. I shuddered, wondering why Mr. Phantomhive would do this to me. He pulled away minutes before his wife, Rachel Durless-Phantomhive, swam through the door, smiling at me cheerfully. Mrs. Rachel Phantomhive has long streaks of amber blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, clad in a white robe and pink lipstick. What I like about her is her kindness and love she has for her family and friends. She was like a mother to me. Each time I came to visit, she would call me her son. I loved her personality. _

_"Hello, William," she greeted sweetly, hugging me. _

_I returned the gesture and said, "Hello, Mrs. Phantomhive." _

_"William, how many time must I tell you to call me mom?" _

_I smiled shyly, saying, "Okay, mom." _

_It felt weird to call her mother when I had none since I was two. My father never got married and took his time treating me like his own son. She smiled and went back to the garden. To my displeasure, Mr. Phantomhive pulled me into his chest, crushing our lips together. What. The. H- _

_"I love you," Vincent whispered into my ear. _

_I pulled away, shocked. _

_"You could be my wife." _

_Okay, I need to get away from this house. This made no sense. Mr. Phantomhive has a beautiful wife. Why would he say such a thing? I'm only a pale mermaid that no one would be close to. I_

_ shook my head, confused. _

_"We could get married in a human church and live happy together." _

_Why was he saying things like this? Nothing made sense. Trembling, I rushed to my house, not caring if it was miles away, or that I had to go around Latin America. _

I looked at Ciel. He looked more like his father, but nonetheless, Ciel was beautiful. Placing the comb on the wooden surface of my dresser, I said, "Alois took your seahorse." Ciel thanked me and swam towards Alois Trancy, Prince of the Caribbean Sea. I swam through the secret passage that led to the dining room. I looked around, seeing the servants placing food on the large table. I carefully go to the back door, pulling the hood of my robe over my head as I swam towards my favorite place. I hated waiting. I always needed to do something. Swirling happily, I swam faster, reaching the coral where my small friends were. I sat on the sand, waving to my friend, Luis the clownfish, and his son, Nemo. They swam around me, a gesture of happiness. I smiled, singing them a song that was sad but they enjoyed how my voice sounded like an angel's.

_Cover my eyes Cover my ears _

_Tell me these words are a lie _

_It cant be true That I'm losing you _

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of aaaaaaaa... _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel._

_Stop every clock Stars are in shock _

_The river will flow to the sea I wont let you fly _

_I wont say goodbye _

_I wont let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of aaaaaaaa... _

_Tears of an angel _

_Tears of an angel_

_So hold on _

_Be strong _

_Everyday on we'll go I'm here, dont you fear_

_Little one dont let go (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) _

_Dont let go _

_(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) _

_Dont let go _

_(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_Cover my eyes _

_Cover my ears _

_Tell me these words are a lie _

"You sing like an angel."

I turn around, seeing Mr. Sea smiling at me. I directed my attention at the guard blowing the horn, announcing that the ceremony was starting in minutes. Looking back at my teacher, I thank him for the compliment and rushed to my room. Going through the hidden passage, I go inside my room, removed my robe and put on the metallic shoulder blade cape and swim towards the Ceremony Room. I stopped. Something felt wrong. Worried, I asked all the guards to make sure everyone was in the palace. I paced back and forth, feeling as if something was going to go wrong.

One of the guards approached me, bowing down and saying, "We can't find Prince Ciel anywhere."

I knew it! Something was bound to go wrong.

"Gather twenty guards and ten healers. Tell my father about Ciel's disappearance. Let's go," I ordered, swimming viciously towards... I really didn't know, but my heart was guiding me to a certain place. I looked up, noticing that we were reaching the shore. I poked my head out of the ocean, ignoring the warnings the guards uttered. I gasped when the sight of Ciel on the ground, being beaten up by salvages reached my sight. Shaking my head, I ordered in rage, "Kill those that harmed Ciel! Kill them all!"

The guards shrieked, rushing towards the men. I shrieked the cry of war, causing the waves to move viciously against the rocks. I dived back into the water, knowing that the healers were helping Ciel. I resurfaced, looking at a raven boy trying to hold on for dear life to a rock. Moving closer, I grabbed his ankle, pulling him. He began thrashing. I pulled him against my chest.

"Relax," I whispered into his ear.

He did as he was told, relaxing in my arms as I swam towards the shore. I gently threw the boy to the sand, turning around and diving into the water. I searched for Ciel. I caught a glimpse of navy-blue hair, grabbing Ciel's forearm.

"What in Neptune's name were you doing out in the sea? Look at what happened. You got hurt by those filthy men," I chastised.

He looked down, probably unable to say anything.

Looking up with teary eyes, Ciel said, "I'm sorry. I heard the sound of a crying dolphin... I'm sorry, William..."

I hugged him, whispering, "Don't worry." With that said, I shooed the servants away, wanting to have some words with Ciel. I turned around to find Ciel at the surface. Sighing in irritation, I followed him. I surfaced, inhaling the fresh air as I held Ciel's shoulder.

"What's your name, sir?"

I narrowed my eyes, not expecting the human boy to talk. Directing my attention to Ciel, I said, "After he says his wish, come back home. You're in immense trouble for sneaking out after curfew."

"I understand." He looked down, guilty for what he had caused.

Glancing at the raven boy for the last time, I swam further into the sea and dived in, splashing my fins before I swam back home. During my trip, I couldn't stop wondering where I have seen the boy. His face looked so familiar...but where have I seen it before? His eyes were what captivated me. The same eyes that hypnotized me nine years ago. Somehow, I felt as if I would be seeing him again. My birthday went well, mermaids having fun. I personally hated celebrating my birthday. When the ceremony was over, I went to my favorite place; however, my body sent me back to the shore Ciel was abused at. I surfaced, looking into ruby eyes. I did not know why my body would drift me here. I ordered my body to move but it was determined to force me to stay where I was.

"Why are you here?"

Rocking up and down, I said, "I came here to thank you for your bravery."

Well, I forgot to thank him for defending Ciel. I guess my body wanted to remind me of the bravery the boy had for standing up to all those disgusting men.

"It was no trouble."

I nodded and got ready to leave Mal Querida when the boy shouted, "Don't go!"

"Boy, go home before I'm forced to erase what you saw," I threatened, not having time to waste on chatting with a human boy.

"May I at least hug you?"

Hug me? Why would a human boy want to hug me? Well... I was the mythical being that have never been seen before.

"You may," I whispered. I'm going to allow the boy to hug me because he saved Ciel's life.

I watched him get in the water, trembling at the sensation of the cold water. I did nothing as he wrapped his arms around me. I returned the gesture, raising an eyebrow when the boy leaned closer and inhaled my scent. What is so fascinating about my smell? I smelt like fish, the ocean and mint.

Cupping his cheeks in my palms, I unconsciously leaned closer.

My mind went blank. All I could feel is something warm against my lips. After that, I was back in the waters of Mal Querida, swimming to my house.

Four years passed by since I have seen the raven boy. I had forgotten about the him until now. I looked at my reflection. I was eighteen, 6'2, paler and muscular. My six pack emphasized how much I grown. During my years from eight grade to Junior year, I have had to avoid awkward situations with Prince Soma, Prince Chamber, King Edward V (which proposed to me in my Sophomore year), and Mr. Phantomhive. I sighed, frowning at the fact that my first kiss was stolen from none other than Ciel's father! Vincent Phantomhive gave me my first kiss and it wasn't even special. He forced me into giving him a kiss. After that accident, I made sure to make my visits to the Phantomhive manor twice a year; one for Ciel's birthday and the other for Guy's Night. Let me tell you when I mean Guy's Night, I mean that I have to watch my every step. I remember the unfaithful day I... Let's just say I ended up experiencing this:

_I was swimming through the corridors of the Phantomhive manor, looking for Ciel. The thirteen-year-old prince had decided to play Hide and Seek. Like usual, he used those puppy eyes and convinced me to play with him. I look around, humming to myself as I thought where the boy could be hiding. I went upstairs. I was impressed by the quality of the mansion. I don't want to brag, but my father's mansion was way better than this one. Of course it is, my father is King Neptune, the most powerful being in the Seven Sea. I'm not sure if he's more powerful than the other gods. I twirled around as I went passed the corridors. I almost cursed when I saw Ciel's father in the kitchen preparing sandwiches. I clenched my teeth. I could see Ciel on the glass door. I only had to pass through the kitchen, open the door and win the game. It all sounded easy but have you forgotten what I said about Mr. Phantomhive? He's a molester. My mind was fighting against each other. I looked at both my shoulder, seeing angel William and devil William. I looked to my right shoulder, wanting to hear the more rational part of my soul._

_"You should go around," the good side of me said._

_"Nah! Don't be a wimp. You just have to use your ninja skills to go through the kitchen."_

_Use my ninja skills? When has that ever worked around Mr. Phantomhive? It was as if he had an extra sense that could detect my presence. It scared the wits out of me. _

_"That's a dumb idea. He should just go around the mansion."_

_"That would take him forever! Haveyou seen how big this thing is?"_

_"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" My chibi versions of me screamed as Mr. Phantomhive stood before me._

_My soul was screaming more along the lines of: "MOLESTER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! AHHHHH!" _

_"Hello, William," Mr. Phantomhive greeted me while I was trying to calm down my screaming soul._

_I looked into brown eyes, stupidly saying, "Huh?"_

_Mr. Phantomhive chuckled, finding amusing that I was fazing out. Smiling, he caressed my cheek._

_"I said hello."_

_I racked my brain for letting my vocal cords and mouth function before my brain. Composing myself, I said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive."_

_"How many times must I tell you to call me Vincent?"_

_"Until I die, buried twenty feet underground," I mumbled under my breath._

_"What was that?"_

_I smiled innocently, saying, "Forgive me. My mind has been drifting to other things?"_

_He believed my lie and asked, "Am I the cause of you fazing into space?"_

_I would've said, "Heck no!" but tilted my head innocently and answered, "No. I have been thinking about the courting that will be held in two months."_

_My eyes widened when I, William, gave valuable information of the date of my courting to the mermaid that have been trying to seduce me. What is wrong with me?_

_"It's that it? I was glad your father let me court you."_

_Court me? Who? What? When? How? I was beyond shocked, paralyzed to find out that Mr. Phantomhive will be courting me. Did Ciel know about this? I think Ciel knows absolutely nothing-_

_"Oh, you told him already? I was about to tell him the news," Ciel pouted._

_I couldn't believe that Ciel was accepting this. I wanted to ask him why he would want me to be his mother but chose not to. I don't want to remind him that his mother was dead. The scar has not yet healed and I wished not to put salt over the open wound. I remembered Mrs. Phantomhive's death. It was a sunny day. She was helping the teachers get all the five-year-old mermaids to school when a gigantic boat threw a net, catching Mrs. Phantomhive, six small mermaids and a school of sea turtles. The children were trembling in fear. Mrs. Phantomhive did all she could do to save the children. With all her strength, she cut the net with her broach, rushing the kids and sea turtles out. The guards rushed to cut the rope, knowing that Mrs. Phantomhive would not be able to fit through the small opening she made. During their efforts to free Mrs. Phantomhive, her tail got caught in the net. She panic and caused herself to wrap the net all around her body. Unfortunately, the guards had no time to cut the thing. Mrs. Phantomhive suffocated and died at 2 p.m. near Piedad Elementary._

_I flinched when I felt Ciel poke my forearm. I looked at him and said, "Don't do that. You know how I feel about personal space."_

_Ciel rolled his eyes and went to his room._

I still shudder to this day when I found out I would be courted by Mr. Phantomhive. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard maids swimming at a fast speed towards the Ceremony Room. I looked around my room. It was plain, not much to say about my likings or personality. It had a clam bed on the right, forward is the pearl four poster bed with pale, transparent green curtains. My mirror dresser was located in front of my bed, two yards away. On the left wall was my bookshelf. It looked ordinary, not much to inspect; however, if you looked closely at a certain book about Alchemy, you'll find it's pushed forward one centimeter from the others. That book is a lever to my secret laboratory. It's mostly one-third laboratory, one-third library and one-third training field. I'm surprised that father has not seen it before. In fact, it's below his room, too. A maid distracted my mind when she barged in, saying something about being late for something and this and that.

"Prince William, it's time for your ceremony. The other Princes of the seven oceans have already arrived."

"Ceremony? Princes?" I asked, eyes widening.

She smiled, nodding happily.

"It's your birthday. You are going to see who get's to court you."

How could I forget that today was my birthday and that I will have overachievers trying to have a chance with me? Well, now that I thought about it, I was making a motorcycle with Ciel and Alois in a car shop near the shore. We would sneak to the human world and enhance our engineering skills. The man owning the shop was a lunatic. The first time we walked into the shop, the owner decided to make us eat his horrible, inedible cookies. Out of pure respect, we swallow the revolting thing and said they were delicious with a smile on our faces. He believed our lie and showed us around his shop. He had the best equipment and tools to build anything we wished. Surprisingly, he was so generous to let us live in his basement. Since that day, we have gone to Undertaker's shop each time we had time away from our royal duties.

"Oh, no! Time to go!"

The maid pushed me towards the Throne Room. I let her drag my heavy body to my father. When we were there, I saw her panting. I was cruel letting her push me to what seemed a long journey to my father. I need to make a mental note to raise her paycheck. The two guards put down their golden staff and opened the humongous, rock doors. I bowed down in gratitude (which I shouldn't because a prince never bows down to a servant), and I made my way inside the spacious room. I had to prevent myself from gasping in horror. There, in the Throne Room, was Prince Aleister Chamber of the Artic Ocean, Prince Soma of Indian Ocean, King Edward V of the Antarctic Ocean, and King Vincent Phantomhive of the Atlantic Ocean. I had no hatred for King Edward. I enjoy his presence when he's not talking about constructing a stronger bond between the Antarctic and Pacific Ocean (which I was going to own after I choose one of them). I displayed my utmost, millionaire smile, swimming perfectly towards them. Chamber was the first to bow down, taking my hand in his and saying, "How lovely you look today, Prince William."

I was laughing in my head. I heard that same line one hundred ninety-eight times each month. I said, "I'm flatter, Prince Chamber," and moved on to Soma. I had to. It was "the right thing" to treat each Prince with equality of affection.

Soma wanted so badly to hug me but kissed my knuckles, making Chamber jealous.

"Aphrodite has once again bestowed you with such beauty I see before me."

How badly I wanted to laugh my ass off. Seriously, how cheesy can this get? Well, let's find out. I said I was flattered and moved on to King Edward. Edward has shoulder-length, shaggy, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He cares so much for his brother, Richard. That dedication to his brother was the reason I befriended him. I sincerely smiled to him. He held my hand and kissed my knuckles, saying, "Richard would like you to visit us again."

That's another thing I liked about Edward; he treated me not like a prince but a normal mermaid.

"I would be glad to visit. I don't know when but I'll inform you by mail when I'm available."

His eyes sparkled in gratitude that I will be playing with his brother and him.

Unfortunately, I had to move to Mr. Phantomhive. Mentally sighing, I stood in front of him. He grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss it. I followed his eyes.

"Meu amor pertence a você para sempre, meu príncipe."

I waited until he let go of my hand. Finally away from his touch, I said, "Good luck in your journey for my love."

I turned around and swam as fast as I could. I went over the servants, heading towards Ciel and Alois. Narrowing my eyes, I went upstairs and opened the door to the dining room. Like always, they were having a cup of tea (don't ask why that's even possible) and munching on biscuits. My eyes landed on Alois. Alois is a fourteen-year-old young boy with light-blond hair and light-blue eyes. He always wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, and a dark grey-black ribbon tied around his neck. He's a perverted mermaid that flirts with guys that look drop-dead-gorgeous. I thank all gods above that he doesn't flirt with me. We act like brothers. That reminded me of when he was twelve and he spread the rumor that Ciel and I were his brothers. It had caused terror throughout the ocean. He told the truth one year later when we had to take a blood test to clear the rumor. He was afraid of needles and would not allow them to take a blood test.

Alois looked passed his shoulder and asked, "Got bored of your lovers?"

My eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I need you to find a way to eliminate Chamber from the tournament."

"Isn't that against the law, dear prince?" Alois chuckled, grinning widely.

"I have a better idea. Let's sneak to Undertaker's shop while we find a way to make Chamber quit," Ciel said, reading the newspaper.

I nodded. It was a good idea to be in a place where you can concentrate without interruption. Ciel and Alois finished eating and closed all the windows, curtains and double door. I pushed the 336th tail on the floor, making the ground open to reveal a tunnel. Ciel and Alois went inside. I fixed my dress shirt and tie, going inside the secret tile. The entranced closed behind me and I followed my brothers. We went through the curves and ended up in a water tank. I could see the abandoned cabin's dusty floor. I watched Ciel get out of the tank, tail forming into two perfect legs. He got out and wrapped the folded towels around his lower region. Alois did the same, sighing in relief to finally use his legs. It had been one month since we've been here. I got outside, touching the cold floor with my feet. The first time doing this had taken two hours to learn how humans walked. It wasn't a pretty experience to tell, so I won't tell you.

"Nice dick, bro," Alois remarked.

I frowned.

"Save your comments for Undertaker," I tell him.

Alois raised his hand in surrender, going to the dresser and taking out a new ironed pair of a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, brown shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey-black ribbon tie. We had gone shopping months ago. It had been a true brotherly love experience. We got dressed, combing our hair to perfection. Once finished, we made sure no one was outside and walked up the cement stairs and up the road. I put on my glasses. I had figured out that I could not go a minute without my eyes burning, that's why I got UV glasses. The walk to Undertaker's shop was twenty minutes. During that time, we had guys and girls whistling, some saying dirty comments, which Alois replied with sexy poses. Finally, we reached our destination.

Alois entered the shop, shouting, "We're back!"

"I'm sure Undertaker will be deaf if Alois keeps shouting like that," Ciel mumbled, eating his cotton candy he got from...I really don't know where.

Instead of jumping at Alois like usual, Undertaker jumped at me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, waving hello.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Ciel asked.

I raised an eyebrow. I could sense that he was hiding something from me.

"Of course. You start school in thirty minutes."

"School?" Alois asked.

"Yes. I enrolled all of you to Herodian High School. Ciel told me that you will be staying with me for two months. I might as well let you experience life here with your guardian, Uncle Undertaker."

"You're not our uncle," I said, narrowing my eyes. My boiling rage vanished. Ciel's idea had made me realize that we needed to get away from royalty.

Undertaker is a lean man with long gray hair, that comprises a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. I had asked him about what piece to use for the engine when he got on top of me, removing my trench coat when I removed his bangs, revealing beautiful bright yellow green eyes. And no, we did not have sex. Some people really need to stop thinking naughty things. Anyways, that was the only time I ever saw his eyes. I walked inside his shop, carrying him. I wanted to get away from the strange stares we were getting.

Undertaker got off me, smacking my butt cheeks and going behind the counter and into a dim room. Minutes later, I found myself in a limited edition Legacy leather motorcycle suit, black Shoei RF-1100 Merciless Helmet in my hand, turning on a 2012 Yamaha YZF-125. It had been a Christmas present from Undertaker. He had also given Ciel and Alois a white **Chrysler Limousine. **

Undertaker caressed my hair.

"Where do you get all this money from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the king of the Black Market."

I shouldn't have asked him. I got on the motorcycle, putting on my helmet.

"Well, make sure not to have the FBI, CIA or SWAT barging into the shop."

He laughed at my words. Rolling my eyes, I drove off, Undertaker getting on the limousine and following me. This will be one Hell of a day.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Review for more chapters. Until next time.**_

**_Love,_**

_**Burn This Bleeding Heart**_


	3. Chapter 3: Where Are You

**I want to thank all those that reviewed and for Neko giving me a great idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Millenniums ago, mermaids prospered throughout the oceans, seas, bays, golfs and rivers. Their singing lured in humans to their death. They believed that feeding upon humans was better than sacrificing their ocean friends. They sat on rocks, combing their hair as they watched the skies. It could be said they were relaxing from a hard day at work. Their submerged kingdom could not be seen by the spell casted. The first mermaid had been a man. He emerged from the sea and disguise himself as a poor villager. His fish tail had formed into two healthy legs. No one would suspect about his true identity. His beauty could not be match with someone else's. The kings envied him, the queens dreamed of him. The mermaid (even if the name was feminine) went having fun with as many virgin women he could find. At the end of his trip, he had fifty healthy children, twenty-five girls, twenty-five boys. He visited each one of his lovers, a wide smile on his handsome face. He would converse with the young lady, get her warmed up. Once she was willing to forgive him for being away for oh-so-long, he would kiss her and rip her heart out as a souvenir of his accomplishment. He would grab the newborn and give him a kiss on the forehead, transforming the infant into one of his kind. People still rumor that the screams of the woman could be heard and then it would die out for a male to sing a song.

_The sea calls your name_

_There's no one to blame_

_No one is the same_

_Don't be ashamed_

_The night calls forth_

_For your birth_

_Don't you hear it, my child_

_It's so wild_

_There's nothing wrong_

_Hear my lonely song_

_It won't be long_

_Sing along_

_Mother has died _

_Mother has cried_

_She does not love you_

_For she does not have a clue_

_The ocean calls for us_

_Can you guess_

_There's no mess_

_Only our crest_

_I've lost so much_

_With a single touch_

_I come to you _

_And bring you to ocean blue_

_And I see your face_

_Your holy grace_

_We leave behind no trace_

_For we live in a deep space_

The infants grew without remembering who their mother were. They didn't care. Life in the sea was a blissing. Twirling around freely and talking with organisms was worth it. Father had given them life and they were grateful for that. Each day they would gather the rocky shores and sing:

_Flare up and burn intensely_

_And Turn it to crisp from corner to corner_

_Don't even leave a single trance_

_And burn the souls to crisp_

_Flare up and burn intensely_

_Heed and answer to my calls, now_

_Burn down those foolish mortals now_

_With the flaring crimson flame_

_Flare up and burn intensely_

_And turn it into crisp from corner to corner_

_Don't even leave a single trance_

_And burn the souls to crisp_

_For our horrifying revenge, _

_I'll cast the curse with all my might_

_Therefore I call the from the netherworlds_

_Come forth_

_Flare up and burn intensely_

_Heed and answer to my calls, now_

_Burn down those fools mortals now_

_With the flaring, crimson flame_

They had accidently lured in a young lady, her blonde hair cascading down her pale frame. She looked innocent and lost. Latvia, a grown teen mermaid, swam up to the human girl and took her hand, taking her to the sea. The other mermaids questioned her actions. Latvia said, "She needs our help. Those mortals have broken her heart."

Father nodded and allowed the woman to be part of their family.

Latvia had taught Raynell everything there was to learn about the life of a mermaid. Latvia even taught her a song. Raynell had said that she was raped by her family and she had ran away. Days without food, Raynell decided to go to the shore to die. Raynell had no purpose in living in a world where she got raped and her husband never loved her. Latvia took Raynell to an abandon house not far from their home. There, Latvia sang:

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own_

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home_

_Oh, when you told me you'd leave_

_I felt like I couldn't breath_

_My aching body fell to the floor_

_Then I called you at home_

_You said that you weren't alone_

_I should've known better_

_Now it hurts much more. You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_'Cause I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

_While you're in the bed that she's in_

_And I'm just left alone to cry_

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_'Cause I can't figure out why..._

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_'Cause I can't figure out why..._

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own_

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home_

Raynell shrieked when she saw her husband walking, looking at the full moon. Latvia growled, ready to rip the man into pieces. Unfortunately, a huge wave washed over them, killing the man. Raynell cried out, holding her dead husband. Angered, she grabbed Latvia from the throat and thrust her hand through the older mermaid's chest. Latvia gasped, falling limp on the other's hand. Seeing what she had done, Raynell ran away. The news of Latvia's death cruised throughout the ocean within minutes. Ever since that they, humans that have betrayed someone else would be eaten alive by the mermaids, letting the screams be heard.

Years passed by and a young man sailed the sea. His beautiful face was enough to illuminate a village. Neptune, being a teenager and next in line for the throne, got enraged that the man had stolen the heart of one of her girlfriends. His pride took the better of him and he cursed all the mermaids that ever fell in love with a human being. It was said that the curse would make the poor mermaid against the one that took his/her heart. In the end, all mermaids agreed to punish those that defied the words of Neptune. Five hundred years later, another man set out the sea, playing his wooden flute. The song had lured the mermaids. Ironic, right? Well, it back fired on the man and he was enslaved within the coldest cave. The poor hospitality had killed the man. At a point, humans began telling their children about the vicious mermaids that lurked in the black waters in search of flesh. War broke out when the five kings discovered that the lands they used to own were being taken away from them. They asked Mother Nature to help them enslave all the filthy humans and treat them like trash. Mother Nature had shook her head and said, "Hatred blinds those that seek it. Forgive me, I must go."

Neptune was visiting the next heir of the Artic Ocean when news of what was happening reached his ears. He swam back home and arranged a meeting. All the kings united, siting on a chair. They shouted each other from across the table.

Neptune sighed, shouting, "Silence!"

The kings did as they were told, apologizing for their rude behavior.

Neptune looked at each king. Sitting on the right was King Edward IV of the Antarctic Ocean, who got involved somehow. Then there was king Sun of the Indian Ocean. On the left was King Alexander of the Atlantic Ocean and King Raymundo of the Artic Ocean. The smaller Princes were not important. The main dilemma is these four kings trying to conquer human land. Neptune looked like he was in his thirties. He didn't want to have bags under his eyes because of this. Sitting up, Neptune said, "The lands are theirs and the ocean is ours. Understood?"

When he saw Sun ready to utter an opinion, Neptune got out his trident, making King Sun to tremble in fear. After that, they agreed to not interfere with the humans ever again. It was September 29, 1994 when Neptune set eyes on a small infant. Neptune was drinking a cup of coffee outside at La Café when he saw a woman on her twenties carrying a small infant in her arms. From the bruises and scars, he could tell that she was being abused. Neptune drifted his eyes on a handsome man walking beside her. He made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The only thing you could see was hatred and a cold soul. Paying for his coffee, Neptune followed them. He had made himself look like a twenty-eight year old man, tall and healthy. He was in human land because he had convinced himself that maybe, just maybe the humans were not vicious at all. He broke out of his musing when he saw the woman buying a straw basket. Neptune raised an eyebrow but shook his head when their intentions were clear to him. The humans were planning on placing the child on the basket and let him die in the sea. How dare they? The clouds turned grey, a thunderstorm forming. He got inside the water and transformed into his old self. Unfortunately, he couldn't just grab the infant and take him home. He had to negotiate to keep the baby. Resurfacing, Neptune took out his trident, facing them.

The woman gasped, backing away. The male was unfazed by the stranger in the water.

"I wish to keep your child as my son and one of my kind," Neptune says, not bothering introducing himself.

"W-Why-"

"What would we get?" The male ask, cutting off his wife.

How badly did he want to kill the man but he wouldn't go against his rule. When World War I broke, Neptune prohibited all mermaids from feasting upon humans. It was one of the best choices he has done.

"You get one wish and only one," Neptune tells them.

"We want to be wealthy."

Typical thing to ask for. Neptune nodded, using his trident and replacing all their memories with a life of money, a scar forming as a sign of what they had traded. Neptune grabbed the child, rocking him side-to-side. From far away, he knew the baby was a boy. The angelic face was what captured Neptune's eyes. He wanted to keep the baby as his son. He didn't have any children but he could see that the boy had a pure, innocent soul.

"I'll name you William, son of Neptune, the god of the sea," Neptune said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Prince William is gone!" A voice announced.

Neptune opened his eyes, getting up. Did he hear wrong? William gone? That's impossible. William would never leave without permission. William was too of a gentleman to break the rules. Banging his trident on the floor, Neptune asked, "What is happening?"

The guard trembled, afraid for his life.

"Ray was checking if Prince William wanted something to eat but she didn't find him. Then she asked everyone if they have seen Prince William. When everyone said no, all the servants got worried and began searching everywhere. From the basement to the tallest tower. To no avail."

Neptune tightened his hold on his trident, gritting his teeth. Could it be? Did someone kidnapped William. Furious, he shouted, "Warn everyone! We are not going to rest until we find William!"

"Yes, King Neptune."

The guard swam out of the room, clicking the red button. An alarm rang throughout the ocean, announcing Code Red. Fear crept to the children, mothers trying to calm them down. The guards swam at full speed, checking every inch of the palace and villages.

Edward was drinking a cup of tea with the other princes and king when the alarm rang loudly. Edward looked around, wondering what was happening.

Chamber got up from his seat, along with Phantomhive and Soma.

A maid opened the door of the living room, panting from all the swimming. She fixed her dress and said, "We have a Code Red. Please report to the Throne Room immediately."

"Code Red? What does that mean?" Soma asked.

The maid was far gone before Soma could utter his question. Edward watched the males swim out of the room and towards the Throne Room. Edward followed at a slower pace, feeling as if all this had to do with Prince William. Edward had fallen in love with William the moment he set eyes on him.

_It was a sunny day, yet cold because it was the Antarctic. Edwards was wearing a coat to keep him warm. His eyes caught a glimpse of a mermaid, around the age of four. Edward was six at the time. Curious, he followed the figure, being careful not to be noticed. Edward yelped when he felt something poke his shoulder. He turned around to find a boy, emerald, the second layer being yellow. How strange. A mermaid shouldn't have such abnormal eyes. Edward's eyes looked at the boy from head to toe. The boy's hair was black, complimenting his pale skin. It was as if the boy haven't seen the son for so many years. Edward looked down, gasping in amazement. His fish tail was dark green, silver on the sides. That's not possible. The only reason a tail could be that color would be if he had a defect from birth. Blushing from embarrassment, Edward said, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude."_

_"Don't worry. I'm used to being stared at," he says._

_Edward raised an eyebrow. The tone the boy used was calm and soothing. Smiling, Edward held out his hand, saying, "My name is Edward V, Prince of the Antarctic Ocean."_

_The boy took Edward's hand, shaking it._

_"I'm William, son of King Neptune, heir of the Pacific Ocean."_

_Edward's eyes widened, bowing down and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Prince William."_

_Prince William was the son of King Neptune. This was unbelievable. Edward had been rude to William. Edward blushed like tomato. His blush deepened when Prince William kissed his forehead, saying, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Edward."_

_Edward was left speechless. He looked up, accidentally placing a kiss on the paler mermaid's lips. _

_Prince William closed his eyes, kissing back._

_Edward was mumbling incoherent words when they pulled away. This had to be a dream. Prince William would never kiss him. Edward pinched himself, flinching when the pain shot up from his arm._

_"See you later," William said, turning around to leave._

_"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Edward asked._

_"I will be visiting each Christmas."_

_Edward felt butterflies in his stomach. Smiling, Edward waved goodbye, excited to meet and receive a kiss from Prince William, son of King Neptune._

Edward snapped out of his thoughts as he entered the Throne Room. He stood beside Chamber, watching King Neptune swim side-to-side, obviously angered about something.

King Neptune turned to them, saying, "We have bad news. William, Ciel and Alois are gone."

Edward almost fainted but restrained from doing so.

"Where are they?" Chamber and Soma asked in unison.

"Where's my son?" Phantomhive asked.

A guard came in, saying, "We found a tunnel on the dining room, my king."

King Neptune nodded, swimming towards the dining room. Edward followed along with the others, wondering why there was a tunnel in the dining room. Could it be that a evil person dug it to kidnap the princes? If so, Edward would make them pay for having the audacity of touching William.

They entered the dining room, surprised to see an investigation group working on finding a clue of where the princes could be. The leader of the ground came up to them, saying, "We believed that there could be a hidden tunnel. The servants say that the last time they saw the princes were in the dining room. Our suspicions turned into reality when we found a tunnel, the switch being tile number three hundred thirty-six."

King Neptune looked at the said tunnel, narrowing his eyes, swimming inside of it.

Edward's eyes widened, watching the other princes and king following Neptune. Determined to know where his William was, Edward followed them. William was there for Christmas, telling Edward all of his secrets. William have even been there when Richard was born. Edward didn't know how to repay William for all he done. Edward had watched William grow into a handsome teenager, irresistible to his eyes.

Edward titled his head when he saw that they were inside a tank, a filter making sure the water was safe to be in.

King Neptune slammed his trident on the ground, making the tank explode. They transformed into their human form. Soma wondered throughout the wooden house, opening drawers.

"Look! There's clothes! And it looks like they belong to Prince William, Ciel and Alois."

Mr. Phantomhive also looked at the clothes, inspecting the white tag.

"Indeed. They all have their names written in it," Mr. Phantomhive said, looking at all the clothes.

"That means they have been sneaking here for so long. There's even a dirty laundry basket," Chamber said, showing the white basket of used clothes.

King Neptune seethed in angered.

"William has been keeping this a secret. I can't believe my own son did this!" King Neptune roared, clouds turning grey.

Edward wasn't believing his eyes. William would never do such a thing. During the next hours, King Neptune ha ordered guards to search everywhere, from store to store, street by street, buildings by buildings. King Neptune was furious an this was not something to see in first hand.

Edward was given white dress shirt with blue jeans. He looked okay but felt awkward using his human legs. He never though he would set foot on land. It was all about the ocean and nothing else.

Mr. Phantomhive was wearing a black suit, for the first time wearing pants, socks and shoes. Chamber was wearing a fancy suit that screamed, "Fancy!" wherever he went. Soma was wearing a traditional Indian clothes.

For some reason, they were headed to what looked like a high school. Why would they go there? Edward followed them, raising an eyebrow when he saw what looked like William walking through the green yard.

Edward ran, wanting to know that that wasn't William, that William was somewhere safe.

William was in a student conference with Mr. Landers because he had spilled "soda" on Grell Sutcliff, the slut of Herodian High School. It was not a pretty conversation. Sighing, William headed towards Art class, knowing that the school bell would ring at any moment. That's when he saw someone that looked similar to King Edward running towards him. In closer inspection, it was King Edward. Cursing, William began running. How the hell did they find them? Undertaker was supposed to hide their true identity. Well, on the other hand, Edward had the one of the best detectives. William looked behind him, groaning when he saw Chamber, Soma and (worst of all) Mr. Phantomhive following him. His eyes fell on his father's eyes. William focused forward, jumping over a fence and ran through the corridors.

Well, while he's running, he might as well think of another reason why he hated Chamber, Soma and especially Mr. Phantomhive.

_I was sixteen when he had to go visit Ciel. The boy had asked him to visit him for months now and he had to say yes. There was no way he could deny Ciel. Those puppy eyes begged me. Sighing, I swam towards the Phantomhive manor. When I arrived, he felt himself vomit. There, outside was Mr. Phantomhive taking care of his flowers. You may be wondering why there's flowers. Well, seeing as there is a spell all through the ocean, all humans will believe that the bottom of the sea looked either inhabited, filled with coral, seaweed and other things. _

_Anyways, I wanted to avoid bumping into Mr. Phantomhive. What could I do? The older mermaid was like a hawk._

_"Hello, William," Mr. Phantomhive greeted, turning to face me with a big smile._

_Big smile? It's more like a pedophile dreaming of ways he could have me. Shaking away that thought, I smiled back and said, "Good morning, Mr. Phantomhive."_

_"I told you call me Vincent."_

_Under my dead body will I ever call him by his first name. _

_"It makes me feel old," he says._

_"You are old," I mumbled under my breath._

_"What was that?" he asked._

_"I said that you're handsome. Don't think about your actual age. You're still young."_

_Yeah right! I might as well get struck by lightening, but that would mean we would all get electrocuted to crisp. And that would be a disaster._

_"Thank you, but you are more beautiful than I am."_

_I said nothing, swimming towards the door. I froze when he grabbed my forearm, pulling me into his chest. And once again my soul was screaming, "AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! MOLESTER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! AHHHHH!" _

_I know, I sound like a girl in the inside. Don't make fun. Anyone would do the same if they had to deal with a pervert like Mr. Phantomhive. Am I right? _

_"We should go out in a date," Mr. Phantomhive whispered in my ear._

_I wanted to slap him. I would rather be dead than ever go on a date with him. I know I'm being mean but, come on._

_"We should," I tell him._

_Apparently, I have to go out on a date with him, Chamber, Soma and Edward before my eighteenth birthday. Might as well get it over with._

_Mr. Phantomhive smiled, pulling my chin his way and kissing me. My eyes widened, gasping. Mistake, big mistake. I felt his tongue plunder into my mouth, playing with my tongue. After what felt like years, Mr. Phantomhive pulled away, saying, "I love you so much."_

_I swallowed heavily, nodding and pulling away from his touch. At the end of the day, I played with Ciel and had to go out on a date with Mr. fucking Phantomhive next week. Just great!_

_I waved goodbye and left, frowning. When I came to my house... Let's say I punched Chamber on the cheek and caused him to pass out. What? I had opened the door when I felt arms wrap around me. Mr. Takashi told me to attack and ask questions later, therefore, I flipped Chamber and punched him across the face. Come on, wouldn't you do the same? Sighing, I dragged him to the living room, getting an icepack to numb the pain from his bruised left cheek. About approximately one hour, he woke up, rubbing his forehead. He yelped when he felt the icepack go down to his crotch. I would've laughed but I won't. _

_Chamber looked at me. I was readying Odyssey by Homer. _

_"What happened?"_

_"You slammed into the wall," I tell him._

_"Why does my cheek hurt?"_

_"You were distracted and slammed into that cheek."_

_"Oh," was all he said._

_"I should be the one taking care of you."_

_I mentally rolled my eyes, lifting the book higher so my face would hide the anger in my eyes. I clenched my teeth when Chamber snatched my book and threw it on the ground. Are you serious? He just threw one of the most read books on the ground as if it was trash. How dare he? I had no time to react when cold lips clashed into mine. I shoved him away, wiping my mouth with my sleeve._

_"How dare you kiss me?"_

_"Sorry. You have kissable lips," he said in a seductive tone._

_Someone kill me! I had it with guys kissing me. I didn't want to be gay. I didn't have something against people that liked their own gender but I wanted to be left alone. Solo. Con nadie. Alone like an abandon house. Speaking of abandon house, it was almost the time to visit Undertaker. I looked to the side when my father came inside, smiling._

_"How's my son doing?"_

_"Great, father. Why is Chamber," this freaking, damn idiot, "doing here?"_

_"He has come to ask you on a date!" My father said cheerfully._

_I nodded and gave my utmost, fake smile._

_"Indeed. How about," NEVER, "we meet in two weeks?"_

_"Splendid!" _

_Chamber hugged me, lifting me up from my comfortable chair._

_"Okay, calm down," my father said, laughing._

_Chamber nodded, giving me a kiss on the cheek._

_"Until two weeks, my love."_

_Go die in Hell!_

_"Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure having you hear," I said instead._

_Chamber smiled, waving goodbye and swimming out of the room. My father looked at me._

_"He's such a nice guy."_

_A nice guy? Don't make me laugh. Chamber was a "player". I nodded, picking up my book and return sitting on my chair. I was glad father said nothing and left._

And there you go, another reason why he hated them. Grunting, William opened Room 911, not having time to make a joke about the room number.

The students all looked at William. Ignoring the male teacher's words, William grabbed Ciel's wrist, dragging him outside.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, following William.

"My father, your father, Chamber, Soma and Edward are here. They found us."

"What?" Ciel shouted, running faster when he heard his father's voice calling out. Fortunately, they were just shouting, "Is that them?"

William went right, Ciel left. They would meet each other at Undertaker's shop. William ran faster when he sensed Mr. Phantomhive behind him. Thank the Lord the school bell rang. Students rushed out of their classes, ready to get away from this school.

William saw a strip of blonde hair. Reaching out, William grabbed Alois' hand, dragging him to the back gates.

William prayed that they wouldn't be caught red handed. Thank Principle Landers for moving his motorcycle to the back parking lot. William groaned when he saw Sebastian waiting for him. Now what should he do with the raven teenager.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Review for more chapters. If you have any ideas, please leave a comment below. _**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day With You

**Hey, readers. I finally typed this chapter. Amazed that I did it in one day? Anyways, vote for your favorite couple. The first two persons to leave a comment to tell me who sings the three songs and the name of the song will choose what happens next. Neko, keep on telling me your ideas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own the song the first living mermaid sang to his children. Did anyone like the poem I made?**

1. _No more fate and no more mystery_

Hint: Went on to full-time soloist

2. _Scream out loud my name_

Hint: Gothic metal band from Italy

3. _Let's watch it burn_

Hint: American rap rock band from Los Angeles, California

* * *

Okay, I know what I have done, but why is it such a big deal being in the human world? It was as if they want to enslave me forever in the sea. I wasn't a person to stay in one place for so long. Now I was running with Alois, trying to find a way to escape. My motorcycle won't fit three people. What could I do? "Alois, steal a car," I tell him. What? I know I'm supposed to be the saint but my father would go insane if he saw me in a high school filled with humans. He might flood Earth. I had to return home and act as if we were there the whole time. "Got it, bro," Alois said, running to a Mercedes and hot wiring it. "What's going on?" Michaelis asked. I grabbed his wrist, saying, "Nothing. Come with me." He nodded, oblivious to the situation. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me when mermaid guards (looking human) took out their guns and pointed it towards the raven teenager. I sighed. Well, this was a horrible day to sneak out. I stayed still. Now what? I guess while I found a big ass excuse for being here, I might as well tell you how my first day at human school went.

I parked my 2012 Yamaha YZF-R125 on the line where fire trucks park. I shouldn't park here but I didn't care. I turned off the engine and got off it, waiting for my "brothers" to come. Ciel and Alois got out of their limousine, excited to be here. On the other hand, I just wanted to know what these humans learn and do during school.

Ciel stood beside me, saying, "What do you think?" "Do you want the truth or a white lie?" I asked. "The truth," Ciel says, chuckling. Apparently, to him, I was the most funniest person to hang out with. In my opinion, my humor was dry like the Sahara desert. "Wow. It's the new kid, Sebby-chan!" I raised an eyebrow, looking at the direction the squeaky voice came from. Kids? Are they blind? William was not a kid. He made a disgusted face when he saw a transgender student dressed in a booty skirt, which would be able to show what's underneath with a single bend forward. Also, painted nails that said "Fabulous" with two skulls at the end. Lord bless his soul. The boy looked like a damn whore. No offense, but what boy in their crazy mind wears a skirt? Then their was the make-up. Thing to know, make-up will make you age faster. Anyways, to wrap this up before I puke on a nearby bush, I will make sure not to come near him. I directed my eyes to the other male next to him. I raised an eyebrow when I was met with what looked like the boy that saved Ciel. Could it be him? The supposed Sebastian Michaelis? I looked away, feeling awkward staring at a boy for so long. I don't want to look like a pedophile like a certain *cough* Mr. Phantomhive *cough* person. "They come from the United States. Rumor has it that they all were in the military but got kicked out." I wanted to laugh so bad. Us getting kicked out of the military? Don't make me laugh. One, I would never join the military. Two, I would never allow Ciel or Alois to get hurt. And lastly, I had to talk to Undertaker about the fake information he gave the school district. I'm so grateful I have the ability to hear things from far away. "People say that they come from a rich family, so rich that even the queen of England and all the countries couldn't be compared to their wealth." Actually, we are so rich, we could buy all the land, including Russia. However, my father had made it clear that the land is for the humans and the ocean ours. I turned to Ciel. "Well, at least we made a good entrance," Ciel laughed lowly. "We should've thrown a bucket of glitter, fans and a cool music," Alois said, smiling at his own idea. I rolled my eyes. All that sounded too girly.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Principle Landers."

My suspicions were right. The raven man was indeed the boy that saved Ciel. Then I got reminded that the day I went to thank Michaelis, I lost the gift Mr. Phantomhive gave to me. I was disappointed. It was a wooden jewelry box with golden words carved in it. I actually loved the gift because it was beautiful. The words said: _**Meu Amor Pertence A Você**_. Inside it was a silver necklace with a emerald jewel surrounded by the finest silver. Mr. Phantomhive had given it on our first date. To tell the truth, the date was amazing. Anyways, if I find out the human teenager has it, let's say things won't go smoothly.

"I would like you to show the new transferred students through the school."

"Of course, Mr. Landers. I am the school council president."

I broke out of my thoughts, nudging Ciel's arm.

"Behave," I tell them, watching them play Rock-Paper-Scissor.

They laughed, standing up straight. I on the other hand looked at the supposed "Principle Landers". I had to admit, the man was handsome. His white hair and amethyst eyes were captivating. And no. I didn't have a crush on the dude. I was just complimenting the male, nothing more. I stayed still when they approached us. I could tell that Michaelis was not fond of the older male. It could be said that he detested Mr. Landers.

"Welcome to Herodian High School. It's a pleasure meeting all of you today. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm the student council president of this school."

"Over achiever," Alois muttered, looking away.

I took the offered hand, shaking it with all my strength when Ciel took off his cape. I had told Ciel millions of times that we had to look normal, not like we were about to execute spirits. Oh how I wanted to just go inside and experience a day in a teenager's life. The bell had already rung and there were no students outside.

"Hello, wimp," Ciel greeted with a wide grin.

Wimp? It would seem Ciel already befriended Michaelis. I was not surprised to see wine eyes widen.

"This is the dude I was talking about, Alois," Ciel said to the blondey.

Alois nodded, taking off his cape.

How many times most I tell them to wear casual clothes? The school had provided uniforms, which they did not wear and somehow convinced me to put on a limited edition Tron Legacy leather motorcycle suit. I felt so naked wearing it because it left no imagination to float in the air.

"H-How—"

"Our genetics is complex, enabling us to do many unimaginable things." Ciel explained.

I gritted my teeth. Great, Ciel will somehow spill out the beans that we are mermaids. We might as well turn into our true form. I was glad the white-headed male had left to do his job as a principle.

"Sebastian. Today is your lucky day. This is the man of your life, the one you dream of, the Romeo to your Juliet, the sea to the sand, the stars to the moon—"

"This is William," Ciel interrupted Alois.

I took off my helmet. What did Alois mean by "This is the man of your life, the one you dream of, the Romeo to your Juliet, the sea to the sand, the stars to the moon—"? No way in the sea will I fall in love with a human. It was taboo. I chose to ignore Alois' words and I headed towards the gates of the school.

"Were are our schedules?" I asked, going straight to the point.

"Actually, new transferred students get to follow me to my classes and see what activities they would like to indulge in."

I nodded, going up the cement steps. I was used to seeing marble steps but I wasn't expecting this school to be spanking rich. Nor was I expecting a water fountain... Okay I take that back. There was a water fountain I didn't notice before.

"This used to be a rich college but the government wasn't funding it and they transformed it into a high school," Michaelis said.

I hissed when I saw the sight of the transgender teen swaying his hips towards us. I just ignored and walked passed him. Unfortunately, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Hey, hot stuff."

Lord spare me from dealing with this red-headed teen. Save me the strength from smacking him unconscious. Also, I already had four guys to deal with when I get back home.

"Want to have fun?"

"No."

"Sutcliff, what are you doing here?" Michaelis asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom to make sure I stay beautiful," Sutcliff said, making a pose that was supposed to be "sexy" but to me it looked like an idiot at the circus.

"Go back to class before I give you detention," Michaelis warned.

"Jealous?" Sutcliff asked with a wide grin on his face.

Michaelis said nothing and walked passed them.

I pushed Sutcliff away and followed Michaelis.

Ciel "accidentally" poured Coke on Sutcliff's high heels, making the teen squeak like a girly girl.

"My bad. I forgot to put on the lid," Ciel said with an innocent voice.

I wondered where Ciel got the Coke from. Maybe Undertaker had one stashed in the limousine. We arrived at a Swimming building. Someone had to be against us. Mermaids in human form could not let water soak their legs. I backed away.

"Something wrong?" Michaelis asked.

"No. Do you have our schedules? We would like to find things on our own."

Michaelis nodded and handed us each our schedules. Ciel looked at his schedule and headed to his class, putting on his ear buds and turning on his IPod. It was loud enough to hear Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold. Alois did the same thing but put on Barbie Girl by Aqua, skipping to his class as he sang along.

"Um... William?"

I faced Michaelis, asking, "Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me when I was twelve?"

You know the sound when the record shrieks? Well, I was hearing it right now. What was Michaelis talking about? I never kissed him. If I did, my father would've gone on a rampage. I turned away and said, "You're delusional."

I looked at my schedule and headed towards my assigned class. I had Drama Class. Great, now I have to make a fool out of myself. I went inside the Theater, watching the students do a the play about cats. I sat down, being unnoticed the whole time. The bell rang and I headed to my second class, being Advance Anatomy. I opened the door to be met with no other than Mr. Sea. I pressed myself against the wall. What is he doing here? He was supposed to be in ocean, not here. If he sees me, I will get busted. No, we will get busted. What will I do? I saw a flash of raven hair and followed it, hoping it would be Michaelis. I walked beside him, ignoring the glares I got from the girls and some boys.

"Hello, William. Aren't you going to your class?"

"Indeed but I decided to have a tour with you."

This gave me a chance to be away from Mr. Sea. If you haven't noticed, he had a crush on me. Creepy. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_I was in a student conference with Mr. Sea. He had told me that I was not doing well in History. I understood. I had failed on one of the tests. You see, mermaids go to school when they are two. It was believed that we learn more at a young age. I guess it was true. I sat on a desk, waiting for Mr. Sea to appear. I sighed, tapping the desk. I looked up when I heard Mr. Sea's voice._ _I was unsure to what to do. I bit my bottom lip, a song repeating in my head. _

_"I can't believe I fallen in love with you," a voice whispered into my ear._

_I looked to my side, getting up immediately. What did Mr. Sea say? I think I heard wrong._

_"Why are you afraid?"_

_I had to be afraid. My own teacher told me that he is in love with me. I had to get away from him. He's older, way older than me. I shook my head, swimming away. I couldn't face him. My teacher was supposed to guide me through kindergarten, not fall in love. I was a small child. I was incapable of being with him as his mate._

Something tapped my shoulder. I looked at Michaelis.

"We have arrived to Music Appreciation."

I opened the doors to Music Appreciation, hearing the song Because the Night by Cascade.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am _

_Hold me close, try and understand _

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe _

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Girls sang, inching closer to the boys, walking in sexy movements.

_Come on now, try and understand _

_The way I feel when I'm in your hands _

_Take my hand, come under cover _

_They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

The boys grabbed the girls' hand, pulling them close to their body, kissing them passionately. They pulled away, the guys trying to seduce the girls with their moves.

_Because the night belongs to lovers _

_Because the night belongs to lust _

_Because the night belongs to lovers _

_Because the night belongs to us _

_[2x]_

Where in the world was the teacher? This had to be against the rules! They're not supposed to kiss. I really thought humans were civilized. I'm doubting that they had a brain. I put my helmet on the desk, watching them act like horny animals.

_Have I a doubt, baby when I'm alone _

_Love is a ring on the telephone _

_Love is an angel, disguised as lust _

_Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

Someone stop this. Now they were grinding into each other. I even see two boys grinding into each other as if there was no tomorrow. They looked at me, winking seductively. They mouthed, "Come join the fun." The only fun I will be joining is Book Club. Don't make fun of me. Books are interesting. I tilted my head, mouthing, "I'll rather watch." They smirked, giving me a show to what they called "seduction" but to me it was like watching ants cross a road.

_Come on now, try and understand _

_The way I feel, under your command _

_Take my hand as the sun descends _

_They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

The girls pinned the boys to the wall, rubbing their crotches. I looked at Michaelis, asking, "Is this a regular event, Mr. Michaelis?"

"My deepest apologies. I shall put an end to this."

He went to the radio to turn off the music.

_Because the night belongs to lovers _

_Because the night belongs to lust _

_Because the night belongs to lovers _

_Because the night belongs to us _

_[2x] _

"Who turned off the music?" the tallest boy asked, looking around.

"I did. Is there a problem?" Michaelis asked.

For the first time, I thought Michaelis looked menacing. His eyes showed no fear. Of course he's not afraid. He's the student council president of this school. He had the power to rule over others to a certain extent. He might come into good use some day.

"I'm so sorry," the tallest boy said.

All the students fixed their clothes, trembling in fear. If I were Michaelis, I would've scared the living shit out of them. Wow, I should stop using bad words, which reminds me that I should ground Alois for teaching me such vocabulary. I had to spend "quality time" with him because we were "brothers" and "bothers" were supposed to get along and play with each other. I loved being with Alois but he sometimes gets on my nerves.

The students returned to their seat and blushed in embarrassment, especially the two boys flirting with me. I said nothing about their actions. I already had four guys hitting on me...and then there was Mr. Sea... I should order Ciel and Alois to move back to the ocean. We didn't belong in a human high school. We caused disaster.

"Would someone be so kind to explain what is happening?" Michaelis interrogated, grabbing the yard ruler and tapping it on the teacher's podium.

A auburn hair girl raised her arm, saying, "The teacher was not here and we wanted to dance so we put on some music, sir."

"That doesn't mean you are free to do as you want. Why didn't you call the front office to have a teacher watch over you while Mr. Hawks arrived?"

"W-We... Sorry, sir..."

Michaelis was about to ground them but I tapped his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "They meant no harm. Give them a warning at least."

I raised an eyebrow when Michaelis blushed. Did I invade his personal space? I think I did.

Michaelis cleared his throat and said, "The next time I find you dancing inappropriately, you will be written up and be having a talk with Mr. Landers. Understood?"

They all nodded, saying, "Yes, sir."

I felt as if I was in the military. I mentally smiled when I got reminded that there were rumors that Ciel, Alois and I got kicked out of the said military. I had to be a buffoon to be kicked out of something.

Michaelis sat on the teacher's chair and opened up a thick book, asking, "What are the six elements of music?"

The students looked at each other, shrugging. I knew silence was not an answer so I raised my hand. You might be surprised that I know about human music. On my date with Edward, he had taken me to a fancy restaurant in the human world with permission of my father of course. Then we headed to a music store where this man taught us so many things about music. Edward bought me a whole collection of _Breaking Benjamin, Avenged Sevenfold, Nightwish, Within Temptation, Linkin Park_ and _Coldplay_ albums. Let's say I was so excited I ended up kissing him for the second time. I had to confirm that it was just a friendly kiss. He understood, but I knew he wanted us to be more than friends. I broke out of memory lane and said, "Sound, harmony, melody, rhythm, form and text."

Everyone clapped, cheering for me. I felt as if I was running a marathon and they were all there on the bleachers cheering me on. I felt accepted by all of them. I felt happy for once.

Michaelis smiled, asking, "Why is Alan Freed so important to rock history?"

"He was the first person to play African American artists on national radio. Others wouldn't even dare give African American artists a chance to be heard by all the people."

"You amaze me, William. Where are you from?" Michaelis asked, smiling so kindly to me.

Damn, what should I say? I haven't seen the information packet Undertaker filled out. Let me think. Looking into his wine eyes, I said, "Fresno, Texas."

"Interesting. Shall we continue?"

"Yes," I responded, sitting on the table pressed on the wall.

"Name Elvis Presley's first hit."

"That's All Right Mama."

"Name the Beatles most important album."

"Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but may we put on a song? It's our favorite and appropriate for all ages," the same auburn girl asked, smiling. I wondered why she looked so happy.

"Go ahead," Michaelis said.

The girl got out her phone and searched for about five minutes. When she was finished the song Missing by Evanescence rang through her speakers. The now well-behaved students looked at me, expecting to hear my voice. What should I do? This was not singing class. Their eyes begged me to sing. I would feel sorry for not singing. I nodded, singing:

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_Maybe someday you'll look up, _

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?" _

They got up, banging the tables to keep the beat going. The girls helped out singing along with me.

_You won't cry for my absence, _

_I know - _

_You forgot me long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant...? _

_Am I so insignificant...? _

_I__sn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I had to pause, the sad song making my voice shake. Inhaling deeply I kept going.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't try for me, __not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone. _

_Isn't someone missing me?  
Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. I_

_ know what you do to yourself, _

_I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

The boys were beginning to cry. I got up, needing to walk. I looked at Michaelis and sang with all my heart. A mermaid was best known for their beautiful singing. I was doing what my heart told me to do. Singing was my life.

_[Chorus]  
_ _And if I bleed, _

_I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you don't care. _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you _

_I'll wake without you there, _

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't something... _

_[Chorus]_

I sighed when it was over, looking anywhere expect Michaelis. I felt as if he had torn my heart. Music can make you feel so many emotions. I hated being sad. It was an emotion I didn't like experiencing. My life was full of happiness, yet I felt lonely and out of place. I felt like an outsider in the ocean. Why did I feel that way? I looked at the boys crying their hearts out, grabbing tissues from the teacher's office. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting guys to cry. I guess even boys cry. We spent the rest of the class time telling each other about celebrities and somehow ended up talking about Sutcliff.

"He's just a slut," Amanda said, obviously hating each fiber of Sutcliff. I don't blame her. Most of the people in this school would agree with Amanda, including me.

"No one likes him," Mike added, eating some hot Cheetos. He held out the bag of chips to me. I grabbed one, saying, "Thank you."

"No problem, bro. So, have you encountered Ms. Fancy Pants?"

"Yes, he was shamelessly flirting with me. It was a waste of time if you ask me."

Everyone laughed, somehow finding humor in my words. I looked at Michaelis. He patted me on the back and got up.

"It's almost time to go," Michaelis said, stretching out.

They all got up, getting their book bags. The bell rang and each one of them either patted me on the back or hugged me, complimenting on my humor and singing skills. When all of them were gone, Michaelis asked, "Will you be returning to your class?"

"I'll stay with you," I said, getting up and retrieving my helmet from the far table. We walked through the corridors, passing by several classrooms. Finally we arrived at my worst nightmare, Swimming Class. Why? Why did it have to be Swimming Class? I entered the building, the voices of students echoing through the walls. I walked faster, wanting to be away from the water. We entered the locker room. I sat down, putting my helmet beside me.

"Here, I have a spare of clean boxers you may use."

I caught the black boxers, at my body then at Michaelis and vice versa. Shrugging, I removed my suit, revealing a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans underneath it. Then I proceeded on removing the dress shirt and kicked off my leather boots. I looked to my side, watching Michaelis shed his clothes slowly, exposing tempting flesh. I lingered on his lower regions. When our eyes met, I looked away, pulling down my pants and putting on his boxers. I felt so naked, more naked than before. I folded my clothes and my black boots and gave it to Michaelis to put in his locker. We were both wearing black boxers.

I unconsciously reached out for his necklace.

"Who gave you this to you?"

"You did," he said with a smile, touching my hand.

I was left speechless. Why would I give him this necklace? I guess that blank memory in my head was what happened while I was with Michaelis. I couldn't believe that the boy I met was the same one standing in front of me. I looked into his eyes, saying, "Thank you for keeping it. Keep it. I don't need it."

He nodded, saying, "The jewel reminds me of your eyes."

I pulled away, heading towards the large pool. I could see people falling from the diving board. I stayed as far away from the water. I grunted when I heard the annoying voice of Sutcliff. He was wearing a red bikini. And let me tell you, he looked like a fool. One, the boy shouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those. Two, it's breaking the school's dress code. And third, he had no breasts. I watched him blow kisses to the boys, high heels clicking as he swayed his hips, red hair moving side-to-side. Some guys whistled, saying dirty comments. I flinched when he stood in front of me, his index finger moving down my chest.

"You look hot in those boxers."

I grabbed his wrists, tightening my hold on it.

"Ouch! You're hurting me, bastard!"

I pushed him away, saying, "'Touch me again and I will beat you up."

Sutcliff rubbed his sore wrist, glaring at me.

"Why didn't you give him detention, Sebby-chan? You saw the way he treated me!" Sutcliff whined, looking at Michaelis with innocent eyes.

"You started this, Sutcliff. Deal with the consequences."

"You're so mean! I don't like you anymore!" Sutcliff declared, turning around and going to his friends, which they all looked like star-struck wannabe.

I watched Michaelis compete with the other guys, winning each time. He asked me to join him but I had to say no. When he asked me again, I said, "May I use your necklace as a good luck charm."

I was lying. I needed the necklace to allow me to still be in my human form even if I touch water. He took off the necklace and gave it to me. I accepted it and put it own, getting up from the chair.

Confident, I said, "Prepare to lose."

"I don't lose, William."

We crutched down on the starting platform, looking at each other like predators going on a hunt. A whistled was blown and we dived into the water. I swam with all my strength, feeling at home again. Within minutes, I resurfaced, breathing fresh air. I noticed that I was the first one to make it, Michaelis coming late for about five seconds. I grinned, looking at him.

"I won."

"Indeed you did, William."

Michaelis pulled back his hair with his fingers, getting out of the pool. I followed him, a little disappointed about leaving the water so soon.

Sutcliff wrapped his arms around me, making me grab his neck and flip him into the water. I got up, not regretting what I have done. All should know that NO ONE touches my neck. I was overprotected about my neck, lower regions and buttocks.

Sutcliff shouted for help. Some guys dived in to rescue the damsel in distress. Sutcliff shivered, still wearing his red high heels. He glared at me, walking away. Once again, I didn't give shit what Sutcliff did or said.

The warning bell rang and we headed to the Locker Room. I dried off with one of Michaelis' towel, removing the wet boxer and putting back my clothes. I looked at Michaelis.

"I'll give you your boxers back tomorrow."

"No problem."

That's when the bell rang and we parted ways. I headed towards Advance Calculus. The class passed by like a breeze and it was lunch time. Unfortunately, I forgot to grab money from my jar at Undertaker's basement. I know, a rich person forgetting to have money. Funny, right? I sat on a unoccupied table, looking at the folder full of homework. I had to finish two months of homework in one day. I began doing my work.

"This is cruelty!" Ciel whined, sitting beside me.

"More like torture," Alois added, sitting in front of me.

I closed the white folder and looked at them.

"Be glad we haven't been found."

"How was your day?"

I turned around to see Michaelis smiling at us. The question was directed to Ciel and Alois but seeing as they didn't know I spent most of the day with Michaelis, I gave my own opinion.

"Horrible," Ciel muttered.

"Like a prison," Alois spat.

I got up, saying, "It was a great experience. Thank you for asking."

Before he could respond, annoying Sutcliff latched himself on my arm. I hissed as his nails dug into my forearm. I thought from all the things I did to show my dislike to Sutcliff, he would've been planning my death. It would seem I was wrong.

"Hello, love," he flirted.

I tried to pry my arm away from lethal nails.

"Let go before I have to result to violence," I warned.

"Ohh, playing naught, are we? I like that!"

"You want to play a game?" I asked him.

"Ohh, yes!"

I grabbed Michaelis carbonated beverage and opened it, spilling all of the orange substance on Sutcliff's head.

Ciel's eyes, widened, amazed that I would do such a thing.

I threw the empty bottle on the ground.

"Happy?" I asked, grabbing my helmet as I walked out of the cafeteria. All the students were looking at me, whispering things behind my back. I sat alone on football bleachers, closing my eyes. I guess I have been so rude lately. Father would kill me if he saw me right now.

"William?"

I looked up at Michaelis.

"Mr. Landers would like to see you."

I got up. I might as well face the consequences. I followed him to the principle's office. He waved goodbye, said, "See you at the back parking lot after school," and left me to face the scolding. I knocked on the white door.

"Come in," a deep voice called from the other side.

I opened the door, went inside and looked at the principle in his eyes. I shut the door behind me and sat down on one of the chairs in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Spears?"

Mr. Spears? I adopted the last name because it went well with my first name. I placed my helmet on the chair beside me.

"I have broken rule number one, Mr. Landers."

"I was expecting good conduct from a well-educated, all A's student. What happened, William?"

I felt as if I was being talked by Mr. Phantomhive. I really didn't want to be here but that's what I get for being myself. I took minutes thinking about his question, not knowing what to tell him.

"Let this be a warning. Next time I will have to give you detention. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing. I placed your motorcycle at the back parking lot, lane four."

"Thank you."

I got up, raising an eyebrow when I saw a flash of lust cross amethyst eyes. It was gone as fast as it appeared. I chose not to question what I saw. I got up and grabbed my helmet, heading towards the door.

"Have a good day, William."

I looked passed my shoulder, seeing a wide smile on his perfect face.

"Thank you. Have a good day to you, too."

I thought for a moment about why I saw lust in his eyes. This was getting weird. I should stop thinking about the stares people give me in school.

And that, folks, is what happened on my first day in school. I really had fun with Michaelis. Somehow I felt as if we should hang out more. Then I questioned if he wanted to hang out with a person that just hurt, flipped and poured Fanta on a student, Sutcliff nonetheless. Now I was surrounded by my own guards. My own guards against me! For the first time I felt fear creep through my body. Damn you detectives! I had no chance against them. Well, I did but I wouldn't hurt them. They were like family to me. They took care of me and watched that I would be happy and safe. I had betrayed my father. That was unacceptable. I destroyed the trust we had on each other. I felt like a monster. I felt ashamed. I would take any punishment thrown at me. Also, I had betrayed the males that loved me. They thought I was a well-educated mermaid that would never go against his father's words. Now they looked at me with disappointment. I couldn't say a word to them. I looked down in guilt. Why did I have to do this?

The clouds turned grey, rain pouring out. I have made all the mermaids worry about me. I bet they were looking for us for hours while we were having fun. I held to Michaelis, feeling at home with him. The cold rain made me shuddered, face buried in his neck.

"I guess this is farewell...Sebastian..." I said sadly, hands trembling.

Wish me luck. No matter what I did I have to face a furious father and four jealous "boyfriends". Someone just put me out of my misery.

_To be continued... _

* * *

**Please review for more chapters.**

**Until next time.**

**Love,**

**Burn This Bleeding Heart**


	5. Chapter 5: Uncover The Lies

**_Hey, readers. I'm glad that I have been uploading frequently than monthly. I want all of you to leave a comment. All of you. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think will happen next._**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the lyrics of the song._**

* * *

I was surrounded by my own guards. My own guards against me! For the first time I felt fear creep through my body. Damn you detectives! I had no chance against them. Well, I did but I wouldn't hurt them. They were like family to me. They took care of me and watched that I would be happy and safe. I had betrayed my father. That was unacceptable. I destroyed the trust we had on each other. I felt like a monster. I felt ashamed. I would take any punishment thrown at me. I also had betrayed the males that loved me. They thought I was a well-educated mermaid that would never go against his father's words. Now they looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. I couldn't say a word to them. I looked down in guilt. Why did I have to do this?

The clouds turned grey, rain pouring out. I have made all the mermaids worry about me. I bet they were looking for us for hours while we were having fun. I held to Michaelis, feeling at home with him. The cold rain made me shuddered, face buried in his neck.

"I guess this is farewell...Sebastian..." I said sadly, hands trembling.

Wish me luck. No matter what I did I have to face a furious father and four jealous "boyfriends". Someone just put me out of my misery.

Letting go, I kneel in front of my father, saying, "Forgive me, father, for I have let you down."

I hissed as I tumbled on the cement ground. I deserved more than a slap. I knew I have disgraced my father. I sat up, one hand supporting me as the other rubbed the bruised cheek. I looked down, hair falling in front of my eyes. I trembled, biting my bottom lip.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?" Neptune shouted.

I let my tears fall, knowing that the rain masked it. The wind got stronger, blowing viciously. I looked up at my father, saying, "I shouldn't have defy your orders. I have done everything. I got all A's, won all the competitions for you!"

"You have gone to the human world without telling me! You could've got yourself killed, William!"

I inhaled deeply, saying, "What's so wrong being here?"

"Human are untrustworthy! Our ancestors are proof of what they did."

"That was the past. Why can't you see that they are not dangerous? They would think the same of us if we were in their shoes."

"Don't you dare say that!"

The thunderstorm grew stronger, threatening to destroy the area. I would not back down. I will not let myself be put down. I looked at him with all my anger and said, "What's wrong? Huh? Why do you care so much? I know I'm not your son! Admit it!"

I watched my father's eyes widen, shaking his head in denial. I knew I was different. I felt like an outsider. Mermaids looked at me because they knew something I didn't. My own "father" has lied to me for so long! I don't want to live in a stupid lie. I'm not a mermaid and I know it. Why would he lie? I have been the perfect son, over achieving everything I did. I worked my ass getting freaking A's. I was tired being a mermaid. All I did was swim, study, eat and sleep. That was my daily routine.

"You're my son," my father says.

I got up, shaking my head.

"Don't lie to me! I want to know the truth! Tell me, am I your true son? Am I the son of the god of the sea or just a piece of trash?"

I could feel a hole forming in my throat. My voice began to shake. I couldn't go on with this. It was not a sin wanting to see a new world. Why was I going to be punished for trying to be normal? I had tried and failed miserably to be someone to be proud of. I had enough.

My father tightened his hold on his trident, nodding.

"I took you in when you were two months..."

I knew it. All along I knew that there was something wrong. I looked at all the four guys that asked for my hand. I could see in their eyes that they knew that I wasn't of their kind. Even the ones that said that they "loved" me lied to me. How could they? I backed away. My heart was breaking into pieces. I looked at the ring that my father gave to me. He had said it was given to mermaids of the royal family. Royal family... I was just a poor boy.

"Your parents didn't want you. They planned on throwing you out the sea. William, please understand that I wanted you to have a happy life. Please..."

I clenched my shirt, breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes, asking, "What am I?"

"You're a human."

I growled inwardly, pulling my hair back, asking, "Are you going to take me back...home...?"

My father shook his head, hugging me. I returned the gesture after I felt my anger go away, feeling safe in my father's arms, even if he wasn't my real father. I will always treat him like my father. He took me in when I was weak. He wiped away all my tears. He fought all my fears. He held my hand when I needed it the most. I loved him. He was King Neptune, my father. He pulled away, looking at me in my eyes. He smiled like he always did when I would stop crying. I smiled back. The rain stopped and a beautiful rainbow appeared from the grey clouds. I looked at it. My father backed away, giving me space. He knew that I valued my personal space.

"I will let you be in the human world, if you let Vincent, Aleister, Soma and Edward to live with you in a apartment I own."

I almost choked. I felt the world shatter before me. I guess the moment had to end sooner or later. I thought about it. Have four guys molest me or go back to the boring life of a mermaid? I looked at the pros and cons of both sides. If I say yes, I will do all the things I wanted to do with my two human legs. I could go to the circus, to the park, run a marathon. Run a marathon? I don't think so. I will not run a marathon. I hate sweating like a pig. Anyways, if I say no, I would have to deal with mermaids staring at me. Hm, tough decision. I got out my waterproof smartphone, speed dialing Ciel. In the second ring, the blue-headed answered his phone.

"Where are you, William? I'm been waiting here at Undertaker's store."

"Calm down, dude. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We can stay if I live with your father, Edward, Soma and Chamber in a apartment. What should I do?"

"Why are you even asking me? Say yes! Say yes!"

"It's me that's going to," I stopped talking, smiling at them.

"Tell you what, you and Alois get A's and B's and we'll stay. We got a deal?"

I could hear Ciel thinking thoroughly. After five minutes he said, "Fine. Don't expect me to be Mr. goody two shoes."

I chuckled, said goodbye and hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket, nodding my head.

"I accept."

My father looked at Sebastian, looking him from head to toe. I knew he was deciding what to do with him. I would not be surprised if he chose to erase his memories. It would help relieve some of the tension. A human knowing about the mermaid existence was a risk to take. What would happened if the human decided to spill the beans and tell everyone that we existed? That was something we do not wish to happen. I narrowed my eyes when father pointed his trident towards Michaelis.

"William, what does the human mean to you?"

"A friend that saved Ciel's life," I responded.

Father nodded and moved his trident away from the vulnerable human. I drifted my attention to Mr. Landers walking towards us. My eyes widened when I noticed that the guards were still holding their guns.

"Throw them," I whispered to them.

They immediately threw their guns in a place that no one would look at, meaning the bushes. Mr. Landers approached us and put his hands on his hips. He didn't look great in that pose but he wanted to stand like that. What am I going to do about it?

"I'm the principle of this school and I demand identification."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what to do. My father took out his wallet, showing his driver license. I wonder why he even had one. I haven't seen him driving. Mr. Landers raised an eyebrow, looking at the males in military uniform. I felt sorry for them. They looked as if they were off to war but got the wrong direction from the lousy GPS and ended up in a high school. I stood in front of Mr. Landers, ready to find a good lie to be off the hook. Which one should I choose?

"Forgive me. My family decided to throw a surprise party for surviving the first day in a public school. My deepest apologies. My cousins and brothers are in the military and had the time to come visit me. The four guys over there," I directed my eyes to my "boyfriends", "are my father's friends. We'll leave the premises."

Mr. Landers smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Next time hold your party somewhere else. Have a nice day." With that, he got on his sparkling white sports car and drove off. Good thing I watched all those televisions shows where people lie through their teeth.

I walked to my motorcycle, putting on my helmet. I turned on the ignition, loving the way it roared to life. I grinned, ready to drive off. At least I could go away for a moment. I'll just go in the internet and print out the two months of homework I got but lost. Okay, I threw it while I was running for my life.

"Son, come home at this direction."

I took the piece of paper and drove off, needing to be away from all these people. I went to the park, sitting on a bench. I looked at the sky and remembered all the times I had felt like an outsider.

_It was a cold day and I was with Edward playing hide-and-seek. I was the one doing the hiding. Edward's house was like a maze. I swam up the stairway, needing to find a hiding space. I heard voices and knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I was curious. I saw that the door was opened a tad and I looked inside. Edward was talking to his cousins. I felt sad that he wasn't looking for me. _

_"Why do you hang out with him?" a girl asked, putting her hands on her hips. _

_"He's my friend," Edward defended._

_"He's a freak!"_

_I already knew people thought I was a freak. I was getting tired of being called names._

_"He's not Neptune's son!"_

_I shook in fear. What were they talking? I opened the door, not wanting to believe them. Edward's eyes widened, heightening my suspicions that maybe they were telling the truth. Edward wrapped his arms around me, caressing my hair._

_"They're just jealous, William. Don't listen to a word they say."_

_I wanted to ignore what they had said but it kept nagging my heart. I clenched my hands on his white jacket. Edward's cousins swam out of the room, not looking at us. I buried my face in his neck, asking, "Is it true?"_

_"No.. It's all lies. They're just jealous that you are the son of King Neptune."_

_Edward grabbed my chin, pulling my face to look into his eyes._

_"Do you want to look at the stars?"_

_I nodded, holding his hand. We swam outside. My mind kept going to the conversation he was having with his cousins. We surfaced, my eyes looking at the clear sky. Edward pointed to the sky and made a star appear. He explained to me all the constellations, especially the dragon one. After that day, I kept noticing more things. One day, I was going to my next class when I heard a bunch of girls talking about celebrities. I stood at my locker, hearing what they were talking about._

_"I heard that the son of King Neptune is not like him. He's so different."_

_"Yeah, it's the shy kid that gets all A's."_

_"I wonder how the shy boy was formed. I heard my mom saying that King Neptune never had kids, not even one."_

_"Oh, my gush. Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_I hugged my books tighter, swimming faster to my class. My heart was breaking and I didn't want to hear more._

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a ball hit my feet. I looked down, picking up the soccer ball. A toddler stood in front me, smiling. He held his hands out to me. I placed the ball by my side and I picked up the little child. The toddler giggled, playing with my hair. I smiled, placing him on my lap.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nicoli, sir."

I tapped his nose, saying, "Such a beautiful name."

A young woman came running, saying, "I'm so sorry. He's always running. I'm really sorry."

She was about 5'8, ginger hair, brown eyes.

I shook my head, saying, "It's no problem."

She blushed, grabbing her son.

"Oh, thank you. I thought he ran off to someone dangerous." She giggled, grabbing the soccer ball and walking away.

I got up, feeling better than before. I put on my helmet, heading towards the parking lot. I got on and drove off to the apartment my father owned. I dreaded going to the apartment. Now I had to live with guys that lied to me for so long. I parked on the driveway, looking at the supposed apartment. Instead it was a tall, wide house. I looked around. The other houses looked okay but the one I'm supposed to live was what humans say, "Off the hook." I felt embarrassed that I was going to live with molesters. I was eighteen and they were twenty and Mr. Phantomhive twenty-eight. I took in a deep breath and turned off the ignition, got off and headed up the stairs. The yard was amazing. It was cut perfectly. Their was a path leading to the house with beautiful flowers. I didn't want to feel rich but I had to live with it. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. I frowned when Chamber was the one to greet me.

"Hello, William."

I walked passed him, saying, "Don't bother me."

I went up the steps and inside my room. The room was spacious with white walls, exactly the way I liked it. I love the color white, black and emerald green. I threw my helmet on the ground and fell on the bed, sighing heavily. My mind wondered to Michaelis. He was brave to not show fear around my family. I wonder what the human was talking about. I have never kissed him. Or did I? Anyways I admire his bravery. I noticed there was a radio and put a random station, smiling when I heard the sweet voice fill the room. I put it at full volume, wanting to be wrapped in the arms of a delicate dream.

___Feels like living in a dream  
from which I cannot wake  
voices leading me astray  
cannot hide_

Feels like I am growing weaker  
I can't deny  
whatever's hurting me  
won't leave me

Here at ease  
and I can see your secrecy  
has gone away

In another time  
you left me  
for someone else  
who'd serve your every need  
and set your world apart

The strain is now unbearable,  
turned me to stone

For all the hardship in my way  
hold on, move on...!

Hear me!  
Now hide your face while you carry on 'till the grief comes,  
save your soul from the downfall!

To give and take was not an option  
you had to run and sweep it all away  
leave not a heart to mend  
that day I cast so far behind, I'm moving on

For all the stones thrown in my face  
hold on, move on...!

See me!  
Now hide your face while  
you carry on 'till the grief comes  
Save your soul from the downfall!

Feels like living in a dream from which I cannot wake  
I don't wanna hide!  
they are tearing me apart  
(You cannot pray for laughter)  
You cannot wake

Degenerate the love and hate  
we should always ever keep in mind  
our tragedy's not far behind  
kneeling in disaster

Through all the doubt I can't allay  
hold on, move on...!

Now!

As it was meant to be  
suffering's a travesty

Obliterate our past mistakes  
we should never lose sight or we'll find  
a travesty renewed in time  
chasing ever faster

Feels like living in a dream from which I cannot wake  
I don't wanna hide!  
they are tearing me apart  
(You cannot pray for laughter)  
I cannot decide!  
I cannot wake!  
I cannot pray!

Feels like living in a dream  
from which I cannot wake  
voices leading me astray  
Cannot pray

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pockets. I really don't want my phone vibrating close to my lower regions. I looked at the radio and then at my phone. I saw it was the number from Undertaker's shop. I lowered the volume enough to hear the caller and enjoy the music. I pushed the green button and put it one inch away from my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, William! I have to tell you what happened to me while I was in my way to Undertaker's shop."

I looked at the digital clock. I had time until I got my strength to face _them._

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Ciel was walking through the corridors, looking at the lockers and doors. He had a horrible day. The kids were immature and he had a freaking teacher that knows it all. How he hated Mr. Faustus with his fancy suits and stupid glasses. He should be working at a college. That damn bastard always picking Ciel to answer the questions. What did he think Ciel was? Google? Heck no! Ciel remembered when he was hearing to his IPod when the damn teacher said, "No cheating."

What in the world? Cheating? How do I cheat in a review worksheet? It's not like Eminem is going to rap me the answers. Or Breaking Benjamin telling me how to write poetry from the Diary of Jane. In total, the day was shitty. Ciel had the guts to hold his hand in front of his face, spreading his fingers so the middle finger would be noticeable and say, "Read between the lines. Read between the bloody lines." And that's how he got detention. Freaking Faustus. Ciel made his way to detention, where the living nightmare continues. He had to do detention instead of going to his Art class. Ciel opened the door, stepping inside with confidence. He sat at the front, taking out his IPod and putting on Bloody Pleasures by Blutengle. He used his Pikachu pen, making it move back and forth, side-to-side.

_Let me touch your skin _

_Let me see your eyes  
You will taste this sweet pain _

_You will like to suffer for me_

Ciel began drawing what the world would look like if humans were Pikachu. Ciel loved drawing. It was the only thing he could do when the class was getting boring. He had already learned all of this. Thank the educational board system for choosing to have mermaids go to school at age two. It helped a lot, but now he was stuck with humans that would rather go doing stupid things and then upload it to YouTube instead of making sure they didn't fail a class.

_See the light in my eyes _

_Feel the razorblades on your skin  
See your sparking blood _

_Let me drink your life_

Ciel remembered the first day he heard this song. It was when he was in the public bus when this leather covered guy started whispering the song. Ciel was readying about DNA when the guy sat next to him. Are you serious? Okay, Ciel wasn't readying about DNA. He was checking out the new cars. Ciel had learned how to dissemble a car and assemble it back again. William had taught him. With some elbow grease, they got the junk car spanking new. He felt so accomplished. Ciel felt as if I deserve a medal. Anyways, he asked the dude what was the name of the song. The man said that he was too young to hear such music. With his puppy eyes, Ciel smiled when the guy told him the name and a little about the German band. At the end, Ciel learned a lot about the dude, even where he lived. Don't dare think in _that_ direction. Ciel threw the address to the recycling ben and walked away.

_And in my world of temptation _

_I will wait for you _

_I'll show you all the pleasures _

_There's so much we can do _

_Don't be afraid my darling L_

_et me be your guiding light _

_Don't be afraid my darling _

_There's no reason for you to hide_

Ciel slightly jumped off his chair, almost getting slapped in the hand by a yard ruler. Ciel glared at Mr. Faustus. Couldn't the man understand that Ciel already knew the subject and would gladly move to an advance class? Rolling his eyes, Ciel stood up straight in his chair, hands crossed over his chest. He was not terrified by the man. Ciel would not back down. The students have said that Mr. Faustus is one of the meanest teachers in this school. Guess what? Ciel Phantomhive does not care. Ciel would rather be training sharks rather than being in the presence of this tall human.

_I kiss you from your feet To your open mouth  
I can hear you cry When your blood begins to flow  
I can smell your flesh I can see your greedy eyes  
You like to kiss me With your bloody lips_

"Turn that off, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel shook his head, getting up as he was ready to go against the man's orders. He might as well let the rumor of being kicked out of the military be true. Ciel would stand up for himself and for the Phantomhive family. His mother would be so proud of him. Ciel wanted to make his parents proud. The Phantomhive name will be respected at all cost.

"I hate repeating myself. Turn that off."

_And in my world of temptation _

_I will wait for you _

_I'll show you all the pleasures _

_There's so much we can do _

_Don't be afraid my darling _

_Let me be your guiding light _

_Don't be afraid my darling _

_There's no reason for you to hide_

_And in my world of temptation _

_I will wait for you _

_I'll show you all the pleasures _

_There's so much we can do _

_Don't be afraid my darling _

_Let me be your guiding light _

_Don't be afraid my darling _

_There's no reason for you to hide_

Ciel could sense a disturbance in the sea. What was happening? Ciel backed away, looking at the only exist. Ciel tilted his head when William barged in, grabbing his hand. Ciel ran and ran, knowing that they were in deep trouble. Ciel and William parted ways. Ciel cursed when he saw Mr. Faustus running after him. Ciel didn't have time to deal with this. Ciel ran through the schoolyard, stopping when the clouds turned grey and rain poured out. A thunderstorm shook the earth. Ciel hoped that William was alright. He didn't want to see his brother get hurt. William was like a brother Ciel wanted. William was there to make him happy when he cried. He was there when Ciel was hurt. It would kill Ciel to know that William would be punished because of him. Ciel was the one that proposed to go to the human world. It was all Ciel's fault.

"Ciel, you'll get a cold if you stay in the pouring rain!"

The wind got stronger, making Ciel run. He ran and ran, panting. He grunted when someone held his hand. Ciel looked back, meeting yellow eyes. For a moment, it was as if there was nothing wrong and everything was fine. Ciel inched closer, mesmerized by Mr. Faustus beauty. Their breathes intermingled, captivating each other. They inched closer, Mr. Faustus cupping Ciel's cheek. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment. Their eyes locked, wanting something, needing it but finding it forbidden. When their lips almost met, Ciel pulled away, breaking from his trance. Was he about to kiss his teacher?

Oh Hell no! Was all Ciel could think. The rain stopped and Ciel ran to Undertaker's shop, which was not far from school.

"I almost kissed him! What is wrong with me?" Ciel shouted, obviously freaking out.

I flinched at the loudness. Rubbing my eyes, I said, "Act as if nothing happened. It will just be forgotten. I bet he will not remember it. He's a grown man. He has ladies throwing themselves at him, right?"

"You're right, brother. Thank you. Tell my dad I love him."

"Sure, I'll make sure he gets the message. Sleep well. We were spare from punishment."

"I know... Goodnight, William. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I threw my phone, not caring where it landed. I checked the digital clock again and saw it was time for dinner. I got up and stretched. Sighing in relief, I unlocked my door and went downstairs, hearing water running from the bathroom. My best guess would be that Chamber is taking a super long shower. The blondey freaks out when he gets dirty. I run my fingers through my hair, going inside the kitchen.

"Hello, William," Edward greeted.

I didn't answer. I was planning on giving them the silent treatment. They deserved it. I looked inside the fridge and prepared strips of chicken and rice. I have spent my time in the computer learning how to cook when there was nothing to repair at Undertaker's shop. I was bored and searched through the internet. Somehow I got into a cooking website and began making my own food. I ate my food silently, ignoring the kisses I got from the guys. They tried to start a conversation but I was like the guy in life that was pissed at everything. I washed my own dirty dishes and went upstairs. I locked my door, not wanting anyone to bother me while I was doing my homework. After two hours, I got up from the floor and put the homework on the mahogany desk that was placed at the corner of the room. All the lights were off and I stayed up, thinking about the lies I was told day by day. The colors of my life began turning grey. I hugged my knees, forehead resting on my knees. Why was I hurting so much? Why? Letting my tears fall, I sang:

___(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I woke up at 6 a.m. feeling tired. I got up, groaning as my neck ached like a bitch. I opened the drawers of the dresser, looking through the clothes. Like expected, there was a small bottle filled with ocean water. I opened the bottle, letting a drop of ocean water to drop down my tongue. I sighed in relief when the pain went away. I should stop sleeping crunched up. It's bad for the spine. I wasn't surprised when I saw my school uniform. I put the lid on the bottle, placing it behind the clothes. I grabbed my uniform and unlocked my door, heading to the bathroom. I made sure to lock the bathroom door. Don't want some perverts walking in while I take a shower. I placed the folded clothes on the small table. Why was there a table in the bathroom? Better not ask. I turned on the cold water at full blast, undressing myself. I got inside, pushing the curtains closed. I let the water fall down my head and body, numbing my senses. I loved cold water, reminding me that it was better to be numb. I took a shower and got dressed, combing my hair as I made my way to my room. I grabbed my black book bag, school material already provided. I put it on, heading downstairs. I stopped in the last step, going back up. I forgot to tell Mr. Phantomhive that his son loved him. I knocked on the older man's door, wanting to end this quickly without getting raped. I opened the door, seeing the flawless man sleeping peacefully on his four poster bed. I stood beside him, leaning down and whispering, "Ciel said he loves you."

Looking around, I placed a kiss on his forehead. It was a mermaid's way of saying goodbye or a gesture of comfort. I ran out of the room, grabbing the house keys and closing the door behind me. I groaned when I forgot my helmet. What's wrong with me? I never forget things. I opened the door, headed upstairs, got my helmet, locked my room and headed out again. Finally, I was on my motorcycle. I put on my helmet, excited to hear my motorcycle roaring to life. I pushed back, putting the accelerator the moment I was off the driveway. I had put on my headphones the moment I left my room. I moved my head up and down when the beat reached my ears.

_[JDOG]  
As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest  
I keep searching for something that I never seem to find  
But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind  
Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change  
Always a part of me, until the very last day_

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_  
_I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong_  
_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_  
_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_  
_Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,_  
_You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

I turned a corner, earning all the attention from the people in the cars in at the sidewalk. Everywhere I went, I got all the attention. I narrowed my eyes, trying not to break the speed limit. Some things would never change.

_[DANNY]  
Where'd you go? Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There's no light, there's no sound  
Hard to breathe, when you're underground  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now_

I turned left, going into a road that led to the back parking lot of the school. Even in school, I got the attention of those that were nearby. I guess no one has the guts to get on a motorcycle in this school. In the ocean, I was known for doing dangerous things. When puberty hit, I did the impossible to win all the sports and academic things I got involved in. I'm a true dare devil like Ciel and Alois. They learned everything they know from me, expect for the bad words. They were there when I did something risky. Which reminded me of the time of fought a shark. Oh, the good memories.

_[JOHNNY 3 TEARS]  
How long can I keep pretending to be?  
That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me  
Heaven will open up if I live on my knees  
A man of many words, but a man of few deeds  
Walking these streets, so absent of hope_

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home_  
_Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way_  
_Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame_  
_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight_  
_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night_  
_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by_  
_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life_

I parked on my assigned area and got off, not bothering to take off my helmet. I wanted all of them to think I am someone not to be messed with. In reality, people regret getting me angry. My skills and talent come in handy when someone wants to challenge me. I don't lose. I prefer winning. I shoved my hands in my pockets, grinning when people moved out of my way.

_[DANNY]  
Where'd you go? Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There's no light, there's no sound  
Hard to breathe, when you're underground  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now  
[DANNY]  
Look into my eyes and I see  
What do I see? Nothing at all  
Take another look around me  
What do I see? Nothing at all  
[DANNY]  
Where'd you go? Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
There's no light, there's no sound  
Hard to breathe, when you're underground  
Can you hear me now? Hear me now  
[DANNY]  
Can you hear me? Hear me now _

My stomach flipped, warning me about something. I moved to my left, avoiding getting wet by no other than Sutcliff. I guess he's pissed by the way he cursed. I clenched my teeth. I took my time getting dressed and looking handsome and here's the damn bastard trying to splash water on me. I grabbed him by the neck, thankful that I was wearing white gloves. I didn't want to touch trash. I lifted him from the ground.

"Let this be a warning. I hate wannabe. I hate being messed with. And I totally hate your freaking face."

I let go, walking away. The same song repeated itself, making me feel better. However, I will not forget that damn fool trying to challenge me. I headed towards the main office to get my schedule. The schedule I was given yesterday got wet and I had to throw it in the recycling ben. I opened the door, my heart sinking when I saw Chamber, Edward, Soma and Mr. Phantomhive there. This had to be a prank. What are they doing here? I stepped inside, taking off my helmet. Mr. Landers appeared from a door, smiling at me. I smiled back, wanting to know why in the world are they here.

"I'm glad to have you join Herodian High School," Mr. Landers said to Chamber, Edward, Soma and Mr. Phantomhive.

Shit, shit, shit! This was not happening. Someone tell me I'm dreaming. I backed away. They looked at me, surprised that I was acting so weird.

"Aren't you happy we'll be in your school, William?" Edward asked.

I turned around, running away. I ran and I ran, shaking my head in denial. Why did they have to be here? Why? Now what the Hell am I going to do? Life was being a bitch at the moment. Someone put me out of my misery.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a comment. They warm my heart. Until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


	6. Chapter 6: Our First Kiss, Troublesome

**_Hey, readers! Another chapter for all of you. Enjoy! Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

I headed towards the main office to get my schedule. The schedule I was given yesterday got wet and I had to throw it in the recycling ben. I opened the door, my heart sinking when I saw Chamber, Edward, Soma and Mr. Phantomhive there. This had to be a prank. What are they doing here? I stepped inside, taking off my helmet. Mr. Landers appeared from a door, smiling at me. I smiled back, wanting to know why in the world are they here.

"I'm glad to have you join Herodian High School," Mr. Landers said to Chamber, Edward, Soma and Mr. Phantomhive.

Shit, shit, shit! This was not happening. Someone tell me I'm dreaming. I backed away. They looked at me, surprised that I was acting so weird.

"Aren't you happy we'll be in your school, William?" Edward asked.

I turned around, running away. I ran and I ran, shaking my head in denial. Why did they have to be here? Why? Now what the Hell am I going to do? Life was being a bitch at the moment. Someone put me out of my misery.

I ran faster, avoiding bumping into people. I had to be alone, away from them. I already had to live with them and now I have to go to school with them, too? Why didn't father informed me of this? I had the right to know. He could not just let me suffer with those guys. I would die. Edward is nice and all, but I don't want to get married. I want to live my life, unmarried, and successful. I turned a corner, heading up the stairs. Once at the top, I turned right. Unfortunately, I crashed into someone, making the person fall to the floor and I on top of the said person. I was panting from all the running. I needed water so badly. I closed my eyes for a minute, opening them to find Michaelis staring at me with those wine eyes of his. From up close, they looked magnificent. The gods had blessed Michaelis with beauty.

We stared into each other's eyes, heart thumping. Unconsciously, I leaned down, inching closer to his body. He leaned into my touch, a blush blossoming across his pale cheeks. I tilted my head, capturing his tender lips into mine. The world didn't matter at the moment. My problems evaporated the moment I saw Michaelis. There were no worries, nothing that could make me want to back away. Our lips connected perfectly, as if this was meant to be. I closed my eyes, sucking on his bottom lip, hand caressing the side of his face. He eagerly opened his mouth, letting my tongue to travel through the unknown plains of his sweet mouth. Michaelis tasted like the most exquisite type of cherries, at the end having a tad of sour but it was overpowered by the splashing taste of strawberry. Our bodies were pressed together, not leaving a single centimeter.

Our tongues touched for the first time, twirling around each other as if to dance our unique rhythm. We kissed as if there was no tomorrow, moaning into each other's mouth. I pulled away for air, fingers tracing his swollen lips. He was panting, breathless from our kiss. I broke out of my trance when I heard the sound of a camera flashing. I looked up, seeing a blonde girl giggle. She waved at me.

"Oh, I can't believe that this is happening."

The girl laughed happily, running, camera pressed against her chest.

"Wait!" I called out, getting up.

What the Hell? What did I just do? I growled. Fuck this! The world was hating me so much that it let this happen. I didn't know why I kissed Michaelis. It was out of instinct I guess. What am I going to do? If that girl prints out those pictures, I'm doomed. Father would completely unleash his wrath and destroy this place. I walked side-to-side, snapping my fingers as I thought of what I could do to solve this problem. I stopped walking, looking at Michaelis.

"For your sake, we need to retrieve those pictures. I need to know what class she's in. Now."

Michaelis got up, disappointment flashing in his eyes. He fixed his composure and said, "Follow me. I'll go to the school's main computer and track her down."

I followed Michaelis to the main office, watching him go behind the receptionist counter and sitting on the swivel chair. The raven teen typed on the computer with the utmost speed there was. Within seconds, he said, "She's in Mr. Faustus' Biology class in the Science building. Also, Ciel is in that class."

I thanked any god up their for this. Smiling, I said, "Thank you. See you around, Michaelis."

"Sure. Have a good day, William."

I went out the office and headed towards the Science building. I could call Ciel on his phone and tell him to retrieved the photos. I took off my ear buds, forgetting that I had them on. I speed dialed Ciel, hoping he would answer. On the fifth ring, Ciel answer.

"Are you insane? I'm in class, William!" Ciel whispered furiously.

Ciel was in one of his living Hell class, Mr. Faustus' Biology class. Apparently, the idiot taught three of his six classes. Ciel would kill himself. He couldn't go on a minute without arguing with the teacher. How he wanted to choke the man, but he will not ruin the Phantomhive name.

Ciel looked around, making sure Mr. Faustus kept his back facing the students.

"I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

"You better be bleeding!"

Ciel made sure to keep his voice down, noticing gazes directed on him. Ciel glared at all of them, eyes saying, "Fuck off! Come on, snitch and you'll be in the hospital before you can say, 'oh, shit'."

"I kissed Michaelis-"

"You did what?" Ciel shouted out loud, cursing under his breath when Mr. Faustus began turning around. Ciel pressed the end call button and shoved his phone in his book bag, siting up straight in his chair.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please step outside. I want to have a word with you."

Ciel pushed back, making the chair screech. Ciel got up, heading towards the door. He didn't care if he got detention. It was worth it because William finally kissed Sebastian. This was going to be interesting. Also, Alois owed him fifty bucks. They had made a bet, Ciel saying that William will kiss Sebastian before they even went on a date and Alois said that William will kiss Sebastian during their date. Apparently, Ciel won and that made him happy. Ciel smiled, thinking of what to do next.

"Mind explaining, Mr. Phantomhive?"

Ciel broke out of his thoughts, looking at Mr. Faustus. Ciel forgot for a moment that he was going to have a conversation with the taller man. Well, might as well get this over with.

"You said you wanted a word with me, you just said four. This conversation is over."

Ciel headed back to class but was pulled back. Ciel glared at the man holding his arm in a iron grip.

"I will not tolerate more of your actions, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel tried to pull away but Mr. Faustus tightened his hold on him. Ciel flinched, feeling the pain. Frowning, Ciel spat, "Why don't you move to another school?"

"I wake up early to teach the students that are willing to learn. I did not expect to be dealing with rich brats like you."

Ciel slapped Mr. Faustus with his free hand, shouting, "Fuck you!"

Ciel pushed him away and ran, not wanting to deal with this. Fucking teacher. He didn't know what Ciel had to go through. Ciel's dear mother was dead because of these freaking humans! Ciel began crying, thinking of his mother. He could remember her sweet smile each day, her warm hugs, her tender touch. Ciel missed her so much. His mother was the nicest mermaid you could ever meet. Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything wrong. Innocent people die instead of those that did unspeakable things. Ciel's mother died saving the lives of others. Her funeral was held two days after her death. She was buried in a cemetery not far from here. She always was talking about the mysterious human land and how she would one day visit it. Unfortunately, she never got to. That's why Ciel's father held her funeral at _Amada Cemetery_. William had sang her a song:

_The sun is sleeping quietly_

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my nights_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping _

_Weeping_

_With you_

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my god it will depart I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_Will be desired by a night_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

_I wish for this night-time... I wish for this night-time..._

Ciel wiped away the tears but more came out. Ciel sat behind the statue of the first principle of the school. He hugged his knees, placing is chin on his knees. After minutes, Ciel had finally stopped crying and looked at the field. The wind blew through his hair, comforting him. The ocean could feel his sorrow and it tried to comfort him. Ciel smiled. At least, the ocean would always help him think of happy memories. Ciel looked up when he felt a warm hand caressing is cheek. Ciel looked away when he saw it was Mr. Faustus. Didn't the dude get that Ciel hated him? Ciel sighed, letting his legs be free from his embrace. Ciel looked at the skies.

"Is there something you wish to talk about? You know I'm here to listen."

"They don't pay you to get involved in student's business."

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean I should let them suffer. What's bothering you?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow when he felt his phone fall on his lap. Ciel grabbed it, asking, "Why are you giving this?"

"It's yours, isn't it? It would seem your brother was trying to contact you."

_So hot _

_Out the box _

_Can you pick up the pace? _

_Turn it up, _

_Heat it up _

_I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit A_

_re you with it? _

_Baby, don't be afraid _

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby  
Let's go _

_It's my show Baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz _

_That I'm gonna display _

_I told ya I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

Ciel blushed, hands trembling. Why was he trembling? Finally, he managed to answer the phone, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ciel, thank God you answered. I need you to retrieve a camera from this girl named Elizabeth Midford. She has pictures of me kissing Michaelis."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth Midford? That name sounded so familiar. It dawned on Ciel that it was the cheerful blondey that sat behind him. She was the president of the Yaoi Fan Club. Apparently, this school doesn't know immaturity. What school has a Yaoi Fan Club? Only insane people would. Ciel would bet his life that the principle allowed this because he also enjoyed watching yaoi, which reminded Ciel to ask Alois to do some snooping around to find a way to black mail Mr. Landers.

"Okay, bro. I'll have the camera in six hours. I have to get my detective side on. Talk to you later. One more thing, kiss the boy one more time," Ciel whispered the last part, not wanting the teacher eavesdropping on his private, highly classified conversation. Ciel laughed when William hung up, probably blushing by now. Ciel put his smartphone in his front pocket, getting up and dusting his pants from dust.

"Do I have anything on my pants?" Ciel asked, trying to look if he had something on his ass.

"No, just some perfect buttocks," Mr. Faustus responded with a wide grin.

Ciel's eyes widened, inching away from him. His mind was malfunctioning but his soul was screaming more along the lines of: "_MOLESTER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! AHHHHH! PEDOPHILE!"_

Ciel cleared his throat, saying, "About yesterday..."

"We should forget it ever happened. It's better that way."

Ciel felt his heart sink but didn't question it. Nodding, Ciel said, "Yes, it was something stupid and immature."

Ciel began walking away. Shutting his eyes tightly, he threw himself at Mr. Faustus and crashed his lips with his. Soon, the kiss turned into something amazing. Sparks were made as Ciel opened his mouth, moaning at the feeling of Mr. Faustus' tongue meeting his for the first time. The kiss was filled with love and passion, tender yet with heating passion. Ciel pulled away, running back to class, not wanting to give a reason to Mr. Faustus. There would be a lot of explaining to do. During the day, Ciel forgot what he had to do and kept thinking of other things to avoid thinking about Mr. Faustus and that...amazing...kiss. Ciel blushed each time he thought about it. He had given his first kiss to his teacher for crying out loud! What possessed him to do such a thing? Ciel groaned, placing his forehead in his forearm as he moped in the cafeteria. He chose to sit in the table where he would not be disturbed or heard. Ciel got out his IPod, plugged in his ear buds, placed his white ear buds on his ears and put it on maximum, wanting to hear nothing but his music. He pressed the shuffle icon and let the IPod choose a song.

_Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all _

_I need Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me_

The voice of Tarja Turunen filled through Ciel's ears, making him sigh in relief. She had such a beautiful voice. Ciel would love to meet her one day. Her voice was the most loving thing Ciel has ever heard.

_Would you do it with me _

_Heal the scars and change the stars _

_Would you do it for me _

_Turn loose the heaven within  
I'd take you away _

_Castaway on a lonely day _

_Bosom for a teary cheek _

_My song can but borrow your grace  
Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need _

_Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me  
(Dream of me...)  
Come out, come out wherever you are _

_So lost in your sea _

_Give in, give in for my touch _

_For my taste, for my lust  
Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need _

_Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me  
Your beauty cascaded on me _

_In this white night fantasy  
(Dream of me...)  
Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need _

_Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me  
Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need E_

_ntwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me  
(Dream of me...)  
Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need _

_Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me _

_My love, it lies so deep _

_Ever dream of me_

The song ended and Ciel looked up, cursing when he saw William. Shit, he forgot to retrieve the camera from the bucket of sunshine. Ciel tapped his foot nervously, thinking of what to say to William. The pictures in the wrong hands could cause Hell. If Ciel didn't get that damn camera, William is lost. For sure King Neptune would kill the humans, especially Sebastian, and lock William up in his room. Ciel snapped his finger when an idea popped in his head. Ciel smiled when William sat beside him. They didn't eat the school food because it was disgusting and not their favorite.

"Guess what happened to me?"

"Other than you kissing Sebastian, what?"

"The four molesters enrolled in this school. Your father is the Advance Anatomy teacher along with Mr. Sea."

"Wow, bro. The world hates us."

Ciel got up, stretching his muscles.

"I'll go get some water."

"Thanks."

Ciel went to the cafeteria woman and bought two waters, snatching the salt container from the teacher's table without being seen. Unbeknownst, Mr. Faustus had caught him grabbing it. Ciel made his way, giving a bottle of water to William. Ciel sat down and twisted the cap off, pouring salt into the little entrance. The salt fell to the bottom of the water.

"What are you doing?"

Ciel yelped, making the salt container fall and spill all over the table. Ciel turned around, looking into stern eyes.

"I was just drinking water."

Ciel looked at William to back him up. William grabbed the container, uncapped his water bottle and added salt into it, unfazed by the teacher behind him.

"You drink water with salt?" Mr. Faustus questioned.

"We can do what we want. Is there something wrong with how we eat, Mr. Faustus?" William asked, getting up and standing straight, eyes showing no emotions.

"No, but Mr. Phantomhive stole the salt."

William looked at Ciel, asking, "Did you steal it, Ciel?"

"Yes, but it was for good reasons. I wasn't planning on collecting snails and pouring salt all over them."

Before the conversation could continue, a teen got on the table and began playing his saxophone. Ciel rolled his eyes, saying, "It's time to see the freak show."

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet _

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat _

_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet _

_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat Y_

_ou make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet _

_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat _

_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet _

_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat_

The students got up, dancing with the beat as Sutcliff got on a table and sang. The teachers, to no avail, tried to end the inappropriate dancing and singing. The guys grind into the girls singing:

_Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah... _

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah... _

_Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah... _

_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

Ciel pulled William away from the horny students, looking at the mess on the top of the stairs where the teachers went to go to the principle's lunch area.

_Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat _

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me _

_My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me _

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me _

_My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee_

Ciel laughed when he saw Alois doing a split but unfortunately hit his nuts. How Ciel loved to see Alois make a fool out of himself. Ciel drank his salted water and put on the cap, twisting the bottom of the bottle. Once twisted completely, Ciel slowly undid the cap with the brush of his thumb. As expected, the lid popped out, making a sound as if a gun was fired. The music stopped and all eyes were on Ciel. Ciel smiled, showing the bottle and saying, "I would like to say that my second day here has been Hell. Stop this now, or I'll make sure this school is shut down immediately!"

The students sat back down on their chairs, eating silently.

Ciel walked out of the cafeteria, throwing his empty bottle in the recycling ben and headed towards his next class.

"Ciel?" William said.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, looking at William.

"Do you have the camera?"

"Oh, look at the time. Have to go. Love you."

Ciel ran, disappearing into a corner. The classes went by in a breeze and Ciel had dragged Alois out of his locker and into a abandoned hallway. Ciel looked around for teachers and students. He used a screwdriver to remove the screws on the air vent entrance.

"What are we doing again?"

"We are going to get a camera from Lizzy before she goes home. Fortunately, she has a meeting with her club today."

"Cool. Who gave you the screwdriver?"

"From the janitor."

Ciel placed the screwdriver inside the plant that stood beside the air vent entrance. Luckily, Ciel was wearing gloves. Looking at the hallway one more time, he went inside the vent, crawling as he turned on his flashlight and tried to remember where to go. He had studied the blueprints of the school's air vent, which he got from Undertaker. Ciel looked at Alois when the blonde boy put on the Mission Impossible theme song on full blast on his phone.

"Are you fucking retarded? Turn that off," Ciel said angrily.

"Dude, I'm just trying to set the mood."

"Turn it off. Now."

"Fine, Mr. goody two shoes."

Alois turned it off and began humming it.

Ciel rolled his eyes, crawling through the air vents, trying not to make much noise but Alois was pushing his buttons. Ciel looked down, shaking his head when it wasn't the right room. Ciel kicked Alois each time he would keep humming the damn song. This was not the time to be singing. They were on a mission to get a camera as soon as possible, destroy it and report to William that he had nothing to worry about. Ciel groaned when Alois sang:

_We're leaving together _

_But still it's farewell _

_And maybe we'll come back _

_To earth, who can tell? _

_I guess there is no one to blame _

_We're leaving ground _

_Will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown _

_The final countdown  
Ohh _

_We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall _

_'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea _

_With so many light years to go and things to be found _

_(To be found) _

_I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown _

_The final countdown _

_The final countdown _

_(The final countdown) _

_Ohh ho ohh  
The final countdown, _

_oh ho _

_It's the final countdown _

_The final countdown _

_The final countdown _

_(The final countdown)  
Ohh It's the final countdown _

_We're leaving together _

_The final countdown _

_We'll all miss her so _

_It's the final countdown _

_(The final countdown) _

_Ohh, it's the final countdown _

_Yea _

"Sing one more song and I will beat you senselessly."

Unfortunately, Alois sang another song.

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive _

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

Finally they reached the only air vent ceiling cover that showed the bucket of sunshine talking about something while doing a presentation. Alois was on all fours beside Ciel, gasping.

"Wow, is that Iason form Ai No Kusabi?" Alois whispered.

"Who in Sam's hill is Iason? Shut up. We need to do this with so much skill, the bodyguards working for the president would look like fools compared to us."

Somehow, the air vent broke. Ciel cursed, falling on a desk and breaking it. Alois shrieked, falling on a table and breaking it, too. The girls screamed in fear. Ciel groaned, getting up from the broken desk. Grabbing his shoulder, Ciel looked at the vent. How in Hell did it break? It wasn't like they were in anime and the characters somehow fall to their death but survived without a scratch. Ciel snatched the camera in Lizzy's hand and ran out of the room, Alois following him. They managed to get to Undertaker's shop, panting as they tried to regain their breath. Ciel whizzed as he looked through the pictures, smiling when it was filled with William kissing Sebastian. Sadly, he had to use his power to delete all the pictures and crush the pink, sparkling camera. He then got on Undertaker's computer, hacking into the school's computer system and deleted all the pictures in the Yaoi Fan Club computers. Undertaker had taught Ciel how to hack into anything. Remind Ciel to thank Undertaker. Ciel frowned when he accidentally deleted all the files of the club and teacher's homework file. Shit! Now how was Ciel going to explain this to William? More importantly, what was he going to do with Lizzy? She saw them and she might be going to the principle's office and telling Mr. Landers that Ciel stole her camera. What could he do? This would've been avoided if Ciel didn't forget to do it in the morning.

"God, help me," Ciel whispered, placing his forehead on the desk, groaning in defeat.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Review and until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This bleeding Heart_**


	7. Chapter 7: Shh, Don't Tell William

**_Hey, readers. Another chapter for all of you. Enjoy and review._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my crazy imagination_**

**_Warning: Language, hitting, guns_**

* * *

They managed to get to Undertaker's shop, panting as they tried to regain their breath. Ciel whizzed as he looked through the pictures, smiling when it was filled with William kissing Sebastian. Sadly, he had to use his power to delete all the pictures and crush the pink, sparkling camera. He then got on Undertaker's computer, hacking into the school's computer system and deleted all the pictures in the Yaoi Fan Club computers. Undertaker had taught Ciel how to hack into anything. Remind Ciel to thank Undertaker. Ciel frowned when he accidentally deleted all the files of the club and teacher's homework file. Shit! Now how was Ciel going to explain this to William? More importantly, what was he going to do with Lizzy? She saw them and she might be going to the principle's office and telling Mr. Landers that Ciel stole her camera. Then Mr. Landers will call his father and let's say Ciel's father is not a kind person when it comes to misbehavior. Luckily, William have been their every time he got in trouble and changed Ciel's father's mind from giving Ciel a harsh punishment. Anyways, what could he do? This would've been avoided if Ciel didn't forget to do it in the morning. No, this would not be happening if Ciel didn't decide it was a good time to make out with his teacher. Who does that? Everyone knows that a teacher student relationship always goes wrong and someone gets hurts at the end.

"God, help me," Ciel whispered, placing his forehead on the desk, groaning in defeat.

"I can help you if you do something for me," Undertaker whispered into my ear.

I yelped off the chair, looking at the older man. How does this weirdo creep around unnoticed? Someone should put a big sign that says, "Caution. May bite." I really doubt he's a human. He's young to have grey hair, not white, but grey hair. How was that possible? Did Undertaker dye his hair? No, it can't be because Undertaker showed them his old high school year book and clearly he had grey hair. This is totally off topic. I looked into his bangs, his eyes being covered for some reason. I believe it was because of the scars littering his body and face. I wonder where he got all those scars. Probably fought in a large war or something.

I looked away, asking, "What are you talking about?"

"I see you deleted some valuable data and I'm willing to help in exchange for some work to be accomplished."

His wide grin didn't convince me. If I saw yes, I would be attempting suicide. If I say no, I would be totally grounded. I sighed, asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get me a flash drive. It has important information I do not wish to leak out into the world."

I raised an eyebrow. What do I look like? A spy? Heck no! I was just a teenager that wants to have fun and enjoy life at the fullest and still get his diploma. I rub my neck. It seemed that I had to do some dirty work. Well, let's hope that all the movies I watched about spies, I end up doing well and not get myself killed before people start noticing I went missing. I wouldn't want William to know about this, nor my father.

"Take Alois with you."

What? Alois? The blonde teen would get in the way. He was bond to mess up and ruin the mission. Alois can't be trusted in certain things.

"Yes! I'm finally going to be a spy!"

I sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could say to make the man change his mind. I was stuck with Alois. Well, the day couldn't get worst than it already is. I looked at Alois and back at Undertaker.

"How are we supposed to get the flash drive?"

"Easy. Wear this."

I gasped, shaking my head. No way I'm wearing that. There's no way Jose I'm getting in that. I will stand my ground, but then I got remembered that William will be disappointed in me. I don't want that. I want William to praise me. I grunted, slamming my foot on the ground. Why was this happening to me? Why? Someone answer me. I growled, saying, "Fine," and grabbed the clothes, heading towards the bathroom. I can't believe I'm going to wear this. I'm going to look like a fool. This wasn't Halloween. If it was, I would've chosen something way better than this. I took off my school uniform, telling myself why I should back down on this. One, I could get hurt. Two, I could get raped. Three, I was a minor going to a party for only adults. This had to be against the law. What is Undertaker thinking? Doesn't he know that I'm is still a virgin and want to keep it that way until I find the one I truly love? Apparently, that damn dude needs some medical help. I stood naked in front of the mirror, looking myself from head to toe. I looked okay. I was thin and healthy. I slowly put on the custom, trying so hard to not throw the thing and burn it on the tub. Finally, I was completely dressed and put my school uniform inside my book bag, walking outside the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip when Alois began laughing at me.

"You look...so little and cute!"

I shook in rage, saying, "Say that one more time you won't be able to say a word anymore."

"Geez, calm down, cowboy," Alois laughed, banging his hand on the counter as tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm a Charro, you bastard! There's a huge difference!"

I had to wear a black Charro outfit with a white bowtie. I looked good but this type of clothing makes me feel awkward. I've never worn it before and I would be looked at. I wanted to be someone to be remembered as prideful, not shy. My cheeks flushed. I felt embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the guitar from Undertaker's hand, wanting this humiliation to be over with. Alois was dressed the same, expect he was wearing a black mustache.

"Dude you're blonde," I tell him.

He laughed and change his mustache to a blonde one. He combed his hair and got his trumpet, even when everyone knows that he has never touched an instrument before. I felt bad for him if someone asked him to play something.

Undertaker walked outside, getting inside a white van. We followed him, getting on the back. I sat down, playing my guitar to a sad song. I wasn't feeling in the mood to party. I have failed William. For him, I would do anything. He was my big brother. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I closed my eyes, sing Oasis by Tarja Turunen:

_Hyvyyden varjo peittää kyyneleen, _

_löytäneen luo vie askeleen _

_Rauha saa, kehto uneen tuudittaa _

_Toivo jää, tie rakkauteen _

_Tie syvään vaupauteen_

"Dude, you're making me feel as if we're going to die."

"We might die. Who knows?" I tell him, making Undertaker laugh.

I rolled my eyes and sang another song I heard on the radio one day.

_A veces quisiera saber lo que piensas _

_Poder desnudar a tu alma secreta _

_Decirte al oido que tanto te extraño _

_Te amo, te quiero, no puedo olvidarte_

_A veces quisiera robarte un minute _

_Los dos comprtir la misma fantasia _

_Pero es muy dificil amarte en secreto _

_Me dices que me amas y luego te olvidas_

_Y yo que he venido a entregarte _

_La ultima gota de amor, de esperanza y fe _

_Quisiera gritarle a los ventos que tanto te amo _

_Y no has podido amar con la misma en que amabamos ayer_

_Y esperare amando sin poder amar _

_Sabiendo que tu amor alguna vez senti Y_

_ se ha ido con tu olor y tu recuerdo que adore _

_Cuando amabamos ayer, pero ayer ya se fue_

_A veces quisiera sentir tu presencia _

_Los dos empezar sin deber nada a cuenta _

_Espero algun dia si tu me perdonas _

_Si vuelves a mi nunca mas me abandones_

_Que tengo la vida entera para recorrer _

_Este amor de principio a fin Poder encontrar el secreto que guarda tu alma amor _

_Esperare que algun dia regrese el amor en ti una vez mas_

_Y esperare amando sin poder amar _

_Sabiendo que tu amor alguna vez senti _

_Y se ha ido con tu olor y tu recuerdo que adore _

_Cuando amabamos ayer, pero ayer ya se fue_

"I'm serious, Ciel. You're going to make me cry if you keep singing sad songs!" Alois whined, at the verge of tears.

I crossed my hands over my chest, tapping my foot as we waited for Undertaker to stop driving. Minutes later, the van stopped and I put on my sombrero, getting out of the van and noticed we were in a mansion. I was left breathless at the structure. It was so large. The owner had to be spanking rich, but not as rich as I am. I smiled, getting my guitar. The moment Alois got out of the van, I ripped off the fake mustache.

"Shit! What the Hell?" Alois shouted, putting his hand over the red area.

I shrugged, saying, "You're too young to be having a mustache, dumbass."

Alois glared at me, flicking me off. I just laughed. I looked at Undertaker. He just showed that damn grin.

"I'll call you when you get inside the owner's office."

I nodded, going inside the back door and looked around. There were thirty servants in the kitchen, each busy preparing something, I dragged Alois by the ear, knowing he would go eating everything in his path. The boy was a eating machine. He would eat anything that looks delicious, and we're surrounded by fancy food. I didn't bother naming the food because I really didn't care. I'm here to retrieve a flash drive, get the heck out of here and go back to my room. I had to stay with Undertaker because I didn't want to bother William by asking to sleep at his house, so I sleep upstairs, above the shop. I pulled away when someone touched my shoulder.

"Sorry. Are you the mariachi band master ordered?" a young maid asked.

I nodded. She smiled and motion for us to follow her. I walked calmly, not losing my cool. I stopped walking when a blonde woman came up to me, chewing her gum like a cow. I looked at her from head to toe. She had her blonde hair down, tanned with excess make-up. Her red lipstick was enough to blind a person. She wore a tight red dress, imagination thrown out the window. She wore red high heels, making her seem taller.

"Hey, Mexican boy. Play me some music."

Mexican boy? Oh, she just crossed the line. I do not look like a Mexican person and I won't play music for her. However, I had to keep my act together. I smiled and asked, "What song do you want me to play for you?"

"I dunno. Something beautiful. Spanish."

I thought for a moment. I smiled when a song popped into my head.

_La cucaracha, la cucaracha_

_Ya no puede caminar_

_Porque no tiene, porque le falta,_

_Dinero para gastar_

The woman clapped her hand, pulling out a hundred dollar from her purse and folding it inside my front pocket of my Charro jacket.

"Amazing!" She said, walking away.

I grinned. The woman had no idea that I just sang a mocking song. Alois laughed on my shoulder, wiping away his tears of joy. The maid was chuckling, wanting to laugh so badly. After calming down, I thanked her and got on the stage, looking at the crowd. The room was filled of rich people. I tried not to vomit when I saw old ladies wearing strap dresses. I was disgusted. I looked at them, seeing they were holding dogs in their purses. Wow, that's just not looking sexy at all. I drifted my direction to the guys. They were dressed good, nothing wrong. Then there he was, Mr. Landers in his full handsomeness drinking a cup of wine as he had a conversation with the same racist woman I had the misfortune of meeting today. I turned around, not wanting to be noticed.

"Damn shit!" I cursed in my head.

Alois stood in front of me, asking, "Isn't that Mr. Landers over yonder?"

"Stop pointing, you idiot!" I whispered, smacking him in the shoulder. I bit my nails nervously. What am I going to do? Mr. Landers was going to notice us. Wait! Why was the principle of Herodian School doing here? From all the places in the world, he had to be here. Did life really hate me? I tapped my foot, trying to think. Then I remembered that the principle hasn't seen me in person. He had left before I could remove my cape when we first met him. Luckily, I had avoided going to the principle's office. Mr. Faustus is just so kind not to right me up and instead gives me detention because he can't stop looking at my pretty face. Anyways, I had nothing to worry about. Everything will be A-Okay.

A young maid approached us, saying, "The people want to hear music. Please begin immediately."

I took a quick glance at the audience. Indeed, they were getting irritated that we weren't playing music. I nodded, saying, "Million apologies. What should we sing?"

"Um... You can ask them?"

Oh, yes. Why didn't I think about that?

I nodded, using my hat to make me unnoticeable. I cleared my throat, saying, "Hello, my name is Alex Monte and this is my good friend Jose Perez."

Alois waved at the crowd.

I stood up straight, thinking of a song. Which one should I sing? I had no idea. Damn. I turned to Alois and asked, "So what are we going to sing?"

"Amor Bravio."

"What?"

"Remember that telenovela I made you watch?"

"Oh, yes. The one you dragged me all the way one night just to watch with you because you were scared that Isadora was going to kill her step-son by pushing his car, him and his lover inside, over the edge of the cliff."

"I started crying when that happened, bro."

"Yes, you were crying all night because of that."

"Shut up! Sing the theme song."

"Fine."

I turned back to the audience, playing the first notes of the song. Then the lyrics came to me as if it were magic.

_Siento que esta vez mi corazón _

_Se regalo a tus besos y ya no es mío_

_Vive en tus deseos como lo hace una obsesión _

_Nunca diria que no ha estar contigo_

_Tu eres porque duele tanto amor _

_Duele y es que nunca es suficiente_

_Siento que me llenas de locura y de pasión _

_Es desesperación para tenerte _

_Te doy el alma para que hagas lo que quieras de mi _

_P__orque estoy enamorado y desarmado junto a ti_

_Te doy mi vida porque quiero hacerte sentir _

_Que te quiero demasiado y no me puedo resistir _

_Y es así no se tiene control_

_Es estar enamorado cuando manda el corazón_

_Siento que no hay otra solución _

_Porque me envolvió un amor bravío _

_Juro que en mis sueños_

_Eres tu mi tentación _

_Mujer que enamoro en cada latido_

_Te doy el alma para que hagas lo que quieras de mi _

_Porque estoy enamorado y desarmado junto a ti_

_Te doy mi vida porque quiero hacerte sentir _

_Que te quiero demasiado y no me puedo resistir _

_Yes así no se tiene control _

_Es estar enamorado cuando manda el corazón_

I inhaled deeply to get the last word to linger. I didn't have good lungs when it comes to certain notes. The crowd clapped their hands. I bowed down, needing some salted water, but I can't ask for that. They would think I'm out of my mind. I gave a fake smile and waited to regain my breath. The same maid came up the steps and gave me a piece of paper. I grabbed it, my eyes almost popping out of its socket. Are you freaking serious? I won't sing this song. I'll rather be caught dead than be found singing this song in front of so many people.

I looked at Alois.

"Hey, Jose. Sing this."

"Oh, no. The people has requested for you to sing it," the maid said, smiling nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. You had to be kidding me. Someone shoot me now before I go on a rampage through the city. Alois looked at the piece of paper, laughing at the title of the song.

"Man, sucks to be you."

"Fuck you," I said, trying so hard not to just break my guitar and walk away. I had to do this. I had to get the flash drive so Undertaker could help me undo what I did. This was for William.

"William, I hope you never find out about today," I thought, facing the audience once more, making sure I do not blush and I started looking at the wall ahead of me.

Focus on the wall. Dedicate the song to the wall. Don't look at all these prevents. Keep calm. Ignore eyes undressing you.

With that in mind, I sang:

_R-O-C-K Mafia_

I sang in a seductive tone, licking my lips.

_Creation shows me what to do _

_I'm dancing on the floor with you _

_And when you touch my hand I go crazy _

_Y__eah_

I threw my head back, biting my lip in fake ecstasy.

_The music tells me what to feel I like you now, but is it real? _

_By the time we say goodnight _

_I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you _

_Comin through my veins _

_Am I into you? _

_Or is the music to blame?_

I walked on the stage, one hand caressing my chest, moving my shoulders to the beat that rang through the speakers. Alois got a microphone and sang with me.

_[Chorus:] _

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love? _

_Or is it art? _

_C__ause the way you got your body movin's _

_Got me confused I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks _

_(Oh)_

I dance seductively, biting my bottom lip, singing with all my soul.

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love? _

_Or is it art? _

_Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe _

_That we're a masterpiece _

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark _

_Who owns my heart?_

I pointed to Mr. Landers, smirking at him as I touched my thigh, almost my crotch but put my hand on my chest, over where my heart was pumping into its confines.

_The room is full but all I see is _

_The way your eyes just blaze through me _

_Like fire in the dark We're like living art_

_And it hits me Like a tidal wave _

_Are you feelin me? Or is the music to blame?_

I moved my hand like the ocean waves do, looking to my side and kept singing, trying so hard not to blush.

_[Chorus]  
So come on baby _

_Keep provokin' me _

_K__eep on ropin' me Like a rodeo _

_Baby pull me close _

_Come on here we go _

_H__ere we go _

_Here we go_

I had to keep from throwing up. Come on, I was only fourteen and they want me to sing this? They are such perverts! This flash drive better be important for me to go to the extreme and sing this song to all these people. I better get paid. If I don't, I'll go on a rampage and request Undertaker for my money. I know I'm rich but I want to know that my hard work didn't go to vain.

_And it hits me _

_Like a tidal wave _

_Are you feelin me? _

_Or is the music to blame?_

_[Chorus]  
Who owns my heart? _

_Who owns my heart? _

_Heart, heart, heart, heart... _

Finally, my torture was over and I really needed some cold water. I looked at the crowd. Some ladies were putting on their lipsticks for me, the guys were getting a boner (perverts), and the old ladies were looking at me with hatred in their eyes. It's not my fault I'm so hot and sexy. I was born this way.

Mr. Landers stood in the front row, taking a sip of his cup of wine. He lifted his cup, saying, "Why don't you sing something dark?"

I raised an eyebrow, asking, "I'm sure it will ruin the mood, no?"

"Let's agree to disagree."

I nodded, seeing the servants putting down instruments. I grabbed the guitar, Alois the drums. The other instruments were going to be played by butlers. I shrugged, grabbing the microphone and focusing on my vocal words. The lights dimmed a little and I tapped my foot. I waited to add suspense. I closed my eyes and opened them and began saying in a deep, sorrowful voice:

_Give me a sign_

_Sing the words of innocence and broken pride _

_Make white conclusions fail_

_Send me a sign_

_Heal this broken melody_

_Because each day_

_I die in Hell_

That's when I started playing my guitar, Alois going crazing on the guitar, a butler going insane on the electric keyboard.

_A passing life each day, a carving on the wall _

_It's like a night without awakening _

_The truth is lost and maybe never to be found _

_Like the shadows of my pantomime_

_When all the world is gathered for the final feast _

_Will there be someone to believe in me? _

_Voices echoing in my distorted mind Is this for real or just a dream? _

_(__Am I losing my mind? I am not afraid, my dear)_

I looked into Mr. Landers' eyes, knowing he was unaware that one of his students was singing to him. I will find out why he is here. I will ask Undertaker for information on the white-headed male. God knows what Mr. Landers does when unseen by people. A innocent looking man like him could actually be a mass murder for all I know. Take for example Light Yagami. He was the perfect son and then when he gets the power to kill anyone he wants by just writing the name of said person on the Death Note, he goes berserk. To tell you the truth, I was crying when L dies. Why did the innocent people have to die. L, best known as Ryuzaki, was the best detective and then Light had to kill him. Idiot Light. Well, at least Light died at the end and L's ghost was there to witness Light's last breath.

_Sing for me angel of afterlife calming me down _

_Chaos inside my nebula _

_And make the wrong turn to right in a celestial light _

_Forgive my sacrimony_

_Tell me what they say that I'm supposed to know _

_Tell me every little detail _

_Make truth appear for me as distant memories _

_Like pictures on a silver screen_

_It all becomes clear The truth will appear _

_Forever a debt for you and me_

_And now leave me alone _

_Erase my memory _

_Don't want to hear, don't want to see _

_Don't want to think about the lie that follows me_

_All becomes clear _

_But no one will hear my testimony _

_I am your angel of afterlife calming you down _

_Silence inside your nebula _

_And when the wrong turns to right in a celestial light _

_I'll heed your testimony_

_(Ring around a rosie, A pocketful of posies, Ashes, ashes We all fall down) _

I finished singing, Alois coughing as he had to do a shrieking voice to finish the last lines of the song. I smiled and said, "I'll let my friend take the stage. Thank you very much and have a good day."

I got off the stage, heading towards the kitchen. I got inside, grabbing a bottle of water. This day was getting crazy. How much can I stand doing this? I drank my water, my phone vibrating in my jacket. I walked to a corner, answering my phone.

"Ello?"

"Good, you're alive. Steal a butler outfit and grab a food cart. Act as if you're going to take the owner's food to him."

"How am I going to convince them? I'm so short," I argued.

"They obtain vulnerable kids to be servants, sometimes treating them as their sex slave."

I tightened my hold on my phone, wanting so badly to break Undertaker's skull. He put me in a house that use kids as sex slave. That bastard! Lord give me the strength to survive this. I swear I will no longer punch Alois anymore. Sighing, I hung up and snuck out of the kitchen unnoticed and into the servant's hallway. Somehow, I was being guided by my mind. Thank the Lord I'm a mermaid. I removed my Charro outfit and shoes in a laundry bag along with my sombrero. I put on a butler's outfit, combing my hair with my fingers. Putting on my gloves, I grab my bag, opening the door of the closet and made sure no one was outside. Nodding, I got out and closed the door behind me, walking towards the kitchen again. I managed to avoid guests. I went inside the kitchen, put my bag under the cart and rolled it outside, taking one glance at Alois. He was singing Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo. I cocked my head at him, he smiled back at me. I kept moving, looking around for anything suspicious. I froze when a blonde woman wearing a tight ocean blue dress approached me, giving me her coat, "Put this away, boy."

"Of course, m'lady."

I bowed down and put the expensive, fur coat on my forearm and waited until she disappeared, her chin held up high. I rolled the cart further, out the building and walked through the sidewalk. On the right was a pool, underwater lights making it seem like a paradise. The area was disserted, the sound of the wind only to be heard. I looked at the coat and stopped walking. Such a expensive coat in my hands. What to do? What to do? I looked around and threw the coat to the bushes, turning around and going back to pushing the cart to the main building. I opened the door, pushed the cart inside and looked at the elevator. It would seem you needed to swipe a card and enter a code to use the thing. Now what? I could use my powers. My phone rang again.

"Ello?"

"The card is in your left pocket of your pants," Undertaker said in a serious tone.

What the heck? How did Undertaker put the card in the exact pants I'm wearing? Or maybe he had inside resources. It had to be that. I pressed my phone to my cheek with my shoulder, getting out the gold letter access card. I swiped it, the light turning from red to green.

"The code is 1618461891684."

"Got it," I responded.

The elevator opened. I pushed the cart inside the elevator.

"Push the 10th button."

I did as I was told. The elevator doors closed. I sighed.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"I would've sent William but this guy by the name of Vincent said they were watching Thor and William could not see me. What a shame."

I heard Undertaker sigh.

"What are the chances I won't die?"

"99.8% Don't worry, I'm in the security room. I've hacked into the system so only I can watch your moves."

"If I don't make it, tell William I love him."

"Sure, no problem."

I hung up, shoving my phone in my pocket. The elevator door opened and I pushed the cart forward, going left. There was no one and I wanted to give up, but this was for William. I narrowed my eyes, putting the cart near a plant and opened the door to the owner's office. I walked inside, closing the door behind me. I gasped, feeling a hand wrap around my waist. I struggled but froze when a knife was pressed to my neck.

"Don't move or I'll make sure to cut your throat without second thoughts," a dark voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I stayed still, heart pumping faster.

"Good boy. I can't believe a brat like you could break in my house, act like a Charro and surpass my guards. Tell me, how did you do it? Who sent you here? Was it Undertaker, huh?"

I tried to keep calm. I had to keep calm. One wrong move and I'm dead. Breathing deeply, I said, "I have no boss."

"Don't lie!"

I hissed, falling to the ground. I sat up, looking at the man. He was wearing an eye patch on his left eye, a thick cigar on his mouth. He was tanned and ugly, his good eye twitching every ten seconds. He was wearing a white suit. I could tell by his voice, clothes and house that he was a southern billionaire. He walked closer to me. I bit my bottom lip as he hit me across my face with his gun. I rolled on the floor, blood dripping from my mouth.

"Who sent you, little boy?"

I laughed, rubbing my sore jaw. I got up, legs threatening to go weak. I looked at his good eye, saying, "I won't tell you."

He roared in rage, running towards me. Before he could reach me, he fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. My eyes widened as I saw Undertaker holding a gun. My heart pumped even faster if that was possible. I looked at the dead man. Undertaker had shot him without batting an eye. A whole could be seen on the old man's forehead. I gagged at the sight. His eye was still wide open. I looked away, trembling. Undertaker put his gun away and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the porch. I pulled away.

"What about the flash drive?" I asked him.

"Thank you for reminding me."

Undertaker looked through the desk and grabbed a red flash drive and silver laptop. He ran out the porch. I followed him. I jumped off the rails, rolling down to the ground. I cursed myself for doing that. I kept rolling down the hill, Undertaker giggling as he ran to catch up to me. I saw Alois appearing, running beside Undertaker.

"Yo, bro! Keep rolling because I just earned us one million dollars!"

I rolled my eyes, groaning when I finally stopped rolling. I sat up, blurting out, "Oh, shit! My Charro outfit!"

"Don't worry. I got it," Undertaker said, showing me the bag.

I sighed in relief. We had to leave no evidence. I got up, dusting off my pants. I limped to the van. It would seem that Undertaker had parked the van at the end of the hill. I got on the passenger's seat, panting. Damn, this day was crazy. Alois sat at the back, counting our money. Undertaker put the stuff at the back and go on the driver's seat. Turned on the ignition and we were off to home sweet home. The sun was setting, splashing colors throughout the sky. I opened the glove box and got out my IPod I put before we left. I put on my ear buds and put on a song to relax my senses.

_Put all your angels on the edge _

_Keep all the roses, I'm not dead I left a thorn under your bed _

_I'm never gone _

_Go tell the world I'm still around I didn't fly, I'm coming down you are the wind, the only sound _

_Whisper to my heart when hope is torn apart and no one can save you _

_I walk alone _

_Every step I take I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

_Go back to sleep forever more_

_Far from your fools and lock the door_

_They're all around and they'll make sure_

_You don't have to see_

_What I turned out to be no one can help you _

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take I walk alone _

_My winter storm Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone _

_Waiting up in heaven I was never far from you_

_Spinning down I felt your every move _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take I walk alone _

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

I opened my eyes when I felt the first streak of light hit my eyes. I yawned, thankful that was all a dream. When I sat up, my shoulder begged for mercy. Damn, that wasn't a dream. I shook my head, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. I guess Undertaker had carried my limp body to my room...and changed me into my pajamas. I'm not even going to ask why. I took a freezing cold shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. I knew my scars and bruises healed while I was sleeping. There was no evidence to indicated that I was getting myself in trouble.

I noticed Undertaker was on his computer.

"I already fixed the deletion of the teacher's files. Good job yesterday, Ciel. I wouldn't have done it without you."

I felt like the walking dead at the moment. I looked at Undertaker and said, "Fuck you," and I lifted both my middle fingers. Undertaker just laughed at me.

"You're going to run late. Here," Undertaker held out a thick envelope.

I grabbed it, looking at it.

"What is this?"

"Half of one million dollars and the keys to your new motorcycle. You earned it," Undertaker said, smiling sincerely.

My eyes sparkled. Smiling, I got my book bag, going upstairs. I knelt down in front of my money safe box. I inserted the pin number and put the money in it, only taking out fifty bucks from the enveloped. I locked it, got up and headed downstairs. I grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge, added extra salt and shook it well. I drank all of it. The salted water will refresh me completely. I threw the bottle inside the recycling ben and caught the helmet Undertaker flung at me and said, "Love you, Undertaker."

"Love you, too, Ciel!"

I put on my navy blue helmet and got on my motorcycle. It was the same as William's but in hot red. I turned it on, hearing the engine roar to life. I grinned, driving off to school. I already had on my ear buds.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty _

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

At the moment, I didn't care that this song was ringing through my ears. I was feeling like the king of the world.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like _

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize _

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like _

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

I turned a corner, grinning widely.

_My mouth never takes a holiday _

_I always shock with the things I say I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, _

_I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

I parked next to William's motorcycle and turned it off. I felt way better, yesterday forgotten. I got off and headed towards Biology. I walked as if I was the boss of this place. Students looked at me. I didn't care. I was so happy.

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

Today was the first day I actually wanted to go to Biology class. I actually wanted to learn something from Mr. Faustus. Wow, didn't think I would ever be saying that.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly _

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_I pick my skirts to be sexy _

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty _

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy _

_Can't change I am Sexy naughty bitchy me_

I took off my helmet and went inside my class. There were already students inside. I sat down and heard the last bell ring. Mr. Faustus appeared in his drop-dead-sexiness. He wrote the assignment of the day on the white board and looked at us.

"Mr. Phantomhive, unplug and put away your IPod."

"Yes, sir."

I did as I was told. Mr. Faustus raised an eyebrow when I address him politely. All the students gasped, never hearing me being nice to Mr. Faustus. They were used to my come backs and reluctant, prideful side. I just looked into those hypnotizing eyes.

I (for the first time) sat at the front with a big smile on my face. I was totally freaking out the students. Ha, they were not expecting me to be so cheerful today. I was known to be the emo looking boy, but today I felt as if Christmas decided to be today. I was so excited, nothing could bring me down. Absolutely nothing! Nada!

"Students, please get out your homework and place it on my desk."

The world shattered before me. What did he just say? Homework? What homework? We had homework? When? At what time? Oh, fucking shit on sandwich! I'm screwed.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please turn in your homework I assigned yesterday."

My forty little chibi Ciel where screaming in my head, some tripping, others grabbing their parachutes and jumping off the plane while writing their last will and testament. I clenched to my desk. Crap, I was totally screwed.

Curse you, Undertaker!

Someone put me out of my misery. Please. I slammed my head to the desk, groaning.

"Fuck the world," I whined.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Thank you for making it this far. Tell me, if you were Ciel, experienced all of this, what would be your best excuse for not doing your homework? Review and tell me what you thought of this lovely chapter I took all day typing . Well, until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**_Happy 4th of July! It's raining where I am but everything is okay. Another chapter for you to enjoy. I wasn't planning on uploading because I was depressed, deeply depressed but my heart ached to get up and write something. Therefore, this is what my mind made me write. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

**_Dreams_**

**_Do they mean something?_**

I took off my helmet and went inside my class. There were already students inside. I sat down and heard the last bell ring. Mr. Faustus appeared in his drop-dead-sexiness. He wrote the assignment of the day on the white board and looked at us.

"Mr. Phantomhive, unplug and put away your IPod."

"Yes, sir."

I did as I was told. Mr. Faustus raised an eyebrow when I address him politely. All the students gasped, never hearing me being nice to Mr. Faustus. They were used to my come backs and reluctant, prideful side. I just looked into those hypnotizing eyes.

I (for the first time) sat at the front with a big smile on my face. I was totally freaking out the students. Ha, they were not expecting me to be so cheerful today. I was known to be the emo looking boy, but today I felt as if Christmas decided to be today. I was so excited, nothing could bring me down. Absolutely nothing! Nada!

"Students, please get out your homework and place it on my desk."

The world shattered before me. What did he just say? Homework? What homework? We had homework? When? At what time? Oh, fucking shit on sandwich! I'm screwed.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please turn in your homework I assigned yesterday."

My forty little chibi Ciel where screaming in my head, some tripping, others grabbing their parachutes and jumping off the plane while writing their last will and testament. I clenched to my desk. Crap, I was totally screwed.

Curse you, Undertaker!

Someone put me out of my misery. Please. I slammed my head to the desk, groaning.

"Fuck the world," I whined.

I have been busy trying to find the flash drive that I forgot about the stupid homework. I couldn't tell my teacher that I was in a adult party late at night instead of doing my homework. If I do, that will make Undertaker look like the worst guardian ever. If they arrest him, he will be found out as the pinhead of the black market. I couldn't do that to him. He was kind to us. He let us stay at his place and treated us like his sons he will never have. I bang my head again. What lie can I tell Mr. Faustus? Things are getting so complicated lately. Ever since we were busted, things had not been the same. William kissed Sebastian, which was obvious to happen because the raven teen had a crush on my brother. The magnetic force between them is unbreakable. They will live to see happiness. Then there was me. I kissed my teacher for no apparent reason whatsoever. I'm such a git. I bit my bottom lip hard, grasping my hair mercilessly. I looked up. I met those eyes, those eyes that yearn to know who I truly am. I looked at him, maybe with hopes of finding something deep inside of him. I grasped my dress shirt, feeling my heart pump faster. My eyes widened, my breath ripped from my lungs. I fell to the floor, knowing that a vision was coming to me, a vision that could either reveal happiness or sorrow. It's been years since I had a vision. The last time was one day before my mother died. I had seen her smile, telling me about the human world. The vision changed into something else I couldn't comprehend at the time. I had seen that my mother was helping the smaller children outside when something dark came over her. I then heard screaming, crying and the accelerating breathing of my mother. Then I saw nothing else. My vision went black, the blackest of nights, the deepest of oceans. I found out after my mother's death that I was gifted with visions. I had blamed myself for not preventing my mother's death but my father said that people must die so others can be born.

I looked around, clenching Mr. Faustus' dress shirt. I felt so cold, so lonely in this world. I cocked my head back, screaming my lungs out as my eyes flashed white. I woke up to find myself naked in a white bed. My head ached, begging me to go back to sleep. I shook my head, sitting up. I looked around. I was in a dark room, nothing I could be able to identify my current location. I removed the white sheets covering me, feeling a sticky substance between my legs. My eyes widened when I saw a liquid running down my leg. What is this? I dipped my fingers in it, shivering. I sniffed it, raising an eyebrow when I knew what it was. I was covered in semen. My lower regions was filled with this disgusting thing. I shook my head, getting off the bed. I screamed in pain when my legs failed to work. I panted, sitting up. My bottom hurt terribly. Why? I got up, limping out of the room. The hallway was the same, dark and terrifying. I walked faster, one hand holding onto the wall and the other holding the sheets that covered my shivering body. I had to find out where I was. I heard someone scream. My ears perked up, telling me to go further ahead. My curiosity took the best of me and I followed the sound. I had to know where I was and why there was someone screaming. I didn't want to hear people suffer in pain. I cared so much that I would save them even if they were a mere stranger. My legs begged me to stop the torture. I paid no heed. I stood in front of the door where the source came from. My hands held the doorknob for dear life, twisting it. I opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't a beast feasting upon a human and ripping out his or her guts and leaving the heart for last. I walked in, heart shattering at the sight before me. I couldn't believe this. How could he do this to me? There, on the bed was Mr. Faustus having his way with Mr. Landers. I bit my bottom lip, heart breaking even more. I watched as Mr. Faustus pleasure Mr. Landers. I let tears fall down my face, backing away from the sight. I gasped when amethyst eyes met mines. That sick smiled appeared on his face, mocking me. I fled the room, running as fast as I could. I tripped but got back up, wanting to be as far away from them. I tried blocking away their laughter. They were laughing at my weakness, my fragile state. Why did I feel so betrayed? Why should I care that Mr. Faustus was having sex with another man? The man was free to do whatever he wanted. I was nobody to intervene in his life. I ran faster. The walls closed on me, having nowhere to go. I closed my eyes, calling out for William. I opened my eyes, looking around. I had my uniform on. I was in school. Everything looked normal but I knew something was wrong. I walked through the corridors, ear buds blasting to a song.

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind I_

_can't win your losing fight all the time _

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No not this time _

_Not this time _

The clouds turned grey, rain beginning to fall. That's abnormal, I didn't hear angels crying, or King Neptune furious about something. There had to be a good explanation why it was raining. It wasn't like the god of thunder, the mighty Thor was going on a rampage. A thunderstorm was forming.

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well _

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

I narrowed my eyes when I saw William opening a door, face showing fear. His hands were shaking, tears wanting to be shed. I felt my heart break again. My brother never showed emotions. He always was calm and powerful. He looked devastated. Something was wrong and I'm going to find out. I will not let William look sad. It was up to me to make him happy, even if that means I have to sacrifice my happiness. I didn't care. I would do it without second thoughts. I will save his life to my last breath.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And its hanging on your tongue _

_Just boiling in my blood _

_But you think that I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all _

_Well I will figure this one out _

_On my own _

_(I'm screaming "I love you so") _

_On my own _

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

I ran when I saw William walk in, storm growing stronger. At this rate, the world will fade. What is happening? Didn't William know that he was causing chaos? This had to stop one way or another. I stood in front of the opened door, dropping my book bag, shattering the glass horse I had there.

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah _

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah _

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well  
I think I know I think I know  
Ooh, there is something I see in you _

_It might kill me I want it to be true _

I saw Sebastian on top of Grell, naked. This was not true. The earth was shaking, winds growing even stronger. I screamed my lungs, opening my eyes completely. I gasped for air, feeling back at home. I looked around. What happened? Mr. Faustus was holding me, phone pressed in his ear.

"I need an ambulance-"

I snatched his phone, slamming it to the wall. I got up, getting away from them.

"Ciel?"

What? Why was Mr. Faustus calling me by my first name? He supposed to call me Mr. Phantomhive, nothing else! For some reason I hated his guts. I hated all of him. Mr. Faustus walked closer to me, holding out his hand.

"You need to see the nurse," he tells me with eyes full of emotions I didn't want to see.

"So you could fuck her?" I blurted out with venom, not thinking things through.

"What?" he asked.

I shook in anger, not wanting to see his face ever again. I pushed passed him, sitting back in my seat.

"Are you sure-"

"They don't pay you to care," I snapped.

He ordered everyone to get back to their assigned seats. Everything was forgotten minutes later and I avoided looking at anyone, especially the damn bastard. My visions never failed to come true. I will not let my teacher be part of my life. He was here to guide us to greatness, not fall in love with his students. The bell rang and I had not taken notes on his lesson. I didn't care. I let all the students walk out. I didn't want to touch no one. I was left alone with him. I walked up to him. He was sitting on his desk, grading the homework that was due today. I stood in front of his desk, hand crossed over my chest.

"I want to make something clear," I tell him, my playful side burnt in the hottest flames of Hades.

He looked up from his paperwork, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He leaned further on his swivel chair, yellow eyes crashing with sapphire. We stared at each other for what seemed like years when it was just minutes. I felt as if I knew him better than anyone else. It was as if we were best of friends and there was no barriers keeping us apart. I got closer, pushing away all the things in his desk.

"Before I tell you want I want, why do you care about me?"

He leaned closer, our noses touching. Our breath intermingled.

"This might sound cheesy but I love you."

"Don't mess with me. Tell me the truth!"

He didn't get a time to say something when the students rushed inside the room, sitting in their seat. I cursed, grabbing my helmet and book bag and ran outside.

"Ciel!"

I ignored him. I ran and ran, needing to find William. He needed to know about my vision. I had to change it before all of that came to true. I knew that William belonged to Sebastian and Sebastian to William. I could see in William's eyes that he loved the raven teen, it's just that he hadn't noticed yet. Sadly, I had to go to my next class. I sighed, sitting back down on the only table no one dared to touch. I looked around, eating the large pizza I ordered. I added hot sauce all over it, not caring if I earned weird looks from the students nearby. I heard something smack on a wooden surface. I yelped off my seat, looking around. What the F? It was all a dream? How could that be? It felt so realistic. Was I dreaming within a dream? This is so confusing. Thank God it was a dream because Mr. Faustus confessing his love for me was just creepy. If it was the real thing, I would've done something stupid like hug him or start hopping down the hall. I shivered at the thought. If fate was cruel to me and that really happens, well there will be a lot of swearing. Then there was the fact that I saw him have sex with Mr. Landers. I wanted to puke. Ew, a teacher/principle relationship was also against the law. Why did I get jealous? Hm, I should make sure to hate Mr. Faustus from now on. That dream will not happen.

Over my dead body, fate!

I looked at Mr. Faustus when I realized I looked like a person who was thinking of world conquer. I can conquer this world but that's just not the responsibility I want on my hands. I'm so small and fragile. I couldn't possibly rule a whole planet. Anyways, Mr. Faustus was not amused by my actions. It's a good thing a mermaid can daydream at a fast speed because a normal human would take hours dreaming all of that. Anyways, I directed my attention to the teacher.

"Where is your homework, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"That's a very good question. You see, what had happen was I went to my uncle's house but found out he wanted me to go to the grocery store to buy him some ingredients. I went to the store, bought the food but then there was a street performer. He was juggling some balls on fire and doing amazing aerobatics. Once you watched, you are stuck. You know how it gets."

"No. I don't know how it gets. Mr. Phantomhive, you knew you had homework and you let yourself be distracted."

Damn, he had a point there. Hm, what to say? He was a smart man and could not be fooled easily. I sat on my desk, knowing this would piss him off.

"You see, I have ADD."

"You do? Then why didn't your uncle put that in your school enrollment sheet?"

What is this? Interrogation Time with Ciel Phantomhive? I would not let him win this game. A Phantomhive will never go back on their word. I lied and I will keep doing it until he's convinced about it.

"My uncle thought it was none of your business to know what I have!" I countered.

It was true. I didn't have to tell them about things. It would be crazy if someone is filling out the paper and it said, "Don't lie," and you had to put that you have high cholesterol, your blood type, eye color, height, favorite food, favorite color, who's your favorite actor. You get my point. They should mind their own business when it comes to certain things.

"You will have a golden ticket straight to detention, Mr. Phantomhive, if you don't turn in your homework."

I looked at the pile of papers on his desk. I curse the day the lazy asses actually decided it was a good day to do their homework so I would be the only one to suffer. Fucking idiots. I placed one leg over the other, looking intimidating. I could be the next ruler but I won't.

I got off my temporary desk and asked, "May I sing a song that will describe how I feel at the moment?"

"Does it have to do with Biology?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You may proceed."

I grabbed Rachel's violin. She yelped out of her seat as if I was about to rape her. Yeah right. I would rather die than have sex with a human. They were sometimes weak and annoying. I started playing, letting the violin shriek to a sweet, menacing sound. I sighed in relief, loving the way it sounded. I had learned to play the violin with the help of William.

_When the Devil is too busy _

_And Death's a bit too much _

_They call on me by name you see _

_For my special touch _

_To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune _

_To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize _

_But call me by any name _

_Any way it's all the same_

I walked behind Mr. Faustus, grinning when he flinched. He wanted to make everyone believe he was Mr. Perfect but even I know that's impossible. No one's perfect, not even the angels in Heaven above having a glorious time watching us. I smiled when Lizzy removed her pink collar that had a bow and a bell in the middle. She shook it, giggling as she went with the song.

_I'm the fly in your soup _

_I'm the pebble in your shoe _

_I'm the pea beneath your bed _

_I'm a bump on every head _

_I'm the peel on which you slip _

_I'm a pin in every hip _

_I'm the thorn in your side _

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

I raised my eyebrow when I had seen a flash of lust cross Mr. Faustus' eyes. I should really get glasses. I'm seeing things I don't want to see. Maybe it was my head playing tricks. I got on top my desk, smiling as if Christmas was today and my gifts were in front of me, waiting to be unwrapped.

_And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
While there's children to make sad _

_While there's candy to be had _

_While there's pockets left to pick _

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs _

_I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner _

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it _

_'Cause there's one born every minute_

No, I don't steal from people and I'm positively don't trip grannies down the stairs. I'm a good kid and looked cute and adorable. When I show my puppy eyes, no one can go against me. I'm the cutest thing you'll ever find.

_And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
I pledge my allegiance to all things dark _

_And I promise on my damned soul _

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub _

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me _

_Not only does his job, but does it happily_

No one knows this but I take anger management therapies to at least look nice and innocent at school. I'm a ticking bomb ready to explode at any moment. The last time I went on a rampage was when the store didn't have my favorite chocolates. Let me tell you that I'm obsessed with sweets. I ended up screaming at all the workers, at the manager and then at the police. It took eight officers to slam me into the ground and tranquilize me. Thank Undertaker for erasing all data of that horrible day and I didn't go to jail. Isn't that awesome?

_I'm the fear that keeps you waked _

_I'm the shadows on the wall _

_I'm the monsters they become _

_I'm the nightmare in your skull _

_I'm a dagger in your back _

_And extra turn upon the rack _

_I'm the quivering of your heart _

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start  
And it's so easy when you're evil _

_This is the life, you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need _

_And I do it all for free _

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

I jumped off the desk, grinning like a psychopath. The students started shivering, going to the back of the room. They were terrified of me. They should be. I'm more powerful than them, both physically and emotionally.

_It gets so lonely being evil _

_What I'd do to see a smile _

_Even for a little while_

I looked down on the floor, frowning sadly. I had tears in my eyes. I sat down on my seat, playing my violin into a suffering tone.

_And no-one loves you when you're evil..._

I got up, laughing when they actually thought I was going to cry.

_I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!_

After that, I was handed a pink slip. Well, this sucked. I sat back down. Mr. Faustus went on to teaching, forgetting about the precious homework I had to turn in. I did it during class, filing out the answers when he wasn't looking. I used my powers to make sure he wasn't looking at me. I was saved...for now.

"Um...Ciel?"

I looked passed my shoulder and into Lizzy's eyes.

"Can I get my camera back?"

Oh, shit! Damn shit! I totally forgot about that. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her. I looked forward, eyes wide as saucers. I'm dead.

* * *

**Williams P.O.V**

I woke up this morning feeling okay. That was until I removed my sheets. Lord save me from this misery. I growled. I looked down, noticing that I have a boner and it won't go away until my true mate (who I don't know his/her real identity) takes care of it. God what have I done to you to deserve this? Is it because I lied to my father? I whimpered, feeling the organ throb for attention. Shit, what could I do? The guys could smell my arousal. I got out of my bed, running towards the bathroom, which was outside my room. I froze when I saw Mr. Phantomhive opening the door of the bathroom. Oh, cruel world, please have mercy. I backed away, locking myself in my room. Something you should know about mermaids was that they get aroused in their eighteenth birthday until they find their mate. I (unfortunately) don't know who it is. It is believed that a prince will choose one of the other princes because one of them is the chosen one. Let me tell you that I felt nothing for them. I get turned off when I see their faces. I don't want to be mean but it's true. My body doesn't want to be touched by them. Well, my body would enjoy and betray me if I have sex with someone, but my mind won't. I grabbed my back bag, shoving clothes inside it. The only thing in my mind is escape here without being touched. I hated not taking a shower but today was the day when I had to. I opened the window. I put on my book bag, helmet, grabbed my keys and cologne. I had to smell perfect. I carefully got out my window, sliding down the roof and into the back porch. I ran, over the fence and on my motorcycle. I heard the front door opening and I turned on the engine, getting out of the driveway and into the street. I had to get away from that house. I don't know what triggered the boner but I don't like it one bit.

I put on some music in my IPod, wanting to at least get distracted from my problem down under.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Okay, the song was not helping the situation, especially when the moment I parked my motorcycle and saw Michaelis in his drop-dead-sexiness. My cock throbbed even more at the raven teen's beauty. I let my eyes undress the teen. Today Michaelis smelt like roses, something that made my cock throb once more. He was talking to his friends about the school's budget and the upcoming events. I tuned out, having my ears ringing with Breaking Benjamin. I kept watching him. He laughed like an angel, moved like an angel and looked like an angel. His perfect skin was what tempted me. My fingers flinched, feeling the need to touch him. I got off my motorcycle. I looked down and saw I was wearing a T-shirt that said, "Can't have this" and tight leather pants. Apparently, I had to look sexy for my boyfriends. The agony I had to experience. I bit my bottom lip when he looked at me. Luckily, I had my helmet on and he couldn't see the look of lust swimming through my eyes. He waved hello to me. I ran towards him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside the swimming building. I locked the door, not wanting anyone to come in. The leather pants made it obvious I have a boner so I had to do this.

"I need you to do me a favor," I said, trying so hard not to blush.

He was the one to blush when he saw the growing erection. I bit my bottom lip, removing my helmet.

"You know of my existence and I need you to do this for me. I let you live and now you have to help me. What should I do?"

I didn't know what to do. I was new to this things. I heard about it but never got interested in hearing or reading about it. Now I was left to be dependent of Michaelis. He was a human and we all know that humans love to think about sex more than mermaids do. I backed away when I felt Michaelis tugging down my pants. I looked down. He was kneeling down, face close to my erection. He looked so fuckable. I nodded, allowing him to proceed. He pulled down my pants to my ankles, hands massaging my legs. His hands were fire to my cold body. My erection begged for him. Michaelis pulled down my underwear, pulling out my cock. I gasp, pleasure cruising through my body. Oh my... His hands would be my downfall. We had exactly twenty minutes. We can do this. No one was going to find out.

Michaelis motion for me to join him inside the pool. I took off my book bag, dropped my helmet and removed my clothes. I got in the water, watching him remove his clothes. I made sure to not let an inch of his skin be missed by my eyes. He removed his underwear, licking my lips. His cock was leaking precum, aroused by this one of a life time opportunity. He got inside, wrapping his thin, perfect legs around my waist. Time was passing by fast. I closed my eyes, leaning in as our lips met once again. Our tongues battle for dominance.

I snapped my eyes opened, standing up straight in my chair. What in the world? Was I dreaming? In the middle of class? What is wrong with me? I was dreaming that I had a boner and had to resort to Michaelis giving me a blowjob? Wow, I had some screws loose. Fortunately, it was all a dream and that will never happen. The only way that could happen is if we were anime characters and some crazy fan girl decided to pair us up together and have us have sex. I know we are not anime characters and I perfectly know that I don't have feelings for Michaelis. My feelings for him are platonic. He was a friend that knew how to make me have a good time. And that just sounded perverted.

I looked around, remembering I was in Advance Anatomy with Mr. Phantomhive. He had partnered up with Mr. Sea so now I was stuck with double molesters. I rubbed my eyes, hoping no one noticed I was sleeping like a damn bunny. I didn't have nothing against bunnies but I was angry that I had to spend yesterday night with the guys watching Thor. We had to canceled due to technical difficulties, meaning I was angry at the ending that the lights went out. I should be careful with my emotions. I found out (the hard way) that if I get too upset or raging furious, I could disturb the ocean waves and cause global warming. I looked at my clothes to make sure I wasn't wearing leather pants or had a boner. All looked good. Class passed by like the tropical breeze I felt when I visited Alois' house, which reminded me that I never go to his house, only on his birthday and festivals. I should be nicer to Alois. He tries so hard to make me happy, but not as hard as Ciel. Ha, Ciel the mermaid boy that was the brother I always wanted.

I saw a flash of raven hair and followed it. It was lunch time so I didn't care. It wasn't like I was going to eat what they served here. Heck no. I'm going to order some Chinese food. I grabbed Michaelis' hand, entwining our fingers together. He yelped, blushing beautifully. How I love messing with him. I could hear his heart beating fast. I somehow felt relaxed at the sound. I smiled at him, saying, "Hello, Michaelis."

"H-Hello, William."

I let go of his hand.

"Do you want to go eat at the Chinese restaurants five blocks from here?" I asked politely.

"Um... Sure. Thank you very much, William. You look handsome today."

I felt my heart skip a beat but I ignored it.

"I'm wearing the same uniform as you."

"Indeed but you make look splendid."

"I must disagree. You look like a god in that uniform."

We laughed, walking towards the school gates. That was when I felt a flash of red and bang I hit the floor. I cursed under my breath, feeling my back hurting. Damn, I think I should see a chiropractor. I hissed, opening my eyes. I frowned when I saw Sutcliff on top of me, swirling a strip of blood red hair in his index finger. He was chewing gun, red lipstick making me sick to the stomach. I wanted to vomit. Sutcliff grinded into my abs. My eyes flashed blue, slapping Sutcliff off me. I let my eyes turn back to its normal color. I got up, looking down at the piece of trash. I was about to punch when Sebastian pulled me, wrapping his arms around my chest. I felt a spark run through my body. For a moment, I felt safe in his arms. I calmed down before I did something I will regret later. I saw Mr. Phantomhive rushing towards us. He looked at Sutcliff and then at me. I avoided the man's eyes. I was still giving them the silent treatment, no matter what. They deserve it. I did not want to watch a movie with them. Yesterday they were trying to get me to sit on their laps. My frustration heightened when Loki let go of Thor. I was angry with Thor and then at Odin and then at all the Asgardians. I broke from my thoughts, looking at Michaelis. He was still kind of hugging me. He let go, apologizing. I turned away, grabbing Michaelis' hand and dragging him out the gates and towards the Chinese restaurant.

We sat at a booth far away from the people. We both ordered water, along with General Tso's and Orange Chicken, white and fried rice. The Chinese woman placed the cups of water and left. I looked around, removing the lid from the salt dispenser and pouring some in my water. I put the salt back where it belonged. When I looked up, I saw Sebastian looking at me as if I grew a second head. I smiled, using a spoon to stir the salt.

"Want some?" I offered.

"Sure."

I gave my cup of salted water to him. He took it, looking at it as if I just offered him goo from the haunted lake up north. Taking in a deep breath, he took a sip, putting the cup on the table. I watched his expression change from normal to crutched up in disgust. He eventually spit it out, coughing. I patted his back, whispering into his ear, "You shouldn't have done it."

Sebastian composed himself, using a napkin to wipe the water from his mouth.

"You offered," he defended, coughing.

"Indeed, but I didn't expect you to actually drink it."

Sebastian chuckled, sitting back up straight.

"You intrigue me, William."

"The feeling is mutual. How was your day?"

"A little hard when I have to organize the upcoming dance."

"Dance?"

I wasn't aware of this. Alois would've been dancing at the moment, blabbing about how he had to find someone to go to the dance with. I looked at the unlit candle in the middle of the table and back at those wine eyes.

"Who are you taking to the dance? I'm sure the girls are throwing themselves at your feet.," I said with a wide grin.

"I wanted to ask you, William. Would you be my date to the dance?"

I felt fireworks burst inside my head. I felt as if it was fourth of July. I looked away, frowning as I thought deeply.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked. I'm sure-"

"I'll go with you," I tell him, knowing that he was way better than going with molesters.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have nothing better to do-" I was cut off when I saw my "boyfriends" come inside the restaurant.

Just great! I had nowhere to go.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked.

"They're the ones that will be courting me. I must choose one of them, get married and live happily ever after," I said through gritted teeth, venom in my voice.

"Do you...love them?"

I raised an eyebrow but couldn't respond to his question when Mr. Phantomhive grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant. I struggled.

"William!"

No, I wanted to finish eating my food. More importantly, I didn't pay for my share of the bill. I looked at Michaelis. He looked as if someone hit him in the guts. I felt guilt rush through my veins. I didn't want to leave him.

"See you later, Sebastian! Bye!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_That's all for now. Until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

**_Hey, readers. I'm glad you're reviewing. I will try to upload a chapter for Submission to my Fellow Enemy. Be patient. I finally got an idea for chapter. I just got so interested in this story that I abandoned my other stories. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters leave a comment and I will try to see if it fits to the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada._**

* * *

After that, I was handed a pink slip. Well, this sucked. I sat back down. Mr. Faustus went on to teaching, forgetting about the precious homework I had to turn in. I did it during class, filing out the answers when he wasn't looking. I used my powers to make sure he wasn't looking at me. I was saved...for now.

"Um...Ciel?"

I looked passed my shoulder and into Lizzy's eyes.

"Can I get my camera back?"

Oh, shit! Damn shit! I totally forgot about that. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her? I looked forward, eyes wide as saucers. I'm dead. How could I forget that I dragged my lazy ass to a party, almost got killed to get a flash drive mainly because of some pictures in that freaking camera? I had to make sure they didn't upload it to the computer, so I had to delete the photo files of that room, but ended up deleting the files of the teachers. That's when Undertaker offered me to go on a mission. I had to do it, not because of what I did but because he has done so many things for us. He was like a second father you sometimes liked hanging out with. I enjoy the way he makes us laugh and then there were the times he was straight up creepy, but family is family and we have to love them no matter what, even if they get on your nerves. I then drifted to the dream I had. I know I don't have the powers to see visions. Well, not that I'm aware of. I haven't gone to the doctors to get a physical exam since last year. I'll make an appointment when vacation comes around the corner, which would be winter break. Huh, winter the season I didn't like. My body is not used to the coldness and tend to go berserk. I got reminded of that time at the store. I already told you what happened so I'll just think of another time I went crazy mad. I thought deeply, not aware of my surroundings.

There was this time at the mall where this dude cut in front of me. I wanted my three meat pizza badly and this dude won't get in my way. It was freezing cold outside and a hot pizza was what I needed.

I tapped his shoulder, saying, "I was here first. Move."

The gay guy laughed, flicking me off. I gaped at his response. Furious, I flipped him over, ready to beat the living shit out of him. I wanted my pizza and I wanted it now! I will go all Hulk on him if I have to. I strangled his hips, grabbing his collar as I pulled him close so he wouldn't miss a single word I was going say next.

_Milk it for all it's worth _

_Make sure you get there first _

_The apple of your eye _

_The rotten core inside _

_We are all prisoners_

_Things couldn't get much worse _

_I've had it up to here, _

_you know your end is near_

I could see fear in his eyes. I knew he knew I was not messing around. I may look small and fragile but there's a whole lot of fury inside of me. Which I get reminded that my anger management appointment is in one hour.

_You had to have it all, _

_Well have you had enough? _

_You greedy little bastard, _

_You will get what you deserve _

_When all is said and done, _

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

I pull him like a doll, anger building up. I hissed when William pulled me away from the trembling dude. I struggled, wanting to finish off what I started.

"Stop!" William commanded.

I shook my head. I wasn't done with him.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life _

_You should have learned by now, _

_I'll burn this whole world down I need some peace of mind, _

_no fear of what's behind _

_You think you've won this fight, _

_you've only lost your mind_

I think the dude just urinated his pants. Ew, that's gross but my anger was that of three thousand warriors fighting for freedom. I was fighting for my pizza. I could feel it waiting for me. It's calling out my name.

_You had to have it all, _

_Well have you had enough? _

_You greedy little bastard, _

_You will get what you deserve _

_When all is said and done, _

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

_Hold me down _

_(I will live again) _

_Pull me out _

_(I will break it in) _

_Hold me down _

_(better in the end) _

_Hold me down_

William was holding me down as much as he could. He was stronger than me but people were watching and he just wanted to get out of here without the troubling of gaining attention. I was the third person that loved attention but then I don't because that would mean I will be called names and all that. I know students talk behind my back. I can literally hear what they were saying. They mostly criticize the way I do things. I returned my attention to the guy.

_You had to have it all, _

_Well have you had enough? _

_You greedy little bastard, _

_You will get what you deserve _

_When all is said and done, _

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become_

_Heaven help you _

Eventually, William got me to calm down. I looked around, shouting, "Is there a problem?"

The humans shook their heads and returned minding their own business. I faced the cashier, who was trembling from head to toe. I smiled innocently, forgetting the whole anger streak I had seconds ago.

"I would like a large three meat pizza please."

"S-sure. W-would you like something else?"

"No, that's all."

"T-that will be eight dollars and thirty cents, s-sir."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. I covered my ears. I have super hearing and when I lose my focus, it will hurt at any sound higher than normal. I banged my head on the desk, rubbing my ears. I turned around to face Lizzy.

"About your camera, I accidentally broke it. My brother didn't want you to publish those pictures and I was trying to erase them."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped pictures in such an intimate time."

Lizzy giggled at the memory and waved goodbye, walking out the room.

That's what I liked about Lizzy. She was so kind. She might be my new friend. I smiled, getting up from my seat, looking down at the pink slip. Well, at least I know Mr. Faustus doesn't get tired of seeing my pretty face. I was like a panda. I put on my book bag, slamming the white, filled out paper on his desk. He looked up at me, accidentally scratching his pen on the paper he was grading. I looked down at the paper he messed up on, not going to apologize for making him make a straight line with is red pen. What? Why should I apologize? It's not my fault. He should be paying more attention to his surroundings.

"Mr. Phantomhive, look at what you have done."

"The only thing I have done is solve a picture puzzle in Art Class and somehow ended up getting it on fire."

I looked at the sky, seeing a bubble forming as I nodded with a wide smile. I was about to remember what had happened when Mr. Faustus got up, towering over me. I looked into his eyes, challenging him to try doing something funny. There was no doubt we will be in each other's necks throughout the last month of this semester. What a shame we had less time to argue with each other. I can at least see him in the hallway and get him pissed.

Randomly, my IPod turned on and blasted to a song.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive_

I gasped when his lips were on mine. His lips were so soft. I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. Again the world didn't matter. I felt as if he was my hero, my lover.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last _

_Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go _

_Want you in my life_

I tilted my head, our tongues yearning to meet again as if we were apart for so long. I always felt electricity run through my body when we touch. There was a magnetic force that pulls me to him. He's my world, my castle, my knight in shining armor.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky _

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all _

_You make me rise when I fall_

I moaned into his mouth, loving the taste that danced across my taste buds. The kiss was full of passion and love. I grabbed onto his black hair, deepening the kiss. We devoured each other's mouth, wanting more and more. We didn't care about anything. We wanted to make love to each other.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I __want this to last Need you by my side _

_'__Cause every time we touch, _

_I feel the static And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... _

_I can't let you go _

_Want you in my life_

I pulled away, panting for air. Our eyes sparkle in love and lust. I regain myself, placing a chaste kiss on his lips as a reminder of what we have done today.

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last Need you by my side _

I picked up my helmet and ran out of the room, cheeks flushed red. A smile tugged on the corner of my lip. Maybe my dream was a sign to take action before anything wrong happens.

* * *

**William's P.O.V**

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked.

"They're the ones that will be courting me. I must choose one of them, get married and live happily ever after," I said through gritted teeth, venom in my voice.

"Do you...love them?"

I raised an eyebrow but couldn't respond to his question when Mr. Phantomhive grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant. I struggled.

"William!" I heard Sebastian call for me.

No, I wanted to finish eating my food. More importantly, I didn't pay for my share of the bill. I looked at Michaelis. He looked as if someone hit him in the guts. I felt guilt rush through my veins. I didn't want to leave him.

"See you later, Sebastian! Bye!"

The moment I was out of Sebastian's eyesight, I glared at them. What is wrong with them? It was rude to interrupt a meal without any reason.

"What were you doing with that human boy?" Mr. Phantomhive asked.

I slapped his hand away, eyes flashing red. I was furious and they knew better than to bother me when I was angry. I looked at each one of them, making sure they felt my anger through our bond. They sent waves of peace but I blocked them. I didn't want their comfort. I wanted a freaking explanation why they just did that in front of a crowd. I returned my attention to Mr. Phantomhive.

"You are suppose to spend time with us, not with that human boy," Soma spoke out.

"He's sixteen and considered a teenager. I asked him to join me for lunch. And I can do what I freaking want!"

I could hear thunder. I turned around, heading back to the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To get my food," I responded coldly, entering the Chinese restaurant.

I was glad Sebastian was still there, sitting sadly with nothing to do. I smiled, sneaking behind him. I covered his eye with my hands, pulling him closer to me.

"Guess who it is?" I whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"W-William..."

"Why do you sound so tempting?"

"I...I...What?"

I chuckled, pulling away. He looked up, smiling, a blush soon blossoming in his pale cheeks. I pull out my wallet and paid for our food.

"I have money. You shouldn't have."

I sat back in the booth, looking at him in his eyes.

"A little treat from me to you won't hurt you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, tilting his head.

"You used my first name," he remarked.

"You showed me that I should be more of a friend to you."

"Friend? I thought we were acquaintances," Sebastian laughed playfully.

His laugh was warming my heart. I felt something deep inside of me stir. I didn't know what I was feeling at the moment. Each time he smiled, it made me smile. Each time he laughed, it was like hearing the angels sing. His eyes sparkle a whole room, making me melt completely. I grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb over his palm. I massaged his palm creases. I studied it like I would with a test, but with more admiration. I narrowed my eyes, trying to read his fortune. He understood what I was doing and stayed still, letting me move his hand willingly.

"What do you see?"

"You will be married."

I wondered to who. Sebastian is a handsome man and any girl and boy would give anything to be by his side. I have seen that the whole school admires him, as if he was the god of Herodian High School. Perhaps he already has a girlfriend I'm not aware of. I do tend to be less focused when I have to deal with my duties as a prince. Lately, the ocean has been having some problems with the dark side. Each ocean has a dark side, meaning the bottom of the sea. Crime has risen lately and the Pacific Ocean needs my help. I should return home on winter break to make sure everything is alright. Father would be so proud of me if I finally acted like a prince and not like a loner.

"Can you see to who?"

I laughed, shaking my head. Mermaids do not have the ability to see the future. We're more like healing and manipulating than having visions. The only mermaid that have been blessed with that power was Mrs. Phantomhive and powers such like hers are not a trait that can be passed on to an offspring. Powers like seeing the future, present and past in the wrong hands will only cause destruction. Mermaids have been a hidden species, known by humans but never seen before. Humans have made movies about mermaids, some being so idiotic, I had to shake my head in disappointment. I've noticed that almost all teenagers want is love and pink hearts everywhere. I want to puke. Music has turned into something of want, not something of pure joy. Singers throw music you want to hear, not what they want to hear. If I were to make music, I would do it for myself and no one else. Greed has filled the music industry and it's really a shame there's no longer a sweet voice to enjoy. Now in days, you would hear agony but not a voice that is pure and loving. I would say Tarja Turunen will be the only that has made me want to sing human songs.

"What are you thinking?"

"About my life, music and humans, not in that specific order."

"Um... I think your boyfriends are waiting for you."

I looked out the booth, seeing them waiting impatiently for me. They should give up. I'm not getting married. I want to live my life at the fullest. I looked back at Sebastian, making him form his hand in a fist. I tapped his wrist. He tightened his hold. I touched his inner forearm.

"You're going to have heirs- I mean children. Well, I'm off."

I got up, my book bag squeaking into the leather seats. At least the restaurant is somewhat fancy. I ordered the Chinese woman to make my order to go. She packed my food in containers and inside a smiley face bag, saying, "Thank you. Come again."

"Thank you. Here," I gave her a one hundred dollar bill.

She gasped, trembling.

"Um...T-That's t-t-too much for a tip, aru..."

"You deserve it."

She accepted her tip, blushing madly. She bowed down and left to take another table's order. I smiled.

"You have money to burn," Sebastian said.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow but I grinned.

"Only on you," I countered.

Sebastian almost choked on his rice, blushing more than the Chinese waitress. I grabbed my bag of food and let the teen think to himself. I got out of the restaurant, a headache drumming in my head when Soma said, "You took long. Come, you only have twenty minutes to eat."

I walked ahead of them, taking out my chopsticks, the container of food and began eating. I thought about a lot of things. The upcoming dance is one of them. I knew the guys would ask me to go with them but they will get extremely jealous when I tell him I said yes to Sebastian and not them. First come, first serve, right? That saying made me feel like food. I think to them I'm a juicy desert to ravish. Lord, I don't want to have sex with any of them. I'm too young to be ravish with their hands in bed. I shuddered at the thought. I thought of something else.

I heard my name being shouted. I looked up and then at the street I was crossing. I has half way there when a car was heading my way. By the speed of the car, I had no chance to move. I blinked, watching the white sports car trying to brake. I stayed still, wanting to know how much damage they car was capable of doing to my body. I knew nothing can kill me. I want to test my powers, my strength. The car touched my belt, making a clicking sound. I looked down and then at the driver, still eating my food. I had a neutral expression, taking a piece of Orange Chicken in my mouth. I cocked my head in acknowledgement to the driver. The man in the expensive car was no other than yours truly, Mr. Ash Landers, principle of Herodian High school. I watched him get out of his car, having an expression worth billions of dollars. I wouldn't blame him. If I was driving and was about to run over a person, I would slam the brakes, trying to make the care stop. On the other hand, the said person was calmly eating Chinese food as if he or she didn't care they were about to get ran over. What? It's not like I'm going to scream like they do in the movies. I'm just going to stay calm. If I were to die today, I would say goodbye to everyone, eat my favorite things, do the extreme and at the end of the day die happily in the arms of Sebastian... What did I just thought? Sebastian? Why him? I guess I consider him as a best friend. I shrugged off the idea, letting the guys surround me.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Do I look dead?" I spat.

"No," they said in unison.

"You should be nicer to the ones that care about you," Mr. Landers said.

I put away my food in the bag, giving it to Edward.

"I will sing a song to express my feelings."

I got on the sports car, looking at them as I cleared my throat.

_Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart,_  
_And I know it from the start,_  
_Still I end up in a mess,_  
_Every time I second guess._  
_All my friends just run away,_  
_When I'm having a bad day,_  
_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_When I'm bored to death at home,_  
_When he wont pick up the phone,_  
_When I'm stuck in second place,_  
_Those regrets I can't erase._  
_Only I can change the end,_  
_Of the movie in my head,_  
_There's no time for misery,_  
_I wont feel sorry for me._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life, ohhhh!_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life,_  
_I'll live my life,_  
_I'm Alive!_

I bowed down when people had stopped to hear me sing. They clapped, whistling. Some shouted, "One more, please!"

I thought about it, not sure if I should sing another song. I only had ten minutes. Well, I have time if they don't ask for more. I looked at Sebastian. He smiled back at me. I walked up to him, heading towards school. I knew the guys would not interrupt our conversation. It was highly rude to do such a thing when I was the next in line for the throne. I didn't know if I really wanted to hold the trident. It held power beyond imagination. I know I could be a great leader, but what if I didn't want to be king? I didn't deserve it. I wasn't King Neptune's real son and only blood related offspring can be next in line for the mighty throne. The school bell brought me back to reality. I waved goodbye to Sebastian and headed towards Economics. I didn't like the class. It was boring and the teacher was an old woman ready to go to the other side. Well, at least Ciel is not getting himself in trouble.

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

I walked through the empty halls of Herodian High school, whistling to my heart's content. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It broke my heart to see all that happen, even if it was all a dream. I felt so betrayed that my heart ached for Mr. Faustus. I know I shouldn't be having feelings for him. He was my teacher. I should just forget this feeling deep inside of me that grew each time we were together. All I want is to be with him. There's something that yearns for his touch, for his love. I wanted these feelings to stop. I'm a mermaid and he's a human. Humans die easily. I could live for eternity if life permits me to. He would be dead, old and in his tomb when I become twenty-eight in appearance. I could remember the look in his eyes when we first met. I had fallen into his magnetic force field that day. Our eyes sent sparks everywhere. I had grinned and defied his every orders. I wanted to see how much he will last without losing his composure. I wanted to challenge him. He could be smarter than me but I doubted it. I have worked my ass get straight A's and falling in love will ruin all of it. I will not fall in love with him. Or would I? I didn't know what to do. I was trapped between letting my feelings emerge from deep inside or lock them forever.

My eyebrows knitted together in concentration, ears buds ringing to music.

_I can't feel my senses I just feel the cold_

_All colors seem to fade away _

_I can't reach my soul I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance _

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

If I were to push him out of my life, will I feel complete? If I open my broken heart to him, will he betray me? I didn't even know if he felt the same way for me. Did he get weird sensations each time we touch? Did he yearn for my touch? I felt so alone. When I'm in his class, I feel complete but when I go home, I feel something missing. I had ignored the feelings, but can I make myself believe that he's not right for me? Maybe I should give up. My "feelings" for him is a waste of time. I know he doesn't love me. He might be dating someone right now and I didn't know about it because love has blinded me.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow _

_You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be all right _

_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_Y__ou say that I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_Everything will slip away _

_Shattered pieces will remain _

_When memories fade into emptiness _

_Only time will tell its tale If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses _

_I just feel the cold _

_Frozen... But what can I do? _

_Frozen..._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _

_You say that I'm frozen, frozen..._

I was brought back to reality when I bumped into someone. I looked up, meeting amethyst eyes. I frowned, not liking the way the man smiled. I was reminded that he was in that party full of people that might be doing drugs for all I know. They might be part of the mafia. Only Undertaker knows their true identity. I was glad I went on that mission. If I hadn't, I would never know that Mr. Landers was not what he makes people believe he is. His face may scream innocence but deep inside I know he wanted to obtain something forbidden. I will ask Undertaker for more information about the younger male. William will make sure that nothing wrong happens in the hands of a back-stabber, money hugger bastard like Mr. Landers. I moved out of his way, wanting to be away from him as possible. I hacked into his mind. He was thinking about my beauty. Then he was wondering if he had seen me from somewhere. I walked faster. If I stay there, he might figure out that I was the boy that sang at that party. I turned a corner, our eyes meeting for the last time. Thunder blasted in the background, telling of my dislike to him. He just smiled back at me, oblivious to who I was. I looked away, putting my hands in my pockets. That man gave me chills, the type of chills that tells you something wrong was about to happen.

I yelped when Alois came out from nowhere. He almost gave me a heart attack.

"Dude, there's a fight in the detention room! It's getting spicy!"

I frowned when Alois dragged me to the detention room I was heading at all along. When we entered, the first thing I saw was a crowd cheering and filming the fight with their phones. I walked through the crowd, hating violence. My eyes widened when I saw Mr. Faustus trying to stop the fight. I hacked into his mind. He was desperate to pry the two vicious students away from each other. It was two girls. Wait... Was that Sutcliff? Wow, what was he doing here? Don't answer that. The other girl was Stephanie Riveras, the leader of the Hispanic club. I hacked into her mind. She was furious that Sutcliff had made a racist joke and would not apologize. I sighed. Sutcliff should be dead and buried down to the core of Hell. I knew what I had to do. I began singing.

_The world seems not the same _

_Though I know nothing has changed _

_It's all my state of mind _

_I can't leave it all behind _

_I have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try _

_To break free _

_From the thoughts in my mind _

_Use the time that I have I can say goodbye _

_Have to make it right Have to fight _

_'__Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away _

_It will be all right_

_I know I should realize _

_Time is precious _

_It is worthwhile _

_Despite how I feel inside _

_Have to trust it'll be alright _

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try _

_To break free _

_From the thoughts in my mind U_

_se the time that I have I can say goodbye _

_Have to make it right Have to fight _

_'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away _

_I__t will be all right_

_Oh, this night is too long _

_Have no strength to go on _

_No more pain I'm floating away_

_Through the mist I see the face _

_Of an angel, calls my name _

_I remember you're the reason _

_I__ have to stay_

I bet you're laughing your ass off that I'm singing while theirs a fight. Well, let me tell you that it worked. They stopped fighting and were looking at me. Stephanie had tears on her eyes. She felt the pain I felt. She hugged me, whispering, "It's okay. We'll protect you. Right guys?"

The Hispanic students nodded, each one of them hugging me. I smiled. Hispanics are the most friendliest people you're ever find. They treated you as family. They would sacrifice their lives for their family. Other people would just let their children die, but Hispanics were known to take care of their family. I hugged them back. They returned to their seats. Stephanie was telling me a joke in Spanish when Sutcliff shouted, "We'll still fighting, bitch!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, saying, "Yo no peleo con su clase, perra."

"Did you just curse at me?" Sutcliff shouted.

I flinched at the loudness.

"No hagas caso a esa perra. Todo lo que quiere es la atención de los chicos. Es la puta de esta escuela, la puta de la ciudad. Me aseguraré de que no toque un pelo en la cabeza. Um, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," I answer.

"Es un placer conocerte."

I smiled but cursed under my breath when Sutcliff slapped me across the face.

"It's your fault Willy doesn't pay attention to me! He's always talking to you and that blondey."

I looked at the ground, rubbing my cheek. The whole class gasped, some murmuring things to each other. My eyes flashed red, bangs covering my emotions. Without thinking, I launched at Sutcliff, punching him in the face four times, stopped for a second to breath and returned hitting him four more times. I got off him, feeling Mr. Faustus' hands wrap around my chest. I felt safe in his hands. I glared at the slut. How dare he touch me? I'm the prince of the Atlantic Ocean, next in line to the throne. I could kill him if I wanted but the law of no killing humans prevented me from doing so. My eyes turned back to its normal color. I bit my bottom lip. For hitting Sutcliff, I knew I was going to be in big trouble. I'm so screwed. Why did I just do that? I sighed. I was going to get punished and perhaps William will not be there to help me.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_That's all I could do. Hope you enjoy because my eyes are burning from looking at the laptop screen for so long and I'm tired. Also, my neck is hurting a lot. Enjoy and please review for more fun with William and his "boyfriends". Will William realize he loves Sebastian? Will they kiss in the upcoming winter dance? Who knows. Find out and stay tune because you might miss the best chapter ever._**

**_Also, which chapter do you enjoyed the most? Be honest. I just want to know._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


	10. Chapter 10: New Emotions

_**The day to go back to school is approaching and I have done 12 chapters around 3,000-8,000 words during my summer break. I hope you're thankful about that. Sorry for not uploading like usual. The world of RP took me in and held me captivated. I wanted to type more chapters but didn't find the time to find creativity.**_

_**Review!**_

* * *

I heard the sound of Ciel's heart go faster. I was in the middle of Art Class when I knew I had to check on Ciel even if I would look like a weirdo running out of the class. I looked at my half painted canvas. I had drawn Sebastian as an angel, his white wings spread apart, sitting on a cloud, knees pressed against his chest. His head was turned towards me, smiling as he was surrounded by his white wings. He looked so beautiful. The only thing missing in my painting was the part where there was a ocean and I was swimming, reaching out for him. I sighed. Lately, I haven't been myself. I showed emotions easier than I did back home. I would usually ignore any comment thrown at me but now, I had to snap and let everyone know what I was feeling. My conclusion to this observation was that I had bottled up for so long, that it had popped out from the intense pressure. I got up, grabbed my canvas and walked out the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked.

"Away from here," I said, opening the door and leaving.

"You're getting written up, Mr. Spears!" she shouted in rage.

"Whatever," I said, walking down the hall.

I knew I was acting like a rebel, but my guts told me that Ciel was in trouble. I had to save him. He was my little brother. He would tell me all his secrets, sing me songs, play the piano and violin only for me. He wanted to make me feel proud of him. I was happy to have a boy like him. I remembered when he was three, telling me how he made a doll for me. I smiled when he gave me the doll. It was a mini human version of me. I smiled at the memory but it dropped the moment I saw him being taken out of detention room by two officers. I ran, seeing Ciel shouting to be let go because he they were hurting him.

"Let me go, you animals! I'm going to call my lawyer!"

I made the canvas disappear, pushing away one of the officer. The man fell on the ground, glaring at me. The other man, named Horn, let go of Ciel and tried to get me. I use Aikido, blending with the motion of the attacker and redirect the force of the attack, flipping the officer to the ground. I thank Undertaker for teaching me more about the Japanese martial arts. Anyways, I grabbed Ciel. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at the officers, daring them to go ahead and attack. They got up, calling for reinforcement. Just great, what I needed! More officers.

I looked at the students that rushed out of their classroom. I sighed, trying to calm my anger. I looked down at Ciel, connecting our bonds together.

_What did you do, Ciel?_

_I'm sorry, William. It's just that Sutcliff slapped me and I snapped. My anger got the best of me. You know how I can't control my anger._

_I know but tell me how you got detention._

_I forgot to do my homework and that's how I got detention._

_For not doing homework?_

_Yes. They're extremely strict about it._

_Well, at least we get in trouble together._

_Yeah. Sorry for getting you in this mess._

_No problem. At least Alois is-_

I stopped communicating when I saw Alois in the detention room trying to get a better look of what was happening. I had spoken too soon. Why would I expect Alois to become a saint from one day to another? Alois will always be Alois no matter what happened. I cared about him, but sometimes Alois knew no limits to his powers. He had done some stupid things during his life and I had to bail him out. If he does one more thing, I think I would not save him from punishment. I returned my gaze on the officers. The teachers were shouting for the students to return to class. Some obeyed, others ignored and kept watching. Among the crowd, I saw Mr. Landers walking. All students rushed for their lives. I knew our doom was coming really soon. I could feel it in my skin. I turned around, meeting his strict gaze. Our eyes met, never departing from each other. He stood two feet away from me, crossing his arms over his chest. I knew that he wanted to lecture me, but something was stopping him from doing so. I wanted to know what made him stop from babbling about how we were in deep trouble and he was going to punish us. Instead, he asked, "What have you done now, kids?"

"Kids? Kids?" I shouted in my head.

Who does he think we are? We are teenagers, disguised as humans to prove mermaids that their race is not as murderous as we thought. I wanted to shout but instead said calmly, "Your officers were hurting my brother when he wasn't even struggling. That has to be against the rules, don't you agree, Mr. Landers?"

"I do, but you assaulted two officers, left class and disrupted the other teachers from continuing their lesson. Please follow me."

I grabbed Alois from his tie, knowing that he would sneak out of this without punishment. We followed the white-headed man, connecting our bonds again.

_Why am I getting punished? _Alois thought.

_You were in detention and that's enough reason to come down with us. _Ciel looked at Alois.

I just listened to them bickering like an old married couple. We entered the principal's office, ignoring everyone around us. I sat down on a seat, Alois on my right, Ciel on my left. We stared at Mr. Landers, wanting to get this over with.

"Ever since all of you have arrived, this school has changed dramatically."

Mr. Landers sat on his swivel chair, clapping his hands together, wanting to look serious.

"All I see is a slut, students breaking out into musicals and synchronize dancing as if they stayed up all night practicing the god damn song!" Alois spat.

"Mind explaining that?" Ciel asked, agreeing with Alois.

I stayed quiet, having a song ringing in my head. I could hear the keyboard playing, making me want to sing. I wasn't paying attention at all. I just kept looking into his amethyst eyes.

_[Johnny 3 Tears:]  
This blood on my hands! (hands)  
This blood on my hands! (hands)  
This blood on my hands! (hands)  
This blood on my hands! (hands)_

_Wake up in the middle of ascending in the night._  
_With some tears on my pillow and this blood on my knife._  
_And my soul has stained the sheets but they're pulled off to the side._  
_Who's blood could this be, is it yours or is it mine._  
_Take the knife and twist it. Where's my heart you missed it._  
_You know I don't wanna die but baby you insist it._  
_Breathing is a luxury that I just shouldn't have._  
_My heart just keeps on beating and it's more than you can stand._  
_Baby, please just tell me how we ever went so wrong._  
_We use to sing together when we used to sing a song._  
_We can never sing forever, cause now my voice is gone._  
_Guess I'm gone forever and you knew it all along._

_[Danny:]_  
_I can see blood all over my hands._  
_The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran._  
_What's it all worth? How much can you stand?_  
_The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran._

_[Johnny 3 Tears:]_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_

_[Charlie Scene:]_  
_I'm only evil when I need to be, but you did this so easily._  
_I try to treat you equally and listen to your reasoning._  
_But you waited so eagerly while plotting and deceiving me._  
_You came behind me secretly and shattered every piece of me._  
_I have nothing to give, so I gave you my life!_  
_Didn't want to see me live, so you gave me your knife._  
_Didn't hear you as you tiptoed coming from behind._  
_You took away my kids, so I guess you killed me twice._  
_Drag me into the night, cause it's the one thing you keep._  
_You knew that I had to die, so you could finally sleep._  
_This blood all over your knife, you know you earned yourself._  
_And it's a matter of time until you burn in hell._

_[Danny:]_  
_I can see blood all over my hands._  
_The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran._  
_What's it all worth? How much can you stand?_  
_The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran._

_[Johnny 3 Tears:]_  
_This blood on my hands!_

_[Danny:]_  
_No remorse holds no recourse_  
_Now I'm leaving slowly_  
_Oh won't you hold me_

_I can see blood all over my hands._  
_The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran._  
_What's it all worth? How much can you stand?_  
_The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran._

_I can see blood all over my hands._  
_The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran._  
_What's it all worth? How much can you stand?_  
_The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran._

_[Johnny 3 Tears:]_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_  
_This blood on my hands! (hands)_

"William!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking around. I noticed that it was Mr. Landers calling my name. I frowned. My name in his lips sounded so wrong. I wanted to wash my ears for hearing him use my first name.

I narrowed my eyes, saying, "Is there something you need?"

"I've called your parents. They should be here in five minutes."

I looked away. I know I was doing no harm so my father couldn't get mad at me. Then there was Ciel. I have seen Mr. Phantomhive angry before and it was like standing in front of the devil himself. I shuddered at each memory of Ciel getting lectured. I had to make Mr. Phantomhive stop before he did something he will regret later on. I had held Ciel so many times, trying to comfort him. Ciel loved his father but Mr. Phantomhive wanted to have a son that did everything perfect and overachieved in everything like I did. I felt guilty that Mr. Phantomhive wanted Ciel to be like me. I wanted Ciel to be who he wanted to be. If Ciel wanted to be a rock star, he can go ahead and do it. I want Ciel to follow his dreams and become something he will be proud of, but Mr. Phantomhive could not understand that. Speaking of the devil, Mr. Phantomhive walked in, eyes full of fury. I knew I had to protect Ciel with all my heart.

Mr. Phantomhive closed the door behind him and said, "I'm deeply sorry for what my son has done. He will be punished for his actions-"

"No," I said in a stern voice, getting up from my seat.

"Pardon me?"

I move the chair away, standing two feet away from Mr. Phantomhive. Our eyes met, invisible electricity sparking everywhere. He and I were like fire and ice, winter and summer, oven and refrigerator. I focused on the real issue.

"He did nothing wrong," I tell him.

"He nearly killed a student," Mr. Phantomhive said, raising his voice a tad.

"Nearly. My point is that he was provoked."

"Provoked? He could've let the teacher take care of Mr. Sutcliff!"

"Don't you understand that he got punched?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"I know but I didn't waste my money on management anger therapies so he could just screw the rules!"

"We should leave," Alois said, knowing that this was going to get nasty.

"We'll discuss this at home," I tell Mr. Phantomhive.

When he was about to argue, I threatened, "I will never talk to you."

I looked back at Mr. Landers.

"You'll help the janitor and the cafeteria staff for a whole week. If you get in more trouble, you will get expelled."

"We understand," I tell him.

Ciel and Alois walked out of the room. I watched Mr. Phantomhive grab Ciel's wrist, saying, "I'm not done with you."

"And I'm not done with y-o-u," I said, grabbing his tie and dragging him out the office, through the field and at the back parking lot.

Mr. Phantomhive had let go of Ciel the moment I touched his tie. I could tell that part of him was glad I was treating him like my pet. He had such a perverted mind. We arrived home. Unfortunately, I had to give Mr. Phantomhive a ride home. His hands were wrapped around my waist, one hand sneaking lower. I bit my bottom lip when he cupped my member in his hand. I ignored his stroking and focused on the music ringing through my ears, but I couldn't. I was driving and here he was rubbing his hand over my sensitive spot. With one hand, I turned on the volume, trying to ignore his seductive voice.

When I was in the driveway, I turned off the engine and got off, running inside the house. I locked myself in my room, thinking of things. The image of Sutcliff turned me off. I sighed in relief. I threw my helmet in my bed, turned on the radio and began doing my homework with the motivation of alternative rock. I finished my twenty page essay, saving it to the computer and printing it. I raised an eyebrow when I heard knocking on my door. It better not be Mr. Phantomhive. The last thing I want is him trying to seduce me. I opened the door, Edward waiting patiently.

"Dinner is ready," he said, smiling brightly.

I nodded, locked my room and went downstairs. I watched Chamber getting out the bathroom.

"You've already showered this morning, Chambers," I said in a annoyed voice.

"Yes, but I want to smell fresh for you."

"Then buy Febreeze, spray it all over you and whala, you smell fresh."

"Those things gives me Goosebumps," Chamber said with hate at the air freshener.

I went inside the dining room and sat down on a chair, waiting for the others to arrive. We ate in silence. Well, that is what I was hoping for but the guys were talking about how they did at school. I zoned out, eating half way when I asked, "Does this food contain any drug that would make have sex with all of you guys?"

"No. I cooked it myself," Edward said, somewhat offended.

"Just making sure," I said, eating mac and cheese I made appear with my powers.

"Did you hear about the fight at school?" Soma asked enthusiastically.

I got reminded of what I wanted to do today. I knew Mr. Phantomhive may look calm and collective, but he was going to punish Ciel. I got up, clearing my throat as I said, "I need to be alone with Mr. Phantomhive."

"Why?" Soma whined.

"I said get out!"

And there goes my peace aura I hold dearly. I then pointed to the door.

The three guys left, not wanting me to unleash my wrath. I could feel the waves crashing against the rocks.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mr. Phantomhive asked, grinning.

"I won't let you punish Ciel. He will do the community work and be untouched by _you_."

"I think you don't understand. I'm his father and have all the rights to see he gets punished."

I looked into his sapphire eyes. wishing that it was Ciel's eyes and not the older male's.

"You may be his father but you will not punish him!"

"I will! No matter what you say!"

" I will hunt you down if you defy my orders!" I warned.

"You know you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you."

"Why don't you let Ciel be who he wants?"

"So he could become a drug dealer?"

"What?"

I can't believe what I was hearing. He had no confidence in Ciel. He thought his son would become a drug dealer. Where did he get that bullshit? What he had said was complete bullshit. I slammed my hands on the table.

"He's a perfect son!"

"Perfect son? He's violent!"

"No he's not!"

Mr. Phantomhive got up abruptly, asking, "Then explain what he did today?"

I looked down at the table, throwing the table to the wall.

"He tries to be the best! The best god dammit!"

I pinned him to the ground, grabbing his tie and pulling him close. Our noses touched, breathes intermingling.

"Why can't you see Ciel just wants to be the perfect son you always wanted?"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, not wanting to get emotional but Ciel was such a special boy. Ciel deserved better from his father.

"He's growing fast and I don't want to lose him to a human," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up, out noses touching again. I looked into his warm eyes. He could sometimes be an asshole but most of the time he's a caring father.

"Let him be who wants to be," I tell him, leaning in and kissing him as a sign of pleading.

He returned the kiss, pressing me closer to his body. Our tongues met. He tasted different from what I expected. He was sweet from all the sweets he ate. I know you might be asking why I'm kissing him when I don't like him. It's just that he needed me to knock my sense into him. I couldn't physically hit him. It was against the rules to hit your soon to be husband.

"You're going to get cavities," I say seconds after I pulled away to breathe.

"You're worried that I'll get cavities?" Mr. Phantomhive raised an eyebrow, laughing at what I just said.

I know it ruin the moment but I don't want my husband having cavities or diabetes.

"Yes," I responded.

He smiled, pulling me down for a heated kiss. He pinned me to the floor. When I felt his hand going lower towards my cock, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare."

"Aw, and here I was planning on eating it all up."

I push him away, getting up.

"What happened in this room will stay in this room. The kiss, the yelling and the harassment. Do I make myself clear?"

I wanted to delete this event because that will give Phantomhive an advantage on the courting. He somehow got me to willingly kiss him, which means I may have feelings for him and he might soon become my...husband. Right now, I wanted to go upstairs and sleep myself with music.

"Give me another kiss and I'll accept," he grinned, eyes flashing with lust.

I made sure there was no one around before I sat on his abs. Saying a prayer, I lean down and press my lips with his. I move away, running out of the room. I didn't want that pervert trying to find a way to get me in his bed. Over my dead body will I allow that. I stop, almost bumping into Chambers. He was reading a book, something that surprised me. He looked away from his book, smiling when he saw me. I couldn't avoid him now. I had given Mr. Phantomhive the right to kiss me, meaning the other guys could do it, too. I sometimes hate my life as a prince. I look at him in the eye, waiting for something to happen. He just caressed my cheek as if I was a delicate doll that would shatter at any moment. I let him touch me. He has not tried to get me to kiss him so I might as well give him the right to touch my cheek. He walked away. I raised an eyebrow. Was I dreaming? Chamber walking away from an opportunity to kiss me? I'm sure he sensed Phantomhive kissing me. I kept walking, letting my mind wonder to more important things.

It was two minutes before eight. I had to go to sleep but homework was calling out for me. I walked inside my room and grabbed my black pajamas on the dresser. I locked the door to my room and headed towards the bathroom I had to share with the guys. I wanted my own bathroom but father said, "N-O." I couldn't defy my father's orders.

I took a cold shower, singing Missing by Evanescence. I turned off the water and dried myself with my white towel I hope they haven't touched. I put on my black boxers and pajamas. When I opened the door, Soma was there smiling like an idiot. I could slam the door on his face but that would be showing my dislike to him.

"Is there something you need, Prince Soma?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your Anatomy textbook."

"Of course."

Thank all gods in the sky that he didn't want a kiss. I picked up my used, folded clothes and shoes and head to my room. I take out my key and unlock the door. I opened it and went inside. I place the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and my shoes in the closet.

"Wow, your room is so cool."

"The textbook is on my desk."

I locked the windows and turned on the radio to soothing music.

"Thanks, William. Sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight, Soma."

When Soma left my room, I could finally fall asleep on my king size bed. I woke up the next morning, feeling good. I opened my eyes, looking around. Everything looked normal. I got out of bed and got ready for another day in school. I got dressed, combing my hair as I pack my things. I walked downstairs and in the dining room. I sat down and looked at the time. I had enough time to do many things. The guys sat down. Today it was Soma's turn to cook. I hope he doesn't burn the house down.

"Good morning," they say to me.

I gave them a smile and said, "Good morning."

We ate scrambled eggs and beacon. I was in heaven when I ate their food, but I won't admit it. Once finished, I excused myself and went to brush my teeth, taking my book bag. I didn't what them to go looking through my things. I brushed my teeth, used minty mouthwash and headed downstairs.

"William, your father said that each day one of us will take you to school," Edward said.

What? I froze, turning around to face them. I wanted to argue, but what's the point? My father will always find an excuse for his actions. I nodded.

"Who is the lucky guy taking me to school today?" I asked, clapping my hands together as if in a vow.

"I am," Mr. Phantomhive said.

I clenched my teeth and walked out of the house. I raised an eyebrow when I saw four sports car. Mr. Phantomhive got on the sapphire. I followed him, sitting on the passenger seat. I closed the door, put on my seatbelt and waited for him to start the engine. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my palm.

"I love you."

I look at him. He got closer to me as he closed his eyes. Our lips met again, tongues playing with each other. The kiss deepened and I let a moan slip from me. I pulled away, panting. I looked out my window, blushing. What possessed me to do that? I just want to be at school and forgot that this ever happened. The car ride to school was silent. When he parked, I opened the door and got out.

Mr. Phantomhive turned off the engine, got out and locked the car.

"No goodbye kiss?" he asked with a wide smile.

I sighed, closing the door. I walked around the car and looked around. There were students but not looking at us. I inhaled deeply and place a chaste kiss on his lips. I began speed walking. I see Sebastian and immediately lurk behind him and place my hands over his eyes. I lean close to his ear.

"Guess who it is?"

Sebastian smiled and said, "The one I love."

I raised an eyebrow. Ciel has been telling me how Sebastian loves me and how we will get married and stuff. I remove my hands from his eyes. We begin walking. I keep thinking of his words. I looked at my wristwatch. We had thirty minutes, enough for me to do something.

"Do you want to go to the band room? I want to sing you a song."

"Sure. I would love that."

We went inside the band room. There was only ten students. I grabbed the guitar from the floor and sat on the stool. I closed my eyes and open them again, looking at Sebastian. He stood in front of me, smiling. I begin playing the guitar.

_D' you breathe the name of your savior in your hour of need, _

_And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed _

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still, _

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill  
Come feed the rain _

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust _

_(Ohhhhh)_

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed _

_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need _

_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore _

_And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before_  
_ Come feed the rain... _

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_(Rust)_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning_

I finish singing, seeing Sebastian smile. He hugged me. I didn't know why I sang that song. My heart controlled me to do it. I hugged him back.

"What is this? Mind explaining, William?"

We pulled away, facing my boyfriends. Damn my luck. Why world? Why must you make me suffer? Why?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_That's all for now. Until next time. And if you're interested in some angst drama between Sebastian and William, go check out my new story, Be Strong._**

**_Review!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart _**


	11. Chapter 11: More Dreams?

**_Finally, I managed to upload this chapter. School has started and I can't find time to type more chapters for any of my stories. My creative light bulb is not working at the moment. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please leave a PM or a comment. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the songs/lyrics used in this or my other stories. _**

**_Review for my chapters!_**

* * *

**_!Last time on Aquamarine!_**

"Guess who it is?"

Sebastian smiled and said, "The one I love."

I raised an eyebrow. Ciel has been telling me how Sebastian loves me and how we will get married and stuff. I remove my hands from his eyes. We begin walking. I keep thinking of his words. I looked at my wristwatch. We had thirty minutes, enough for me to do something.

"Do you want to go to the band room? I want to sing you a song."

"Sure. I would love that."

We went inside the band room. There was only ten students. I grabbed the guitar from the floor and sat on the stool. I closed my eyes and open them again, looking at Sebastian. He stood in front of me, smiling. I begin playing the guitar.

_D' you breathe the name of your savior in your hour of need, _

_And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed _

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still, _

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill Come feed the rain _

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust _

_(Ohhhhh)_

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed _

_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need _

_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore _

_And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before_ _Come feed the rain... _

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust _

_Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_(Rust)_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning _

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning_

I finish singing, seeing Sebastian smile. He hugged me. I didn't know why I sang that song. My heart controlled me to do it. I hugged him back.

"What is this? Mind explaining, William?"

We pulled away, facing my boyfriends. Damn my luck. Why world? Why must you make me suffer? Why?

* * *

I had a lot of explaining to do. I bet they are thinking I have fallen in love with a human and they should do the impossible to separate us. This was like a movie where two different people from different society fall in love and try to overcome all the obstacles thrown at them so their love would not die. This is not a movie, this is not a story made up by some weird chick crazy about anime. This is real life and I, William T. Spears, has the misfortune of doing things that somehow has a bad ending. Well, my last option here is lying so I smiled at them and made my way to them.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to give you back the textbook I borrowed," Soma said, showing me the textbook.

"The better question is, why were you serenading?" Mr. Phantomhive asked in his stern voice.

"You see, I was just singing a song I will be singing for the upcoming school dance."

"Dance?" They all asked.

Michaelis pulled me closer and whispered, "The dance is in March. It's only November."

Oh, damn. I had to say another lie.

"No, because there will be a winter dance. The principal already accepted," I tell him.

"He did?"

"Yes. I just wanted to surprise all of you because from now on, I'm going to be your assistance for the planning of the Winter Storm Dance," I smile.

There was no time to argue as the bell rang. I looked at the time and then at them. They walked away, knowing that they would be late for class. I felt relieved that I had hours until they asked me to go with them to the dance. I put down the guitar and walked out of the room. While I was walking, I thought about what Sebastian meant to me. He was like a friend to me, nothing more. I guess I've been through many things that my feelings are mixed all over the place. I didn't feel like my old self. Normally, I would be respectful, minding my own business.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice it was lunch time and I had ignored what the teachers were saying. I looked up, looking at the white board. I read the instructions and wrote them down in my notebook. I would have to ask my other teachers about the assignment I didn't do because I was dreaming in La La Land. I got my things and walked out of the class. My mind drifted to yesterday. Thinking about it, I had to help the cafeteria women. This is what I get for assaulting police officers. Well, it's better than having the guys trying to be the first one to ask to go to the dance with them.

I looked at the clock and then at the students. They were talking, laughing and some even shouting about someone stealing a bag of Cheetos. I ignored them and kept walking. High school is stressing sometimes. I always thought it would be nice to be in a human school. To be honest, is somewhat the same as a mermaid education; however, mermaids have to learn more things in their life. Some things are about human history. I enjoy school but no matter what you do, there will always be someone that causes hell during your life.

Speaking of the devil, I saw principal Landers walking towards me. God, can't that man look less of a stalker. His eyes were fucking me. I felt raped. Anyways, here's what I think of the principal. The first day of school, he seemed nice and all, but then you notice that he looks too innocent to be a saint. There has to be something he's hiding. I wonder what it could be. Damn, if I knew why the older man looked guilty. Well, standing here like a fool won't help. I had to investigate.

I kept walking again, opening my book and pretending I'm reading.

"Hello, Mr. Spears. How has your day been?"

My mind shouted to ignore but that would be so rude. I look away from my interesting book and pay more attention to his amethyst eyes.

"Good morning, Principal Landers. It's been good."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll be watching you."

I wanted to roll my eyes. He was a stalker. I cleared my throat and kept walking. I needed to stay far away from him as I can. I can't trust people anymore. Finally, I enter the cafeteria and looked for someone to guide me.

An old woman around her sixties walked towards me, placing a hairnet in my hands. I sighed, putting on the obnoxious thing. I look weird but consequences are consequences.

"I won't tolerate lazy boys, you understand? Get your ass with the other workers and serve the food," she said with a bitter voice.

Wow, this woman really hates her job. I could see it in her cold, stern grey eyes. I nodded and went to help the cafeteria workers. I wouldn't blame them. They get minimum wage for serving noisy kids.

When I stood beside a worker, she immediately pushed me out.

"No! You are going to serve Principal Landers' lunch today."

"Wait, what?"

"Get your head out of the clouds!"

She gave me a silver platter with food. This had to be a sick joke. The school looked old, yet they had the money to make lobster, fresh salad and caviar? This made no sense. I didn't say anything because I would be in deep trouble. I turned around and started walking but the blonde woman grabbed my shoulder.

"Now, you have to smile and tell the principal what he's having for lunch. Do as he tells you."

I frowned and got out of her iron grip. I looked around and spotted the white hair man. I slammed the platter on the table, in front of him. I'm not going to be his butler. I'm a student and should be treated like a student.

The teachers stopped talking and looked at me, some glaring, others surprised that a mere student dared be disrespectful to the principal of this damn school.

"Here's your lunch. Enjoy."

I didn't smile. Why should I be nice to a man that has the cafeteria workers act like his slaves? This was injustice.

"I could give you detention for that, Mr. Spears," he said in his calming voice.

"And I could give you a black eye, Mr. Landers," I countered, glaring at him.

"Learn your place, Mr. Spears. You respect _me."_

_"_I won't respect a bastard like you."

The whole cafeteria became silent, students turning around and looking at us. I wanted them to look. I wanted them to know that I'm not afraid of this god.

"Come with me."

I followed him to his office. I sat down on a chair.

"Mr. Spears, you are breaking the school rules. I told you I won't accept more problems from you, didn't I?"

I then noticed a red flash drive. My instincts said that in that flash drive there were secrets. My guts shouted for me to take it. I had to do something, anything to get my hands on that object. My guts don't usually tell me to steal but I had to trust my instincts. The imaginary light bulb turned on. I know what I can do. It might work. I mentally nodded, encouraging myself to do something I have never done in my life. I'm going to use my seductive powers to steal the flash drive.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Spears? You look so distracted."

I grin, looking into his eyes.

"I'm thinking about you."

I get up, one hand going down to his pants.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," I whisper in his ear.

He chuckled, pinning me on his desk.

"You're playing with fire," he said.

I grinned wider, pulling him down. Our lips were one centimeter from touching. I kept looking into his eyes, whispering, "I don't mind getting burnt."

Mr. Landers crushed our lips, kissing me passionately and hungrily. I close my eyes. My plan was working perfectly. All I had to do is distract him while I take the flash drive connected to his laptop. Our tongues fought for dominance, his hands removing my clothes. I let him, needing to get what I needed. Minutes later, I laid on his desk naked, like the day I was born. He licked his lips, lust visible in his eyes.

"You look amazing; breathtaking," he mused, one hand caressing my thigh.

I kept looking at him.

"Take off your clothes," I commanded.

"Patience is a virtue."

I roll my eyes. If he kept talking, he's going to ruin my plan. I need him to be distracted so I could steal his flash drive. My eyes widened at the feeling of his cold hands on my cock. I bit my bottom lip, not believing that he got me hard just by a single touch. I tried swallowing my moans as he stroked my member faster, his skillful hands making me feel pleasure like no other. I gasped, not noticing he had put on classical music. I closed my eyes, arching my back the moment he engulfed my cock in his wet mouth. My body shook in need to be touched more. I felt amazing from head to toe but my mind didn't want this. I covered my mouth with my hands, moaning as he licked the tip. What's wrong with me? This wasn't supposed to happen. My body is betraying me. God knows why I had to listen to my guts. I'm so stupid. What could be so important in that flash drive that I have put myself in a tough situation? What would my father say if he finds out? What would Ciel and Alois think of me? Would they say I'm a whore?

I opened my eyes, biting my hand.

"Relax and enjoy."

Landers licked his way up my body, pinching one of my hard nipples. I whimpered, panting.

"I'll make you feel good," he whispered in my ear, licking my earlobe.

"It's almost time to go back to class," I say, trying to pull him away from me.

"Don't worry. This will be quick."

"Wha-?" I was interrupted as he flipped me and removed his pants and underwear.

I looked forward, eyes trained on the flash drive. I didn't have time to react. All I felt was him spreading my legs and pushing something in my anus. I closed my eyes, pain shooting up my spine. Tears rolled down my face.

"Hmm... You're so tight..."

I didn't say anything. I realized I have offered my virginity to this man. I let my thoughts guide me to this. I would never forgive myself. Never.

I laid there, feeling the way he slammed into me. I curled my toes, feeling pleasure again. The pain that had numbed me went away and was replaced with a good feeling. I moved down, needing to feel that sensation again. My earlier thoughts were gone. A mermaid can easily manipulate. The downfall is that they can also be manipulated by pleasure. Once they are feeling pleasure, they will do the impossible to have more of it. The need to be dominated was too much to handle.

I turned around, his cock still buried deep inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

"More... I need more..." I begged, caressing his snow white hair.

He licked my neck, going faster and harder. I moaned, loving the way he made my body go wild. I arched my back, white liquid shooting out from my begging dick. I panted, exhausted. I watched through half lidded eyes the way Landers thrusts three more times, closed his eyes and climaxed deep inside of me. At that time, my hand took the flash drive. I was still lost in pleasure.

Landers pulled out and laid on top of me.

"You're the best student I have ever fucked."

"Shit! Fuck!" I shout, getting up.

I look around, sweat rolling down my eyebrow. I noticed students turning around and looking at me. It dawned on me that it was all a dream, a meaningless dream that would never come true because I have no feelings whatsoever towards Mr. Landers. I knew deep inside my heart that this was just a dream. I would never do such a thing as get raped by the principal of the school I go to. That just happens (mostly) in movies. I should really stop watching movies with Alois. He always found a way to make me watch television with him mainly because Ciel is locked in his room doing lord knows what. I then hear someone calling me. I look forward and find Mr. Hitoshii glaring at me. I swear, all my teachers (except Mr. Phantomhive) hates me with all their heart. They give me hateful glares that would burn me into crisp. Then there were times where students were late and they, including the students, would give you a look as if you committed a crime. Then would either ignore you or begin lecturing you how back in the old days, they could smack you for coming late.

I'm getting off track. I cleared my throat and was about to say something when the teacher shouted, "Go to the principal's office! Now!"

I grab my things and walked out of the classroom. Instead of going to the principal's office, I went to the football field. I sat on the bleachers and say Michaelis running on the track. I looked at him, admiring his sculpted body. He looks like a god compared to all the imbeciles in this school. I could see the sweat rolling down his forehead. I moan at the sight of his butt cheeks, the pinkish color on his cheeks and those muscles getting so tight. Any man and woman could get hard by the simple sight of Michaelis stretching. Exactly two minutes later, he looks at me. He smiles and waves hello. The other students in Physical Fitness were either jogging lazily or not caring about the couch screaming at them about how lazy they are. I cock my head in acknowledgment. We looked at each other for about five minutes, trying to identify something was not visible to the human eye. He looked away and returned running. Michaelis ran his last lap and walk towards me. He was exhausted, sweat running down his beautiful face. How I wanted to kiss him. That simple thought of kissing him made me lean closer and capture him in a passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mysterious cavern, playing with his tongue. We moaned in unison. He wrapped one arm around my neck, his fingers curling in my hair. I pulled him as close as I could. He tasted so good. I would describe his mouth like a pool of strawberries mixed with the most expensive wine in the world.

"This is not Make Out Time!" the couch chastised.

I pull away, getting up.

"I should go back to class."

I speed walk back inside the school building. I didn't know what possessed me to do such a thing. I just needed time to be alone. That was only a wish because the moment I entered the building, I saw Mr. Landers walking as if he was the king of this school. By the look in his eyes, he was looking for me. I haven't done my punishment. I would've done it but you know that school makes you forget things. Anyways, I keep looking at him, wondering how I could get away with this. I looked behind me, noticing that if I go back, there is a chance a teather will catch me and eventually turn me in to the principal. I sigh and ran towards the cafeteria. I knew that there might be a chance that Mr. Landers didn't notice but that thought shattered when he said my name in a seductive tone. Lord give me the stregnth to live through men that want to harrass me. I'm too young to have sex. I have years to live a good life.

"William, I'm glad you're skipping class."

Why must he sound so perfect? When doesn't he act like a bitch? I mentally slapped myself for having such a bad vocabulary. I was about to say something when my phone rang. I pulled it out because it began playing:

_So hot Out the box _

_Can you pick up the pace? _

_Turn it up, Heat it up I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit _

_Are you with it? _

_Baby, don't be afraid _

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

_Let's go It's my show _

_Baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz _

_That I'm gonna display _

_I told ya I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment_

I turned off my phone, making a mental note to find Alois for borrowing my phone and changing my ringtone.

"I heard there was going to be an unauthorized school dance next month. Also, that you were going to be Sebastian's assistant. Is this true, Mr. Spears?"

Another day getting in tough situations. Just great!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_That all for now. Thanks for reading and make sure to review._**


End file.
